Mémoire
by Kaaru
Summary: Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation, Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant monde parfait de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.
1. Résumé & Prologue

**MEMOIRE**

.

 **Résumé général :** Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation,  Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant « monde parfait » de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.

 **Genres :** UA **•** Psychologie **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

 **Personnages principaux :** Hinata, Naruto, Temari et Sakura.

 **Statut :** Une vingtaine de chapitres sont prévus !

 **Résumé bis :** Quand Hinata Hyuuga a vu cette arme pointée sur Naruto Uzumaki, elle n'a pas eu besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps avant de faire barrage entre lui et son agresseur. Elle n'a franchement pas eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, elle a juste voulu protéger celui qu'elle aime, à n'importe quel prix...

 _Hinata n'a pas du tout l'air apeurée par la situation. Ses lèvres boursouflées et bleuies esquissent même l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle semble sereine, comme si elle a accompli une mission et qu'elle part sans regrets. À_ _quelques mètres d'elle,_ _Naruto est désespéré, les épaules secouées par de bruyants sanglots. À cet instant précis, il n'en a rien à carrer de craquer devant ses types et de paraître aussi vulnérable, mais ce qui va suivre, va l'anéantir à coup sûr. Le détruire._

 ** _« J-Je vous en supplie, laissez la retourner avec les autres. Je vous en prie, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Absolument tout ce que vous voudrez,_** _geint-il le front contre le sol._ _ **»**_

 _L'homme aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux nombreux piercings a un cruel sourire quand il enlève le cran de sécurité de l'arme pour la presser davantage sur la tempe de la brune à ses pieds._

 **[...]**

 ** _« Ceux qui ont quelqu'un à protéger sont faibles et perdent toujours de vue ce qui est important. Il faut détruire cette faiblesse si nous voulons ta haine. Et tant qu'un de tes précieux amis n'aura pas clamsé, tu ne nous prendras pas au sérieux, alors... »_**

 _Et le coup de feu a résonné dans le bar. Des éclaboussures carmin tâchent le visage livide d'effroi de Naruto. Des éclaboussures de_ _son_ _sang._

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la création et la prorpiété de Masashi Kishimoto : je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

* * *

 _"Changer pour mieux t'aimer._

 _Mon but c'est de te sauver."_

.

 **Prélude,**

 **ou un récapitulatif de ma misérable vie sentimentale.**

.

 ** _« L'amour. Le vrai, le brut. Celui qui vous frappe tel un puissant éclair, celui qui vous ravage tel un ouragan et qui vous tient. Du premier regard jusqu'au dernier souffle, il ne vous lâche plus... »_**

Depuis notre tendre enfance, il a toujours été le gamin dynamique et joyeux de la troupe. Mais ce jour-là, quand j'ai croisé le céruléen de ses iris, ma vie a pris un sens. Mon cerveau a fait tilt et j'ai enfin compris ce que je suis venue faire sur cette Terre. À l'âge de quatre ans, j'ai trouvé un but à mon existence.

Ce jour-là, ce que j'ai aperçu dans ses yeux m'a chamboulé. Contrairement aux autres fois, son regard n'a véhiculé aucun sourire, aucune malice, aucun bonheur, aucune joie. Seulement une profonde solitude et une tristesse indéfinissable.

A cet instant, je me suis promise que ces yeux vides et ternes n'existeront plus, grâce à moi. Au fil des années, cette promesse infantile est devenue un devoir à accomplir à tout prix. Ayant toujours été une fillette de nature très timide, je n'ai jamais pu lui parler sans bégayer face à son sourire idiot. Mais pour lui venir en aide, il a fallu que je devienne plus forte mentalement afin de pouvoir supporter avec lui son chagrin, voir même l'effacer. L'annihiler.

L'amour que j'éprouve pour lui est tel que cela en est devenu carrément vital pour moi de changer afin de lui venir en aide. Un amour à sens unique puisqu'il n'a de yeux que pour la belle Sakura Haruno, mais je n'éprouve aucune jalousie. Son bonheur et son sourire me suffit largement.

À l'adolescence, j'ai appris à gérer ma timidité maladive, à m'affirmer et à avoir plus confiance en moi. L'amour que je lui porte est toujours présent, mais avec plus d'intensité et de maturité. Je fais des efforts monstrueux sur ma personnalité, sans la changer, mais en l'empêchant d'être une des raisons pour lesquelles j'hésite à lui adresser la parole.

Il est évident que j'ai souvent pensé à lui avouer mes sentiments, histoire de faire avancer les choses et d'amorcer un rapprochement plus intime, mais ça n'a jamais été le bon moment et j'ai plus d'une fois manqué de courage. Le pire étant que tout le monde semble au courant qu'il ne m'est pas indifférent, de son taciturne meilleur ami au chat de mes voisins en passant par Sakura. Tout le monde sauf lui.

À presque vingt ans et après plusieurs événements, je me suis décidée à lui faire part de mes sentiments pour me libérer de cette promesse infantile et passer à autre chose. Mais il y a eu comme un imprévu. Un imprévu que personne ne souhaite rencontrer : **la mort**.

* * *

 **Mot d'auteur :** J'avais déjà posté cette fanfiction plusieurs années auparavant, mais faute de temps et d'inspiration je l'ai supprimé. Mais la revoilà et cette fois-ci je compte bien mené ce projet à terme ! N'hésitez pas à laisser la trace de votre passage histoire que je puisse me faire une idée sur le potentiel de cette histoire :)


	2. 1 - Fin de journée pas si banale

**MEMOIRE**

.

 **Résumé général :** Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation,  Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant « monde parfait » de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.

 **Genres :** UA **•** Psychologie **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

 **Personnages principaux :** Hinata, Naruto, Temari et Sakura.

 **Statut :** Une vingtaine de chapitres et une dizaine d'OS sont prévus.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la création et la prorpiété de Masashi Kishimoto : je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Mot d'auteur :** Je compte poster un chapitre (ou OS) tous les mercredis de chaque semaine, alternant 2 chapitres 1 OS (ainsi de suite). Je fonctionne comme cela pour garder l'avance que j'ai (c-à-d quatre chapitres et deux OS et donc six semaines où vous aurez quelque chose à lire avec certitude), comme ça le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre est d'une semaine et non de plusieurs mois. J'ai une année universitaire assez chargée qui m'attend et ce projet va me permettre de pouvoir faire ce qui me passionne à côté. Je vous préviendrais si j'ai des empêchements mais normalement ça devrait le faire. Les non-logés sur ce site, je répond à vos reviews à la fin :) Enjoy !

* * *

"Faisons d'un rêve la réalité d'aimer."  
 **Chapitre I : ****Fin de journée pas si banale** **.**

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
 **Université Bunkagu, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 15h45.**

 **« Merci d'avoir assisté à ce dernier cours de l'année en ma compagnie,** déclare le vieux professeur d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre dans le grand amphithéâtre. **J'espère que cette année vous a été bénéfique et que toutes les personnes ici présentes ont réussi leurs examens de fin de deuxième année, décisifs pour votre avenir. »**

Quelques étudiants bombent leurs torses, confiants et fiers, d'autres déglutissent moins sûrs. Moi, je me contente d'écouter.

 **« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je n'enseignerais plus ici l'année prochaine. Je pense qu'après une trentaine d'années dans cette université, j'ai le droit à une retraite bien méritée,** rit-il en touchant sa longue barbe. **Ceux qui voudront rester en contact avec moi pour diverses raisons, je suis joignable ! Il suffit de me demander mes coordonnées à la fin du cours. Pour finir, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, du bonheur et beaucoup de réussite. Sur ce, au revoir les jeunes ! »**

La sonnerie a choisi ce moment précis pour retentir, m'arrachant un sourire. Toujours aussi ponctuel, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater. Je range mes affaires à la hâte, saisis mon sac et descends les marches de l'amphithéâtre en direction de mon ancien professeur. Ce dernier salue de la main quelques étudiants qui sortent et discute activement avec d'autres. Je descends les dernières marches et me dirige vers lui.

 **« Mademoiselle Hyuuga !** s'exclame-t-il en me souriant chaleureusement. **Une de mes meilleurs élèves –et une des plus jolies aussi ! »**

Suite au compliment, je ne peux empêcher le rouge de me monter aux joues. Il exagère sur les deux points, comme d'habitude !

 **« Vous êtes aussi brillante que votre mère au même âge ! C'est de famille j'ai l'impression ! Je suis sûr que vous excellerez dans le domaine que vous choisirez. Puis-je vous demander quel métier vous prévoyez de faire ?** me demande-t-il en me couvant de son regard bienveillant. **»**

J'ai un pincement au cœur suite à l'évocation de ma défunte mère, morte un vingt-cinq décembre alors que j'allais fêter mes cinq ans et Hanabi ses neuf mois. C'est la première et dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père pleurer. Après ce drame familial, il est devenu un être froid et impassible qui ne montre plus ses véritables sentiments.

 **« Euh... Je me dirige vers attachée de presse, mais j'hésite encore donc...**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Hyuuga. Je sais que quoi que vous choisissiez comme métier, vous assurerez !** me confirme-t-il, semblant très sûr de lui.

 **\- Merci, professeur Jiraya. »**

Le professeur Jiraya enseigne la littérature à l'université Bunkagu depuis plusieurs années déjà. Je le connais assez bien étant donné qu'il est le tuteur de deux de mes amis avec sa compagne, la sulfureuse Tsunade Koichi, actuellement directrice du collège/lycée de Konoha. Il est réputé pour ses explications claires et précises ainsi que sa facilité à instaurer un lien entre lui et ses élèves, chose rare pour un professeur d'université. Alors que je discute du dernier examen que l'on a passé il y a quelques heures avec trois de mes camarades, mes yeux ont dérivé sur la grande horloge de la salle qui affiche presque quatre heures de l'après-midi. Si je ne m'active pas, je vais être en retard.

 **« Excusez-moi tout le monde, mais je vais devoir y aller.** Je me tourne vers le professeur Jiraya et continue **: je vous remercie pour votre enseignement et vos conseils, monsieur.**

 **\- Avec plaisir ma chère ! Et puis, nous concernant ce n'est pas un adieu mais un au revoir puisque nous nous reverrons sans doute en octobre.** **»**

Sur ce, je prends la direction du parking d'un pas pressé, farfouillant dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés. J'ai mon permis depuis peu ou LA paperasse qui fait ma fierté. Et pour cause : je l'ai obtenu sans aucune mauvaise manœuvre et du premier coup ! Je suis toujours à la recherche de mes clés quand je bouscule accidentellement quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

 **« Pardon,** je marmonne sans vraiment faire attention à la personne. **»**

Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à apercevoir deux yeux d'un marron chocolat me scrutant hébétés, mais mon attention est vite détournée quand je mets enfin la main sur mon trousseau. Je le brandis d'un air vainqueur, entre dans ma Clio de couleur lilas sans plus attendre et démarre au quart de tour en direction de Konoha.

.

Point Of View **Karin**  
 **Appartement de Karin & Hinata, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 15h57.**

Rageusement, je reboutonne ma chemise bordeaux tandis que l'homme derrière moi semble avoir du mal à remettre son jean. Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il semble être bloqué sais que cet individu est d'une bêtise sans précédent, mais au point de ne pas savoir comment remettre un pantalon, il y a quand même des limites à ce que je peux supporter ! Je souffle bruyamment d'exaspération.

 **« Peut-être que si tu dé-zippais ta braguette, t'arriverais à mettre ce fichu pantalon ! »**

J'entends le bruit significatif d'une braguette que l'on descend, puis un soupir de soulagement. Il est définitivement débile, je me lamente intérieurement en me massant les tempes. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je viens de coucher avec lui, n'étant pas sous l'influence de l'alcool ou de substances illicites, je me pose de sérieuses questions sur ma propre santé mentale. En moins d'une semaine, nous l'avons fait trois fois et je ne m'en remets pas ! Une main m'effleure l'épaule, me faisant sursauter.

 **« Enlèves tes sales pattes et sors de chez moi. Ma colocataire risque de débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle tombe sur toi pauvre imbécile,** je grince en me levant. **»**

Je l'entends pousser un soupir lourd de sens que je fais mine d'ignorer, préférant le laisser bouder dans son coin. Je profite pour remettre mes lunettes sur mon nez et me diriger vers ma cuisine où je me sers un grand verre d'eau. La brève fraîcheur de mon verre ne me suffit pas alors je décide d'aller prendre une douche. En plus ça tombe bien : je ne sens pas la rose.

Quand je suis dans la salle de bain, je me déshabille et entre dans la cabine. L'eau glaciale qui glisse sur ma peau me fait un bien si immense que j'en frissonne de contentement. J'ai réussi à complètement me détendre quand un bruit suspect se fait entendre dans mon dos et alors que je vais me retourner pour en connaître l'origine, deux bras d'homme encerclent ma taille et un torse, plutôt musclé et reconnaissable entre mille, se colle à moi.

 **« L'eau est plutôt froide pour une femme aussi chaude que toi,** me susurre-t-on à l'oreille. **»**

Je frémis à cette voix doucereuse, n'étant pas insensible au geste de la personne, mais il faut que je garde mon sang froid –d'où l'eau glaciale ! Je réplique donc sèchement :

 **« Je ne crois pas que l'on s'est bien compris tout à l'heure. »**

Je me délivre de son emprise pour me retourner dans sa direction, nullement perturbée par ma nudité. J'étais parfaite, pourquoi en avoir honte ? J'accroche son regard violet de mes yeux rouges et siffle tel un serpent :

 **« Dégage de chez moi. »**

J'ai à peine finis de prononcer ma réplique qu'il me plaque contre la paroi de la douche avec force, mais sans grande violence pour plonger son regard lubrique dans le mien. Pour qui se prend ce mec ? Il croit peut-être qu'étant donné que je suis une femme je ne pouvais pas me défendre ? L'imbécile se fourvoie sur mon compte alors, depuis le temps que l'on se connait en plus !

 **« Cesses trois minutes de cracher du venin et laisse toi aller Karin,** me dit-il le plus calmement du monde, aucunement touché par ma précédente phrase. **»**

Mon intention première est de lui envoyer ma main au visage mais il m'en dissuade rapidement en s'emparant de ma bouche. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, trop prise au dépourvue par les diverses sensations qui commencent à se faire ressentir au plus profond de moi, puis j'y réponds malgré moi avec passion, me laissant submerger par la vague de plaisir qui tente de m'engloutir toute entière.

J'ai au moins une bonne heure devant moi avant l'arrivée de ma colocataire, autant la gaspiller à rendre mon corps et celui de mon amant aussi propre que possible. C'est certain que je vais encore m'en vouloir après, mais comment je peux décemment refuser une partie de jambe en l'air avec un apollon, d'une idiotie affligeante mais néanmoins charmante, qui en redemande ? Impensable.

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
 **Ecole maternelle de Konoha, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 16h46.**

Mon université se trouve à quarante-cinq minutes du centre de Konoha, une ville japonaise réputée pour ces grandes entreprises et ses ramens. C'est aussi la ville qui a vu naître toute la dynastie Hyuuga. Heureusement pour moi, je suis arrivée à temps pour la sortie des maternelles et actuellement, je me trouve devant la porte des _**Petits Monstres B**_. Kurenaï étant absente pour affaire, j'ai la charge de récupérer son fils tous les soirs de la semaine, de le garder quelques heures et d'ensuite le déposer chez son parrain, Shikamaru. Étant sa marraine, je ne m'en plains pas car j'adore littéralement mon filleul. La porte de la classe s'ouvre et une marée de petits monstres rejoignent leurs parents, grands-parents, nourrices, oncles...

 **« Tata ! »**

Je me mets à croupis et accueille une petite tornade rouge et noire entre mes bras.

 **« Doucement Asuma,** je lui intime en riant doucement. **»**

Mon filleul est tout bonnement adorable avec sa bouille d'ange. Il possède une peau blanche et fine, des cheveux noirs de jais à petites boucles et de grands yeux rouges à spirales, comme sa mère. Le tout avec un air espiègle constamment collé au visage. Ce petit a hérité du prénom de son père, mort quelques mois avant sa naissance dans un tragique accident.

 **« On va goûter dans ton restaurant ?** me demande-t-il d'une voix irrésistible. **»**

En réalité, il parle du café/bar où je travaille : _Le Tebanasu_ , car évidemment je ne possède pas de restaurant. Ce n'est pas du tout prévu au programme, mais tout ce qu'Asuma veut, il l'obtient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec ces mimiques, il sait tous nous faire fondre et c'est exactement ce que je fais en ce moment : je fonds devant son regard carmin luisant d'espoir.

 **« On va goûter au restaurant,** je soupire vaincue.

 **\- CHOUETTE !** s'écrit-il avec joie en me lâchant pour sautiller partout. **»**

Il se dirige vers son porte-manteau, prend ses affaires pour ensuite revenir vers moi et se saisir à nouveau de ma main.

 **« On y va !** s'exclame-t-il plein d'entrain. **»**

Je souris et nous sortons de l'établissement scolaire pour nous rendre au café/bar avec ma voiture. Une fois sur place, nous sommes entrés dans _Tebanasu_ où j'ai salué plusieurs de mes collègues puis nous nous sommes installés à une table près d'une baie vitrée. Asuma est très agité, ne tenant pas une minute sur son siège.

 **« Que veux-tu prendre ?** je lui demande après lui avoir fermement demandé de se calmer.

 **\- Un croissant et du chocolat froid ! »**

Je passe la commande du petit monstre et me prends un pain au chocolat avec une limonade bien fraîche. Quand nous sommes servis, je commence à manger en écoutant le récit de la journée de mon filleul qui au passage se met du chocolat partout autour de sa petite bouche.

 **« Mange proprement Asuma.**

 **\- Oui, oui tante Hinata. »**

Alors que j'entame ma limonade, ayant fini ma viennoiserie, j'aperçois une tête blonde pénétrer dans _Tebanasu_. Et pas n'importe quelle tête blonde : _Naruto._ Celui qui fait battre mon cœur depuis de nombreuses années et que j'aime incommensurablement. À un point tel que j'essaye de changer pour lui, pour qu'il me remarque enfin. Il est la raison du pourquoi je vis encore, car nombre de fois j'ai voulu mettre fin à ma misérable existence, n'étant qu'une moins que rien aux yeux de ma famille et de certaines personnes.

Je ne peux pas dire à quel moment je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, mais le moment où il est devenu ma raison de vivre est la fois où j'ai croisé son regard dénué de son habituelle joie de vivre ce qui m'a beaucoup ébranlée à l'époque. Maintenant, j'essaye de devenir une personne digne d'être son amie. Je ne demande pas son amour, juste son attention et son amitié. Quand ses yeux croisent les miens, mon cœur fait un bond monumental dans ma poitrine et mes joues se colorent d'un rose vif.

 **« Salut Hinata, ça faisait un bail !**

 **\- Ah, euh... Bonjour Naruto,** je bégaye lamentablement. **»**

J'ai développé une timidité assez gênante envers Naruto et pourtant, s'il l'a remarqué il ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

 **« TONTON'RUTO, TONTON'RUTO !** le hèle Asuma qui veut absolument le saluer à sa manière.

 **\- Ah, tu es là aussi petit monstre ! »**

Le petit monstre en question tape sa main dans celle de Naruto tel une mini racaille, ce qui me fait sourire tendrement. Le blond se tourne ensuite vers moi et je peux l'observer à ma guise pour la énième fois : des cheveux d'une blondeur comparable à un champ de blé en été, une peau halé paraissant douce au toucher, un regard bleu lagon me rendant toute chose quand je le croise, trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues lui donnant des airs sauvages, un sourire idiot que j'affectionne beaucoup, un corps de rêve qui semble être quotidiennement entretenu...

 **« J'peux m'asseoir en votre compagnie à toi et au petit monstre ?** me demande-t-il en me sortant de sa contemplation. **»**

Il ébouriffe les cheveux d'Asuma qui lui tire la langue pour le surnom.

 **« Ouais, bien sûr. »**

Il s'assoit donc à notre table face à moi et commande un soda. Asuma babille une nouvelle fois sur sa journée et Naruto l'écoute avec un sérieux presque hilarant. Quand une serveuse dépose un autre chocolat froid sous le nez de mon filleul, cela a le don de le faire taire. Après quelques minutes d'un silence reposant, l'Uzumaki engage la conversation et nous discutons de tout et de rien. Il parle plus que moi, étant donné la morosité de ma vie actuelle qui contraste cruellement avec son train de vie plus dynamique. Je bois ses paroles et rit à chacune de ces anecdotes personnelles, compatissante à chacun de ses problèmes.

Je suis désolée d'apprendre qu'il a arrêté ses activités sportives pour pleinement se consacrer à ses études culinaires et au fait qu'il a failli perdre son travail à _Ichiraku_ à cause d'un querelle sans importance. Par contre, je suis ravie d'apprendre qu'il a enfin trouvé un appartement convenable en ville et qu'il a adopté un chiot errant qu'il a trouvé sur le bord d'une route de campagne.

Durant tout son monologue, mon sourire est intarissable tellement je suis heureuse de me trouver auprès de lui après tout ce temps. Depuis mars que je n'ai pas eu une aussi longue conversation avec lui, le croisant parfois dans la rue ou à des soirées de nos amis communs. Une heure et demie plus tard, nous parlons toujours aussi activement, le visage du petit monstre sur mes cuisses et son gilet le recouvrant de la fraîcheur du restaurant, quand Naruto lâche la bombe qui me fait déchanter.

 **«** **Comme ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, tu n'es probablement pas au courant que Sakura et moi sommes officiellement ensemble. Bah voilà, je te le dis,** m'avoue-t-il avec un sourire en coin et son regard encré dans le mien. **»**

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, mon sourire se fane petit à petit en réalisant l'importance de ses paroles. Il sort avec Sakura. Je déglutis avec difficulté, la gorge nouée. J'essaye de garder mes sanglots au plus profond de moi, mais cela est moins facile qu'il n'y parait, car tout ce à quoi j'ai cru et me suis accrochée jusque-là part en fumée. Bien sûr, je me suis toujours imaginée qu'un jour Sakura se rende compte à quel point Naruto est merveilleux et qu'elle lui retourne tout naturellement ses sentiments. Mais il y a un monde entre l'imaginaire et la réalité. Un monde dans lequel je viens de tomber, durement.

Je me suis bercée d'illusions pendant tellement de temps que cela me parait irréel qu'il me dise ça maintenant. Je me trouve égoïste et naïve. Égoïste d'avoir pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que tous mes efforts pour changer seront un jour récompensés par son amour que j'ai amplement _mérité_ et naïve d'avoir rêvé à des choses qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Je suis définitivement trop bête. Je ne ressens pour lui aucune joie. Je ne ressens même pas de la jalousie envers Sakura. Pour être honnête, je ne ressens absolument rien à cet instant précis. Je suis comme vide et j'ai cette désagréable envie de pleurer sans jamais m'arrêter.

 **« Je...** je commence, mais si je continue je vais craquer c'est sûr. **»**

Mes longs cheveux coupent notre échange visuel et je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur mon portable qui se trouve dans ma poche. Je sens alors une larme solitaire parcourir la moitié de ma joue pour ensuite glisser sur mon nez et venir mouiller l'écran de mon téléphone.

 **« Il est tard et… je dois déposer Asuma chez Shikamaru. »**

Je prends l'endormit le plus doucement du monde dans mes bras et me relève en faisant exprès de ne pas croiser les yeux du blond.

 **« Au revoir Naruto,** je renifle en quittant _Tebanasu_. **»**

Je pars le plus vite possible en direction de ma voiture, priant afin qu'il ne décide pas de me rattraper, car à présent les larmes coulent abondamment le long de mes joues. J'installe mon filleul toujours assoupit dans son siège auto et l'attache. Je m'installe ensuite du côté conducteur et d'une main fébrile je veux démarrer la voiture, mais c'est plus fort que moi alors je m'écroule sur le volant, laissant de gros sanglots sortir de ma gorge. C'est fini, je n'ai plus de but. À quoi je peux bien servir maintenant ? A rien comme mon père n'a cessé de me le répéter. Je n'ai toujours servis à rien de toute manière. Et me rendre compte de ça maintenant, après tant d'années et tant d'efforts, me fait atrocement mal.

.

Point Of View **Externe**  
 **Appartement Nara - No Sabaku, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 18h49.**

Tranquillement affalé sur le canapé, le visage serein et les yeux fermés, un jeune homme dort paisiblement. Plongé aux pays des moutons ninjas bleus et roses depuis un bon moment, il ne soupçonne pas qu'un danger plane au-dessus de sa tête, un danger qui répond au doux prénom de _Temari_. La jeune femme penche un peu plus le verre qu'elle a dans sa main et l'eau se déverse sur le visage du bel endormit qui fait un bond hors du canapé, paniqué.

 **« Arrgprouff,** réussit-il à articuler.

 **\- Allez debout, gros fainéant ! T'as du boulot,** ricane méchamment Temari en lui tapotant l'épaule. **»**

Le gros fainéant, qui n'est autre que Shikamaru Nara lui-même, met un certain temps à remettre ses idées en place et à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Quand il y parvient, il se dirige vers leur chambre ne manquant pas de bousculer sa petite amie au passage. Ce qui la fait rire doublement, elle adore quand son homme est en rogne et marmonne des choses pas très gentilles, ça le rend terriblement sexy !

 **« Tu sais que tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y met !** s'écrit-il en plongeant dans son armoire à la recherche d'habits.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime Shika,** sourit-elle en finissant le fond de son verre.

 **\- Franchement je me demande pourquoi je suis avec toi, je devais être shooté à je ne sais quoi, le jour où j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi !** se plaint-il en attrapant une paire de chaussettes qui traîne là. **»**

La blonde aux quatre couettes, nullement touchée par les propos de son cher et tendre, se dirige vers le canapé en cuir avec un chiffon et nettoie l'eau qui s'y trouve pour ensuite s'asseoir à la place où jadis, un homme brun à la coupe d'ananas y a dormi. Elle allume la télévision sur la chaîne de sa série du moment. Shikamaru de son côté est allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mais il en ressort bien vite quand la No Sabaku l'appelle.

 **« Quoi ?** il répond agressivement. **Je suis déjà en retard, là.**

 **\- Si tu t'étais pas endormi comme un vieux crouton, tu ne le serais pas, alors ferme-là et va me chercher un paquet de réglisse !** l'engueule-t-elle. **»**

Étonnement, le jeune Nara fait ce que Temari lui a demandé. Il va donc lui chercher un paquet de bonbon en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvre le placard et se saisit du paquet pour ensuite re-traîner des pieds jusqu'au salon et le lui tendre.

 **« Merci mon Shikamaru d'amour,** elle le remercie en gloussant.

 **\- Ouais, Ouais... »**

Avant qu'il ne reparte s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, elle lui fait un petit bisou sur la bouche bien mérité. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'on est sur le point de savoir si Selena irait avec Clefan ou Ramon, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement. Temari peste, mais se lève quand même pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle se prépare à agresser cette personne qui débarque au mauvais moment, mais son irritation retombe d'un coup quand elle tombe nez à nez avec Hinata et Asuma, surtout quand les yeux rougis par les pleurs de son amie rencontrent les siens.

 **« Hinata, est-ce-que ç..**

 **\- Asuma s'est endormit,** la coupe la Hyuuga, lui mettant le précité dans les bras **. Demain j'irais le chercher et je vous le ramènerais à la même heure. Ensuite je verrais avec Shikamaru pour savoir qui le prendra ce week-end, mais comme je ne fais rien, bah je le prendrais pour que vous soyez en amoureux,** continue-t-elle en remettant correctement la lanière de son sac à main sur son épaule.

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?** demande la No Sabaku au bout d'un moment **.**

 **\- Non, je vais y aller,** conclut Hinata **. »**

Hinata embrasse le haut du crâne d'Asuma, salue son amie de la main et leur tourne le dos.

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
 **Appartement Karin & Hinata, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 19h15.**

Je fais tourner la clé dans la serrure de mon appartement avec un soulagement non feint. Je vais enfin pouvoir pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps à l'abri des regards. J'ouvre la porte et pénètre dans mon grand salon. À peine j'ai mis un pied dans celui-ci que Karin me saute dessus.

 **« Hina ! On va en boîte ce soir. »**

Sa phrase est impérative, ne laissant aucune possibilité de protestation. Dommage pour elle, mais j'ai déjà un plan de prévu ce soir : pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Je secoue donc négativement la tête.

 **« Non !** lui dis-je catégoriquement en prenant la direction de notre grand salon.

 **\- Oh aller,** **Hinata !** **Ne sois pas si coincée...** râle-t-elle. **»**

Je me fige en plein milieu du couloir et me renfrogne, carrément blessée. Moi, coincée ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je me sais timide mais certainement pas coincée, ça non !

 **« D'abord je ne suis pas coincée, ensuite je n'irais pas en boîte et encore moins avec toi. J'ai passé une mauvaise fin de journée donc laisse-moi tranquille ! »**

Karin arque un sourcil, suspicieuse. Elle semble essayer de lire en moi ce qui commence à sérieusement m'agacer, moi, une personne plutôt calme et posée.

 **« Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? T'as raté tes exams ?** elle ne me laisse pas répondre et le fait à ma place. **C'est Naruto, c'est ça ?** m'interroge-t-elle en se calmant un peu et en vrillant ses iris rouges dans mon regard dénué de pupille. **»**

Voilà une des raisons qui fait de Karin ma meilleure amie, elle me comprend en un simple regard. Mais même si elle a trouvé le problème, je ne compte pas en parler de peur de m'effondrer en larme à nouveau.

 **« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

 **\- Viens en boîte ça te permettra d'oublier tes problèmes pour quelques heures au moins. Tu es en vacances non ? Et nous ne serons pas seules, il y aura quelques personnes de la bande. »**

Je soupire à moitié vaincue. Elle ne va pas me lâcher si je ne fais pas un effort...

 **« Il y aura qui à cette soirée ?**

 **\- Cool, tu viens ! Alors il y aura Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Sai & Sakura,** elle énumère joyeusement. **»**

Je bloque sur le dernier prénom. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la croiser le sourire aux lèvres car elle sort avec l'homme de mes rêves.

 **« J'irais pas. Désolée.**

 **\- Ah ouais, on pari ? »**

Traduction : je vais en baver.

.

Point Of View **Externe**  
 **Quelque part dans le Parc de Konaha, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 19h27.**

De longs cheveux se balancent au rythme d'une lente marche. La propriétaire de cette chevelure faillit percuter un banc, titubant dangereusement le long de l'allée d'un parc, trop sonnée par la nouvelle qu'elle vient d'apprendre pour ne serait-ce que marcher droit. Il fait encore jour, les rayons du soleil déclinent légèrement derrière l'horizon. En relevant les yeux de l'objet qu'elle tient tout autour d'elle lui parait plus coloré, plus lumineux. Ses mains d'un teint pêche tremblent tellement l'émotion est forte. C'est fou voire impossible et pourtant là, sous ses yeux humides de larme, _l'objet_ lui prouve que tout semble vrai. Le test est positif : elle est bel et bien enceinte. Et une seule question se pose alors : que va-t-elle faire ?

* * *

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●• **  
**

 _ **26/08/2015 - 04:04.**_ Bonsoir tout le monde, la réécriture de ce chapitre est enfin terminée ! Elle n'a pas été très compliqué, ce chapitre étant relativement « court » et ne sert qu'à placer le décor. Quelques points à éclaircir cependant :

\- Eh non, Karin ne sera pas la pouffe de service qui casse tous les couples et qui fait des coups bas. Ici, elle est la meilleure amie d'Hinata. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de PDV la concernant, mais elle a quand même une place non négligeable dans cette histoire. Pour les amateurs de la team Taka ou tout simplement des sbires de Orochimaru, vous aurez le droit à une petite visite de Tayuya, Sakon & Cie dans le chapitre six et dans un OS.

\- Je veux aussi vous faire part de mon aversion pour le personnage de Sakura dans le manga (et l'anime par extension), mais elle reste très exploitable dans les fanfiction. Attendez-vous à entendre parlez d'elle assez souvent car malgré tout, elle m'inspire beaucoup.

 **REPONSE AUX NON-LOGES :**

 _ **Tenshi :**_ Ravie que le début t'es plu et impatiente de savoir ton avis sur ce premier chapitre :) Je posterais donc un chapitre par semaine (le mercredi) et comme tu as pu le constater, l'histoire se déroule sous différents points de vu mais le rôle principal est tenu par Hinata. Bises, Kaaru.

 _ **Angel :**_ Si tu savais comme je suis très heureuse de constater que j'ai d'anciens lecteurs, ça me fait tellement plaisir d'avoir en quelque sorte embelli ta journée. Si tu veux savoir, tu as embelli la mienne aussi ^^. Pour répondre à tes interrogations, je compte corriger et changer quelques petits détails ici et là dans certains chapitres, surtout concernant Hinata. Celle que j'ai modelé il y a quelques années me parait aujourd'hui faible et gnangnan donc je remédie à cela :) En espérant que ce premier chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu : bises, Kaaru.

 ** _Guest :_ ** Merci beaucoup de reprendre la lecture de mon histoire :)

 _ **Chapitre dédié à Patrick, un ami parti trop tôt**_

 _ **10/03/2013.**_

 **Merci d'avoir lu, Bises** **•**


	3. 2 - Le temps d'une soirée

**MEMOIRE**

.

 **Résumé général :** Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation,  Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant « monde parfait » de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.

 **Genres :** UA **•** Psychologie **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

 **Personnages principaux :** Hinata, Naruto, Temari et Sakura.

 **Statut :** Une vingtaine de chapitres et une dizaine d'OS sont prévus.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la création et la prorpiété de Masashi Kishimoto : je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Mot d'auteur :** Dès le début j'ai du retard et je m'en excuse ! C'est juste que j'ai dormi tout mercredi après-midi et ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête que je devais poster un nouveau chapitre hier : la quiche quoi ! A partir de la semaine prochaine je n'aurais plus le temps de faire des siestes le mercredi après-midi et donc d'oublier aussi bêtement ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

"La Vengeance est souvent dû à l'Amour"

 **Chapitre II :** **Le temps d'une soirée** **.**

 **.**

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
 **Appartement de Karin & Hinata, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 20h15.**

Je termine de faire les lacets de ma converse gauche, marmonnant contre la perspicacité de ma rouquine de meilleure amie et surtout contre son don pour le chantage. Elle m'a quand même menacé de déménager chez une de ses "supers conquêtes d'une -ou plusieurs nuits beaucoup plus dynamique que toi" en me laissant les charges et impôts de l'appartement sur le dos ! _Traîtresse_ , je peste intérieurement avant de me relever pour sortir de ma chambre et prendre la direction de celle de la dite traîtresse.

Dès les vingt ans de Karin, nous avons décidé de louer ce petit appartement en centre-ville ensemble alors que je n'avais même pas dix-sept ans à l'époque. Elle souhaitait ne plus être dépendante de sa vieille grand-mère aux pauvres revenus et mon père était sur le point de me jeter dehors. C'était il y a environ quatre ans et à ce moment-là, mon amie aux cheveux rouges possédait déjà un travail dans un magasin de prêt à porter tandis que le banquier personnel de ma _prestigieuse_ famille m'apprenait que je possédais une somme d'argent faramineuse sur mon compte de la part de ma mère. Evidemment, cette somme ne pouvait être touchée avant ma majorité.

Si au début on s'en est sorti, cela est devenu très compliqué quand Karin a démissionné de son boulot de vendeuse pour se consacrer pleinement à ses stages rémunérés en études de médecine. Malheureusement, son maigre salaire ne suffisant plus, il a fallu trouver une solution afin de payer le loyer et de finir les fins de mois sans se serrer la ceinture. C'est suite à cette situation désastreuse que j'ai pris la décision de postuler comme serveuse au bar Tebanesu, il y a deux ans. Je m'y suis plu instantanément et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Arrivée devant sa porte parsemée de posters en tout genre, je frappe sans ménagement, déjà agacé de la soirée qui va suivre. Malgré ces vingt-quatre ans imminents, Karin reste une éternelle adolescente : fêtarde et gamine.

 **« Karin, je suis prête. On peut y aller ! »**

Plus vite nous y serons plus vite nous partirons, enfin plus vite je partirais, c'est logique. Et alors que je commence à monter des plans plus farfelus les uns des autres afin de m'éclipser sans être vu à la soirée, Karin apparait devant moi dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Elle est habillée d'une courte robe grise moulant son corps sans trop de vulgarité, elle a aussi lissé ses cheveux et gagné quelques centimètres avec de hauts talons. Ses lèvres glossées s'étirent en un sourire ravageur et ses yeux d'un rouge électrique brillent d'un éclat malicieux.

 **« Alors, comment tu me trouves ?** minaude-t-elle en posant comme une mannequin renommée aurait posé pour un célèbre magazine de mode.

 **\- Un poil plus extravagante que d'habitude,** je me moque gentiment. **Dis-moi, tu comptes passer la nuit avec quelqu'un ce soir ?**

 **\- Non,** elle me répond en me dépassant pour se rendre dans le salon. **Je compte passer la nuit** _ **chez**_ **quelqu'un ce soir,** nuance-t-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé.

 **\- Donc en gros tu vas « chasser » ..?** je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me plaçant derrière le canapé.

 **\- Exactement ! »**

C'est juste parfait, elle va être tellement occupée à mettre le grappin sur les plus beaux garçons de la boîte qu'elle ne va même pas remarquer ma fuite...

 **« Bon, on y va ! »**

Suite à ma réplique, je prends mon sac et commence à me diriger vers la sortie quand je suis arrêtée par la voix de ma meilleure amie :

 **« Comment ça "on y va" ? Tu vas y aller dans cette tenue-là ? Tu blagues, j'espère ?** m'interroge-t-elle les yeux ronds.

 **\- Ben... non, je ne blague pas. »**

Elle se lève du canapé et me toise de haut en bas d'un regard agacé et réprobateur. Je ne connais rien à la mode contrairement à Karin ou encore à Ino. Je préfère me cacher dans de larges sweat à capuche et être la plus discrète possible avec des couleurs sombre et ternes en accord avec mon humeur habituel que de me trimbaler à droite et à gauche habillée de robes aux couleurs voyantes et aux décolletés monstrueusement plongeants ! Les seuls moments où je m'habille avec une certaine classe sont quand je travaille au bar. L'uniforme de serveuse est composé d'une chemise blanche dont les trois boutons du haut ne servent à rien, d'une jupe noire lisse m'arrivant au-dessus des genoux ainsi que des chaussures à talon.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Hina ?** soupire-t-elle tragiquement en m'empoignant par le bras pour me traîner en direction de sa chambre. **»**

.

Point Of View **Externe**  
 **Dans un hôtel chic au Nord du Japon, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 20h21.**

Une femme d'âge mûre qui possède de longs cheveux noirs ondulant dans son dos nu, a ses beaux yeux rouges à spirales rivés sur un seul homme. _Le meurtrier._ L'homme qui a assassiné son aimé, sa vie. Elle se l'est juré, sur la tombe de son mari et sur la tête de son fils, que l'être infâme responsable de ce crime va salement payer ! Ça la dégoûte de savoir cet assassin en vie alors que son amour de toujours se fait ronger et bouffer par les parasites. La vengeance ne va pas le ramener, elle le sait pertinemment, mais elle va en tirer un minimum de satisfaction de ce semblant de justice.

La jolie brune a fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir des informations sur cet individu et a bien mis quatre ans à le retrouver et maintenant qu'il est là, elle ne va pas le laisser filer. Son sang boue dans ses veines d'une haine ardente et destructrice. Elle regarde l'horloge de la grande salle puis porte sa flûte de champagne à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Ensuite, elle se dirige d'une démarche sensuelle et féline vers ce type avec la ferme intention qu'il périsse de ses mains. Et elle ne va pas attendre son ami pour cela. Elle n'a plus la patience nécessaire.

.

 **Appartement Nara - No Sabaku, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 20h45.**

Shikamaru Nara enfile le haut de son smoking, fait le nœud de sa cravate noire, puis se dirige d'un pas discret vers la porte d'entrée.

 **« Tu es chic pour une simple réunion entre collègues** _**Shikamaru**_ **,** constate Temari les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur. **»**

Le brun ne l'a même pas entendu se déplacer, ce qui prouve qu'elle semble avoir flairé son petit manège depuis un moment. Cependant, il préfère continuer à jouer la carte de l'innocence. D'un mouvement lent et calculé, Shikamaru fait face à sa petite amie et affronte son regard méfiant de son regard sombre et décontracté. Ses mains se glissent paresseusement dans ses poches de pantalon avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

 **« J'ai sans doute oublié de te dire qu'après cette réunion il y aura une petite réception. Je n'y resterais pas longtemps, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper.**

\- _**Oublié**_ **, hein ?** l'interroge-t-elle sceptique. **»**

Le jeune homme observe Temari s'avancer de quatre pas sans le lâcher des yeux, le regard hostile et accusateur. La No Sabaku s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite et souffle avec une colère retenue :

 **« Ne me prend pas pour une quiche,** _**Nara**_ **. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'avec moi ces choses-là n'ont jamais marché ! »**

Le jeune homme déglutit et se recule de plusieurs pas pour reprendre contenance. Il essaye de garder son calme et son impassibilité face au regard maintenant meurtrier de la furie blonde debout devant lui. La dernière chose qu'il veut, c'est qu'elle découvre ce qu'il lui cache. Cela revient à la mettre en danger elle aussi et il en est hors de question. Il a déjà trop à perdre et trop perdu dans cette histoire.

 **« Je suis déjà en retard, alors tu seras gentille d'arrêter de me soupçonner de je ne sais quoi et de me laisser partir,** tente-t-il en lui tournant le dos. **»**

Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et commence à sortir. Il faut plusieurs secondes à Temari, surprise par tant d'audace venant de son flemmard, pour se ressaisir en vitesse et attraper violemment le bras de son petit ami.

 **« Eh, Ecoute !** commence-t-elle piquée au vif.

\- **Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter !** la coupe-t-il en lui saisissant les épaules afin de les faire reculer tous les deux dans l'appartement qu'ils ont à moitié quitté. **Je te demande juste de me faire confiance Temari.**  
 **\- Mais tu...**

 **\- Fais-moi confiance,** marmonne-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme afin qu'elle se taise. **»**

Puis il s'enfuit, la laissant pantoise face à cet échange vaseux et énigmatique. Il lui cache quelque chose, elle en est sûre, de plus cela a l'air d'être quelque chose d'assez important. La jeune femme se rend dans son salon où le petit Asuma dort toujours à poing fermé sur le grand canapé. Elle se dirige d'un pas lent vers la baie vitrée qui donne sur une grande terrasse et tire sur le rideau marron chocolat.

Les derniers rayons de soleil colorent la pièce d'un ton sombre. Temari pose son front sur la surface froide et inspire douloureusement. Elle a un étrange pressentiment qui lui retourne l'estomac. C'est pour cela que quand elle a vu la silhouette de son amoureux sortir du bâtiment, leurs yeux se sont accrochés un quart de seconde où elle a essayé de faire passer un message du genre _**« Sois prudent »**_ auquel il a semblé répondre _**« Ne t'inquiète pas »**_. Puis Shikamaru a disparu dans son élégante auto noire. Déterminée, Temari s'est promis de mettre toutes ces cachotteries au clair une fois qu'il sera revenu...

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
 **Appartement Karin & Hinata, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 21h15.**

Alors que je m'observe dans le grand miroir à pied que possède Karin, je m'autorise à esquisser un micro sourire. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me trouve _j_ _olie_. Le temps de mon relooking express, mon amie a réussi à me faire oublier mes tracas sentimentaux, me remontant efficacement le moral. Ma chevelure ébène est relevée dans un chignon simple et esthétiquement débraillé, le contour de mes yeux est maquillé au crayon noir -elle a un peu forcé sur la dose d'ailleurs, mais ma rouquine de meilleure amie a surtout assuré pour ce qui est de ma tenue. Elle est composée d'un haut blanc pailleté qui brille de mille feux sous la lumière, d'un slim noir soulignant mes courbes qu'elle a réussi à dénicher au fin fond de ma commode ainsi que des escarpins noirs pour rehausser ma petite taille.

 **« Je te savais d'une grande beauté, mais là tu es** _ **magnifique**_ **Hinata et je ne comprends pas pourquoi une personne aussi belle que toi se cache derrière des pulls larges et immondes !** m'avoue ma meilleure amie avec son tact légendaire. **»**

Si je suis aussi belle qu'elle le prétend, Naruto m'aurait remarqué, non ? je ne peux m'empêcher de marmonner intérieurement. À la pensée du blond qui fait battre mon cœur à la chamade, mes yeux commencent à piquer furieusement, mais le fait que je ne veux absolument pas gâcher le travail de Karin m'aide à tenir bon.

 **« Hinata, il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer pour lui,** me dit mon amie qui a perçu ma tristesse. **C'est un idiot fini ce mec ! Franchement, il faut vraiment avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas remarquer qu'il n'y a aucune autre personne vivante sur cette Terre qui l'aime autant que tu l'aimes ! Il a toujours un train de retard par rapport aux autres. Le jour où il s'en rendra compte et que tu seras pleinement heureuse dans les bras d'un autre, il ne pourra que s'en mordre les doigts...** **»**

Je sais qu'elle dit tout cela dans le but de me consoler, mais ces mots me font plus de mal que de bien. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas besoin de me sentir encore plus mal que maintenant. Ce soir je compte m'amuser un peu et tenter d'oublier, l'espace de quelques heures, mon mal-être. Je vais tout faire pour.

 **« Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille,** je lui rappelle. **»**

.

 **Restaurant Ichiraku, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 21h37.**

Nous sommes entrées dans Ichiraku, un restaurant familiale situé à l'Est de la grande ville qu'était Konoha. Toute la bande a l'habitude de se réunir ici depuis notre plus jeune âge. Je salue Teuchi, qui est derrière les fourneaux et qui est aussi le chef depuis environ quarante-cinq années, ayant eu le plaisir de servir trois de nos générations. Ensuite, nous nous sommes dirigées vers notre table habituelle au fond du restaurant où du monde nous attend déjà.

 **« Bonsoir tout le monde, c'est nous !** s'écrit Karin en faisant la bise à Ino qui nous a vu la première et qui s'est levée. **Au faite, je préviens que Sasuke ne pourra pas venir ce soir, heures supplémentaires à son boulot. Par contre toi, je ne savais pas que tu venais !** reproche-t-elle à Suigetsu. **»**

A l'annonce de notre arrivée, de nombreuses paires d'yeux se sont tournés vers nous pour se fixer plus longuement sur moi. Je les salue timidement, alors que des tonnes de compliments fusent de tous les côtés. Etant peu habituée à ce genre d'attention, je ne peux que balbutier des remerciements d'une petite voix, gênée.

Kiba vient me faire la bise en me glissant un _**« Tu es trop sexy comme ça, ma belle ! »**_ qui me met encore plus mal à l'aise, si possible. Kiba Inuzuka, un grand brun baraqué, surprotecteur et coureur de jupons, est mon meilleur ami depuis les couches culottes, nos mères ayant été très proches avant nos naissances. Il a toujours été là pour moi, un genre de confident mais surtout le grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Suite à un discret encouragement de la part de mon frère de cœur, j'ose lever le regard vers les personnes présentes autour de la table : Saï parle activement avec un Suigetsu qui sirote un jus de fruit, Ino s'assoit avec Karin aux côtés de Sakura et Naruto qui s'embrassent langoureusement ne semblant pas avoir remarqué notre arrivée. Apparemment, ma meilleure amie a omis de me prévenir que la Rose serait accompagnée de son petit ami. J'ai dû me faire violence afin de ne pas pleurer, me répétant mentalement de ne pas craquer. Il me suffit juste de les ignorer et tout va aller pour le mieux, non ? j'essaye de me convaincre. Etant d'une transparence affligeante, j'ai le déplaisir de me faire guider à l'écart par Kiba.

 **« Hina...** commence-t-il vainement car je le coupe immédiatement dans son élan de pitié à peine dissimulé.  
 **\- Je t'en supplie, garde ta pitié pour toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, Kiba. Tu vois là, Karin a mis une heure à me préparer et je ne veux pas tout gâcher en pleurant comme l'idiote que je suis parce que l'homme dont je me suis solidement amourachée il y a plus de quinze ans sort avec une autre ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je peux faire face à ça sans grands problèmes !** je mens assez mal puisqu'il me reprit rapidement.

 **\- Justement, je ne crois pas que tu peux faire face à ça** _ **seule**_ **. »**

Je le fixe avec une colère que je veux visible. La pitié est vraiment la seule chose que je ne veux pas lire dans les yeux de mes amis. Naruto vit sa vie comme il l'entend, la partageant avec Sakura. Juste pour cela, je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il me faut tourner la page et avancer, et ce n'est pas avec des personnes compatissantes à mon chagrin que je vais m'en sortir, loin de là.

 **« Tu sais quoi Kiba ? Pour une fois, je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour passer outre la douleur que je ressens et je compte bien m'occuper de moi-même,** _ **seule**_ **. Alors maintenant fou moi la paix !** je lui lance au visage. **»**

C'est rare les fois où je me mets en colère, mais là il a dépassé les bornes. Me croire aussi faible, c'est quasiment insultant ! Je sais que je suis capable de surmonter ça, comme la fière Hyuuga que j'étais.

 _ **« Sache ma puce que les femmes Hyuuga sont fortes. Cela ne se voit peut-être pas extérieurement à cause de nos corps frêles et menus, mais nous sommes des dures !**_ _résonnent les paroles de ma mère dans ma tête._ _ **»**_

Je pars m'attabler avec les autres d'un pas furieux, le laissant en plan, sans doute totalement ébahit de mon haussement de ton inhabituel.

 **« Salut Hinata ! Ça va ?** me demande soucieusement Sakura qui a daigné se décoller de son amoureux pour remarquer ma présence. **»**

A l'entente de sa voix, toute trace d'énervement disparait subitement de mon visage. Je suis à nouveau vide de tout sentiment, impassible. Je tourne négligemment mon regard vers elle, essayant de ne pas croiser les perles bleues de Naruto à ses côtés.

 **« Bonsoir Sakura,** je me contente de lui répondre en arborant un sourire forcé ressemblant plus à une horrible grimace qu'à autre chose. **»**

Puis je me tourne vers Ino afin de répondre à une banale question qu'elle vient de me poser. Après quelques minutes de politesses, nous commandons notre repas et mangeons en parlant de tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis notre dernière rencontre tous ensemble, en mars dernier. Evidemment, Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de rappeler à tout le monde quelle extraordinaire petite amie fait la Rose sous les rougissements mal à l'aise de cette dernière.

Suite aux éloges du blond, il y a un moment de flottement assez gênant où la tension est nettement palpable du côté de Karin et Kiba. Même Ino semble fusiller sa meilleure amie du regard, agacée. Personnellement, j'ai juste envie de disparaître. Il me faut du temps et un peu de recul pour accepter que je ne vais jamais être celle qui va rendre Naruto heureux, cela va être difficile et prendre beaucoup temps, mais il le faut.

.

Point Of View **Externe**

 **Sur une autoroute au Nord du Japon, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 22h.**

Alors qu'il conduit à toute allure sur une autoroute quelque part au nord du Japon, Shikamaru Nara reçoit un appel. Au début il croit à un appel d'une Temari en colère, mais en voyant l'image d'une femme aux cheveux noirs qui ne ressemble définitivement pas à sa petite amie s'afficher sur son écran tactile, il répond instantanément :

 **« Kurenaï ? T'inquiète pas je suis un peu en retard mais j'arr…**

 **\- Shikamaru,** le coupe-t-elle d'une voix angoissée. **Il faut vraiment que tu rapplique parce que je crois que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise,** lui avoue-t-elle.

 **\- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es chargé de choper ce mec toute seule ?** devine le brun d'une voix lasse.  
 **\- Je... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser encore s'échapper ! Il est à côté de moi, inconscient pour trois bonnes heures.** Il y eut un assez long silence qui ne rassura pas la femme quant à la réaction de son ami.  
 **\- J'arrive,** conclut-il d'une voix grave. **»**

Puis il raccroche. Le brun serre fortement le volant de ses grands doigts et appuie sur l'accélérateur, dépassant de loin les limites de vitesse autorisées sur cette autoroute. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. C'est rare ce genre de sensations chez lui, et là cela ne présage rien de bon. Galère...

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
 **Près de la boîte de nuit Naitokurabu, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 22h53.**

Les néons de l'enseigne de la boîte de nuit clignotent toutes les demi-secondes en affichant _« Naitokurabu »_ nous aveuglant plus qu'autre chose au passage. Nous sommes déjà dans la queue depuis plus d'une demie heure et je trouve les personnes autour de nous plus louches les unes que les autres. Parfois, j'aperçois des regards pervers me reluquer de haut en bas et ça me dégoûte. Pour couronner le tout, Kiba me surveille de près, s'empressant de leur lancer des regards noirs dont lui seul connait le secret. Il se veut rassurant en serrant ma main dans la sienne à me la broyer. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?

Nous avons beau être des habitués de cette boîte -enfin surtout Ino et Karin, nous ne faisons pas partis des groupes clichés qui connaissent le videur magique qui nous laisse entrer sans que l'on ait à attendre quatre plomb. On connait Shin mais la seule chose qu'il nous accorde c'est des boissons à moitié prix.

De là où l'on se trouve, la musique s'entend presque comme si nous étions déjà à l'intérieur et même les odeurs de tabac et d'alcool se sentent de loin. J'en viens me demander pour la millième fois ce que je faisais là.. _._ Nous avons dû attendre encore une demi-heure pour enfin pénétrer dans la grande salle. Les odeurs d'alcool, de tabac, de produits illicites et de sueurs m'assaillent vivement les narines. La musique qui est à un volume que je ne croyais pas pouvoir exister agresse mes tympans. Pourvu que Karin parte vite « chasser » afin que je puisse partir d'ici le plus rapidement. Kiba, Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto et moi nous nous dirigeons vers le bar et nous nous y installons. Ino, Saï et Sakura ont disparu dans la foule et à mon plus grand malheur, je suis assise aux côtés de l'Uzumaki.

Mes trois amis commandent des boissons hyper alcoolisées, pour ma part je me contente d'un simple panaché. Je compte conduire ce soir donc vaux mieux pour moi que je ne boive pas plus que cela et puis de toute façon je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool. J'ai largement bu mon quota de vodka pour toute une vie lors de l'anniversaire de Suigetsu, le dix-huit février dernier. Trop plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas le blond à mes côtés se pencher vers moi et est grandement surprise de cette soudaine proximité entre nous. Je faillis même tomber de ma chaise en reculant brusquement.

 **« Hinata,** commence Naruto en comblant à nouveau le peu d'espace entre nous. **»**

Je me raidis instantanément quand je sens la voix rauque de Naruto près de mon oreille, son souffle chaud et régulier contre ma joue ainsi que l'agréable odeur de son haleine alcoolisée et citronnée. Je perds le fil des évènements et mon cœur, ce _traitre_ , s'affole.

 **« Tu sais, il faut que je te..** »

A mon plus grand soulagement, il est interrompu par Sakura qui vient de nous retrouver. Je pense que c'est la seule fois de la soirée que je bénis sa présence.

 **« Naruto ! Tu viens danser ?** elle crie pour se faire entendre à cause du volume de la musique. **»**

Je sens son regard bleu se poser sur moi, mais je ne le regarde plus trop concentrée par les bulles éclatants dans mon verre. Puis ils partent enfin et je peux souffler de soulagement. Dix minutes plus tard, Karin part « chasser », n'oubliant pas de me dire (ou plutôt de me hurler) qu'elle cela ne l'empêche pas de me surveiller pour ne pas que je m'échappe en douce. Suigetsu s'éclipse à je ne sais quel moment. Kiba, en grand-frère protecteur qu'il est, me supplie de le biper sur son portable au cas où un pervers s'approche trop près de moi avant de partir draguer une jolie brune. Je me retrouve donc seule au bar à faire du rangement dans mon portable pour passer le temps.

 **« Je sens que la soirée va être longue.** Je soupire pour moi-même. **»**

.

Point Of View **Externe**  
 **Parking d'un hangar au Nord du Japon, le jeudi 16 juin 2011 à 23h17.**

 **« Comment tu t'es fait ça ?** demande un jeune homme à une femme brune en pointant le bleu sur sa joue droite.  
 **\- Attends que l'on soit sur la route, je te raconterais tout depuis le début,** lui dit-elle en fermant le coffre d'une voiture noire où ils ont précédemment jeté un corps inerte. **»**

Ils montent en voiture, le jeune homme au volant et la femme brune du côté passager. Ils démarrent et partent à toute vitesse.

 **« Alors ?** l'interroge-t-il au bout d'un moment. **»**

La femme prend une inspiration et commence son récit :

 **« Je suis arrivée vers 20h. Kakashi m'a accompagné puis il est reparti car il était persuadé que je ne le trouverais pas là-bas. Il avait tort, je l'ai tout de suite repéré. Je suis entrée dans cette réception privée sous une fausse identité. Il était là, à vivre le plus normalement du monde !** hallucine-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de rage. **J'ai joué de mon charme et il m'a suivi. Je pense qu'il m'avait reconnu depuis le début ou alors il a flairé le piège parce que quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dehors, il m'a frappé,** continue-t-elle en montrant sa joue. **La suite tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !** termine-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. **»**

Le jeune homme à la coupe d'ananas n'insiste pas plus et laisse la femme seule avec ses pensées. Malgré le fait qu'il ait récupéré son amie saine et sauve, le mauvais pressentiment de tout à l'heure lui tiraille toujours les entrailles. Il ne se doute nullement que ses craintes sont réelles et fondées puisque dans le coffre de sa voiture, le chloroforme commence doucement mais surement à ne plus faire effet, mais cela les deux personnes à l'avant ne le savent pas.

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Boîte de nuit Naitokurabu, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 00h01.**

Minuit passé et toujours aussi seule. Je me doute bien que Kiba prend un malin plaisir à repousser tous les mecs bizarres -ou non- entrant dans mon périmètre, alors je peux toujours rêver si je veux être invitée à danser. La vue de Naruto et Sakura en train de se bécoter commence sérieusement à m'écœurer. J'aperçois Karin s'éloigner de plus en plus de là où je me trouve, c'est donc le moment parfait pour m'éclipser de cet enfer. Je donne suite à cette constatation en me saisissant de mon sac pour me diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. C'est assez laborieux de se frayer un chemin entre ces gens en délire, mais je le fais tant bien que mal. J'aperçois les portes de sortie à quelques mètres à peine quand mon pied se tord sur quelque chose. Maladroite et malchanceuse comme je suis, je pense que je vais m'étaler comme une crêpe devant tout le monde et ainsi m'humilier une énième fois, mais à la place j'heurte le torse d'un homme qui me serre contre lui avec force, m'empêchant de tomber.

 **«** **Tu sais que tu peux me lâcher, je pense que tu n'as plus rien à craindre...** me dit-il au bout d'un moment. **»**

J'ouvre une paupière puis l'autre, ayant fermé les yeux durant le choc qu'à provoquer la collision de nos deux corps. Mes doigts sont fermement accrochés à une chemise blanche et lisse. Doucement, je lève le regard vers mon sauveur, le cœur battant et tombe littéralement dans deux océans chocolatés. Durant une seconde je crois m'y noyer et mon cœur accélère la cadence. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler cet inconnu qui vient de me sauver la mise : sa peau mate brille d'une fine couche de sueur, ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés le rendent séduisant à s'en damner, je sens sous mes doigts des muscles plantureusement marqués et il doit faire une bonne tête et demie de plus que moi.

 **« Je.. vraiment.. enfin.. désolée** , jebafouille le rouge aux joues en m'éloignant de lui, gênée. **»**

Un petit rire lui échappe alors qu'il efface le semblant de distance que j'ai mis entre nous, me faisant perdre le peu de moyens que je possédais encore.

 **« J'accepte tes excuses à condition que tu acceptes de danser avec moi. »**

J'hésite une microseconde le temps que mon précédent plan de fuite quitte mon esprit. Avec appréhension, je me saisis de la main qu'il me tend. Il me guide à travers la foule vers la vraie piste de danse où une musique un peu plus douce que les autres est déjà bien entamée. Il lâche ma main pour glisser ses bras autour de mes hanches d'un geste lent. J'en suis parcourue de frissons. A mon tour, j'entoure timidement mes bras autour de son cou, étant inexpérimentée dans ce genre de situation et redoutant sa réaction. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et me rapproche de lui, nos courbes épousant parfaitement le corps de l'autre. Nous bougeons lascivement au doux rythme de la musique. Je ne suis pas très doué en matière de slow malgré mon statut de danseuse -plus précisément ballerine, mais il semble s'en sortir pour deux donc cela compense mon non-savoir sur les slows.

 **« Je m'appelle Reiji,** me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

 **\- H-Hinata. »**

Pitoyable. Il doit me trouver pitoyable et se demande sûrement pourquoi il danse avec une fille comme moi, pas capable d'aligner deux mots sans bégayer.

 **« Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignonne ?** **Surtout quand tu rougis et bégayes. Dis, est-ce moi qui te mets dans cet état ? »**

Saturation de compliments. Mon visage brûle au-delà du possible. Cet homme veut ma mort, c'est certain. Quoi de mieux que la flatterie pour anéantir la jeune femme anxieuse et peu sûre d'elle que je suis. Ma poitrine compressée contre son torse ne m'aide pas non plus à me sentir mieux et ne parlons pas de mon organe vital. Ma respiration s'est faite irrégulière et j'ai soudainement très chaud. Pourquoi diable je réagis ainsi ?

 **« Je plaisante,** rigole-t-il en voyant mon expression perdue et confuse. **Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien, tu veux aller boire quelque chose ? »**

J'hoche frénétiquement de la tête, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot tellement je suis étourdie par la chaleur et par lui. Quand nous quittons la piste et nous nous éloignons de la masse en folie, je me sens un peu mieux presque instantanément et le fait que je ne sois plus collée à lui aide aussi. Nous nous installons au bar où il se commande une vodka. Ne voulant pas paraître trop cruche, j'acceptais son offre de m'en payer une aussi. Ce n'est pas _une seule_ boisson qui va me mettre dans le même état que la dernière fois quand même. Enfin j'espère.

Après un moment, Reiji engage une banale discussion qui me met tout de suite plus à l'aise, l'alcool aidant. Je me sens beaucoup mieux et peux lui parler librement sans bafouiller et avec plus d'assurance. Sans que je ne fasse vraiment attention, ça me parait normal que je commande une seconde vodka qui est vite suivie par une troisième puis une quatrième...

.

 **02h56.**

 **« .. Et puis il est tombé dans la piscine ce con !** termine Reiji, hilare. **»**

Un rire frisant l'hystérie m'échappe à la fin de son anecdote personnelle, m'étourdissant un peu plus. Ma tête bourdonne, j'ai constamment chaud mais je m'en fiche pas mal en fait. Tant qu'un homme aussi agréable et charmant que Reiji est près de moi, fait attention à moi et _s'intéresse_ à moi : j'en ai cure du reste. Il ne semble pas avoir de mauvaises intentions envers moi, contrairement aux types louches que Kiba a repoussé de mon périmètre tout à l'heure dans la file. Je le connais peut-être que depuis quelques heures, mais je lui voue déjà une confiance sans limites, sans doute à cause de l'alcool. Ah cette chère amie !

J'interpelle le barman à nouveau et commande une sixième de vodka. Il me l'apporte rapidement, me lançant un étrange regard auquel je ne fais absolument pas attention. Alors que je vais l'entamer, une violente poigne arrête mon mouvement et me vole ma boisson. A mon plus grand étonnement Naruto se tient devant moi, face à Reiji. Il boit dans mon verre et se penche ensuite vers mon ancien vis-à-vis pour lui glisser des paroles que je ne peux entendre. Je suis surprise de voir Reiji se lever, le teint devenu livide, avant qu'il ne me salue brièvement et parte brusquement. Outrée et quelque peu en colère que l'on ait congédié Reiji ainsi, je me lève à mon tour pour me mettre devant mon ami blond qui arbore son sourire idiot qui m'agace pour le coup.

 **« De quel droit te permets-tu de faire ça ?** je m'écrie en rogne.

 **\- Ben…** est le seul mot qu'il me sort, trop surprit de ma réaction. **»**

Son sourire a disparu et tant mieux d'ailleurs ! Je sais que c'est l'alcool ainsi que la colère accumulé depuis cet après-midi qui me fait réagir comme cela, mais je n'en peux plus. Il faut absolument que ça sorte.

 **« Écoute, tu n'es ni mon père, ni Kiba, ni mon petit ami ou quoi ce soit d'autre, donc tu n'avais pas à me faire ça !** je m'emporte.

 **\- As-tu remarqué comment il te faisait boire ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool et pourtant…**  
 **\- Tais-toi !** je le coupe en criant. **Ne fait pas comme si tu t'intéressais à mon bien-être ou que tu me connaissais par cœur parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi tu gâches tout à chaque fois, hein ? Pourquoi j... »**

 _Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Pourquoi tu existes ?_ J'inspire par à coup, les mains tremblantes de colère. Mes yeux me piquent et les larmes menacent de couler, mais je reste digne malgré tout. Toutefois, la réalité me rattrape avec une rapidité effrayante : je viens d'élever la voix sur Naruto, lui hurlant des choses horribles, _pensant_ des choses horribles. Je risque un coup d'œil vers lui : les yeux écarquillés, il me sonde, étonné comme jamais. La tristesse que j'y lis ensuite, me foudroie le cœur.

 **« Pardon. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça,** s'excuse-t-il après un moment. **Je suis ton ami et je pensais bien faire.**

 **\- Eh bien tu avais tort !** je me sens quand même obligée de lui rétorquer avec méchanceté. **»**

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant d'un pauvre sourire que je ne lui connais pas du tout puis il part, disparaissant parmi la foule. Sans aucun doute pour aller retrouver sa petite amie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste plantée là, immobile comme une idiote à retenir mes larmes, mais en me rappelant le départ forcé de mon ami, je me saisis de mon sac et sors de la boîte avec précipitation. Une fois dehors, je scrute les environs à sa recherche et avec une chance inouïe, je le trouve seul de l'autre côté de la rue.

 **« Reiji !** je l'appelle en courant vers lui, manquant de m'étaler sur le trottoir plusieurs fois à cause de mes étourdissements. **»**

Il parait d'abord étonné pour ensuite esquisser un sourire chaleureux empreint d'une certaine crainte.

 **« Ton ami va être furieux, il pense que je t'ai saoulé pour mieux t'avoir dans mon lit. Bien que ce ne fût absolument pas mon attention, tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de lui.**  
 **\- Il en est hors de question. Je vois très bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de garçon.** »

Après un moment d'un silence encore un peu tendu, il dit :

 **« J'ai déjà appelé un taxi. Tu comptes rentrer comment ?**

 **\- J'ai une voiture garé non loin d'ici, mais vu ce que j'ai bu je ne préfère pas prendre le volant.**

 **\- Sage décision,** souffle-t-il seulement. **»**

Après une quinzaine de minutes passées dans le silence et la fraîcheur de la nuit, un taxi s'arrête à notre niveau. Nous y montons tous les deux dedans et alors que le chauffeur démarre, je remarque que j'ai oublié mon gilet.

 **« Mince !** je peste en ouvrant la portière. **Reiji, j'ai oublié ma veste ça ne te dérange pas de…**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas vas-y, mais fais vite ! »**

Je me redirige vers les portes arrières de la boîte et entre avec la permission d'un agent de sécurité, je prends tout de suite la direction du bar. Je trouve comme prévu mon gilet et compte partir quand je vois que mon verre de vodka à moitié vidé par Naruto est toujours là. Je termine le fond qu'il reste, ne faisant pas attention à l'arrière-goût bizarre qu'il a et repart de plus bel à l'extérieur.

Une fois dans l'auto, le chauffeur nous demande où nous voulons allés et c'est avec détermination que je ne me connais pas que je lui livre mon adresse. Quand le taxi démarre avec Reiji et moi à son bord, un mal de tête me prend soudainement. Mais je passe outre en écoutant les blagues douteuses de mon nouvel ami. Un peu de compagnie ce soir ne va pas me faire pas de mal.

.

Point Of View **Externe**  
 **Sur une autoroute le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 03h35.**

 **« Comment va mon bébé ?** demande tendrement Kurenaï. **»**

 **\- Oh, il va bien. Il a passé la fin d'après-midi avec Hinata et là c'est Temari qui le garde,** répond le jeune homme brun à ses côtés. **»**

Cela fait un peu plus de vingt minutes qu'il est éveillé et qu'il écoute attentivement la discussion des deux personnes à l'avant. Hidan n'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il est dans la merde. Et jusqu'au cou ! Ils veulent le tuer, se débarrasser de lui ? Et bien ils vont mourir avec lui ! S'ils l'ont enlevé, c'est que ces deux personnes semblent savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui et ce n'est pas bon du tout pour ses affaires. Il n'a donc qu'une seule échappatoire : les entraîner dans la tombe avec lui, eux et leurs quelconques informations. De toute manière il n'a plus rien à perdre, autant se tuer avec ces deux imbéciles que de s'échapper sans rien faire au risque de se faire zigouillé par son patron.

Furtivement, il se relève de façon à ne pas être vu dans le rétroviseur puis se jette agilement sur les sièges arrière, faisant du bruit et effrayant l'homme et la femme. Avec rapidité, il passe une main sur la nuque de la personne du côté passager qui semble être la femme et commence à l'étrangler. Shikamaru, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, fit la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite : il lâche le volant dans le but de venir en aide à Kurenaï. Il n'a juste pas pensé que tout cela ait été calculé à l'avance par leur agresseur aux cheveux blancs qui relâche la brune avant que le Nara eusse le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour s'emparer du volant et faire déraper la voiture vers la gauche ; vers le bord de la falaise qu'ils longent.C'est ainsi qu'une voiture noire, contenant trois passagers, percute la rambarde de sécurité pour dévaler la pente raide de la falaise et finir contre un arbre plus bas dans d'atroces bruits de vitres cassées et cris de détresses.

* * *

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•

 _ **03/09/2015 - 00h57**_ Bonsoir tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour les fautes de temps et d'orthographes...

\- Quel horrible cliffhanger je vous fais... dès le second chapitre en plus ! J'en suis désolée mais c'est ce que j'aime le plus écrire. Je sais, ça fait sadique comme discours mais que voulez-vous ?

\- Le passé de Temari est un des plus gros scénarios de la fiction que j'ai travaillé durant des mois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira -j'ai joué dans l'originale et le jamais vu. Jusqu'à ce qu'on en parle il reste plusieurs chapitres mais je préférais vous prévenir.

\- Mon Reiji entre en scène. A première vue, il peut ressembler fortement à Naruto -d'où le coup de cœur de notre Hinata, mais plus tard vous verrez que non !

\- Si vous aussi vous trouvez Hinata légèrement pathétique vis-à-vis de Naruto : c'est fait exprès, pour le bien de la seconde partie de cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un pénible moment à passer ;)

 **REPONSE AUX NON-LOGES :**

Tenshi : Contente que tu sois si impatiente et encore désolée pour le retard :/ Tu n'auras pas la réponse à ta question avant le chapitre quatre malheureusement :)

Lilice : Merci de la lire, ça me fait plaisir ! En espérant que ce second chapitre t'ai plu !

Angel : J'avais un peu peur qu'Hinata paraisse faible et énerve les lecteurs à la longue à être aussi obnubilée par Naruto ! Tu me rassure un peu :) Oui, tu n'as pas rêvé dans la première version de ce chapitre Hinata offrait bien un cadeau à son professeur mais j'ai supprimé cette partie car justement je voulais pas qu'Hinata paraisse trop lèche-botte? C'est déjà rare les prof soient sympas et proches de leurs élèves (qui sont souvent plus de 500 par amphi) alors je ne voulais pas trop abuser ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

 **Merci d'avoir lu, Bises** **•**


	4. OS N1 - Joyeux Noël Naruto

**MEMOIRE**

.

 **Résumé général :** Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation,  Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant « monde parfait » de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.

 **Genres :** UA **•** Psychologie **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

 **Personnages principaux :** Hinata, Naruto, Temari et Sakura.

 **Statut :** Une vingtaine de chapitres et une dizaine d'OS sont prévus.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la création et la prorpiété de Masashi Kishimoto : je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Mot d'auteur :** Me voici cette semaine avec un petit OS sans prétention. C'est en rapport avec la fiction. J'indiquerais quand ce ne sera pas le cas, mais normalement ça a toujours un rapport : c'est pour une meilleure compréhension ou juste pour connaître le passé ou la vie des personnages qui n'apparaissent pas beaucoup. Je sais à quel point cela peut être frustrant de n'avoir qu'un tout petit OS de 1000 mots à lire cette semaine, c'est peu, mais c'est un mal nécessaire :) N'hésitez pas à reviewer histoire que je sache si ça vaut le coup de continuer ou pas :)

* * *

 **OS - Joyeux Noël, Naruto.**

 **.**

 **23 décembre 1996.**

Le mois de décembre touche à sa fin, Noël approche à grands pas ainsi que la nouvelle année. Dans l'un des immenses jardins du domaine Hyuuga, une petite fille court sous la neige, attrapant les flocons avec sa langue pour savourer la fraîcheur de l'eau sur cette surface chaude. Ses courts cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés virevoltent autour de son visage rondouillard au teint porcelaine. Ses joues arborent un léger rouge naturel et ses grands yeux nacrés brillent d'émerveillement devant le spectacle que lui offre la nature. Elle a toujours adoré l'hiver et la neige, parce que cela a un rapport avec le doux prénom de sa maman Yuki, signifiant neige en japonais.

 **« Hinata, ton bonnet !** s'écrit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux naturellement blancs et aux beaux yeux bleus parsemé de tâches grises. **»**

Hinata s'élance vers cette personne, se jette dans ses bras et en profite pour humer son odeur maternelle et fraîche qui lui manque tant ses derniers temps.

 **« Maman ! Tu m'avais promis que l'on irait lui acheter un présent pour Noël. Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ? »**

Cela fait presque un mois et demi que la petite fille ne cesse d'harceler sa mère avec son histoire d'offrir un cadeau à un certain blondinet, alors il semble assez évident que madame Hyuuga n'a pas oublié !

 **« Je sais Hinata, je n'ai pas oublié,** soupire la jeune maman en lui mettant un bonnet violet sur la tête, pinçant sa joue au passage.

 **\- On peut y aller tout de suite alors ?** demande la fillette en sautillant d'impatience, sachant très bien que sa mère ne peut dire non.

 **\- D'accord,** cède-t-elle en enfilant un long manteau noir qu'elle tenait, jadis, sous le bras. **Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que l'on reste trois heures dans les magasins et... »**

Hinata ne l'écoute plus, déjà très loin devant. En voyant sa fille s'éloigner un peu trop, Yuki lui court après :

 **« Mon ange, attends-moi ! »**

La fillette pile devant le passage piéton et attend sagement que sa maman la rattrape et lui prenne la main pour traverser la route. Au bout d'un moment, la Blanche interroge la petite brune :

 **« Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ...? »**

Yuki est vraiment étonnée de voir à quel point le sourire de sa fille s'agrandit. La voir ainsi est rare, mais unique. Des moments dont la jeune mère ne s'en lasse jamais.

 **« Naruto,** elle lui répond d'un ton rêveur. **»**

Madame Hyuuga tourne à nouveau son regard vers son enfant et est de nouveau surprise de croiser ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Elle en pouffe de rire gentiment, heureuse elle-même. Après quinze minutes de marche, elles arrivent dans le quartier commercial où la petite Hyuuga en fait le tour à la recherche du cadeau idéal pour le garçon qui a cette époque-là possédait déjà son coeur. C'est en passant devant un petit magasin où l'odeur de cuir s'en échappe qu'elle s'arrête, souriante. Elle a enfin trouvé le cadeau idéal.

.

 **24 Décembre 1996.**

Accoudée à la fenêtre du salon, la petite Hinata regarde pensivement le paysage flou et blanc, soufflant de temps à autre sur la vitre pour ainsi provoquer de la buée et y dessiner quelques dessins abstraits, histoire de passer le temps. La villa principale du domaine Hyuuga est en effervescence. Toute la famille ainsi que la cinquantaine de domestique s'attèlent à préparer le grand réveillon de ce soir. Que ce soit en cuisine où dans les chambres d'amis qui seront utilisés par des invités habitant trop loin ; les gens chantonnent des chants de Noël et les éclats de rires se font plus fréquents qu'à l'accoutumée. Avant l'heure, la fameuse magie de Noël opère déjà.

Hinata, elle, s'ennuie fermement. Elle trouve le temps trop long. En fait, elle ne pense même pas à Noël. Son esprit est plutôt accaparé par l'envie de se rendre à l'orphelinat avec sa mère pour y déposer le cadeau qu'elle a acheté pour Naruto. Mais voilà, sa maman n'est toujours pas rentrée de sa promenade avec Madame Uchiha. Plus les minutes voir les heures passe, plus la petite fille désespère. Si cela continue ainsi, l'Uzumaki ne trouvera jamais son cadeau au pied du sapin demain, songe-t-elle paniquée. Elle jette un énième regard par la fenêtre, constatant que le ciel s'assombrit déjà. Il fait complètement nuit lorsque la grande horloge sur le mur au papier-peint gris sonne sept heures. Et il n'y a aucune trace de sa mère à l'horizon.

 **« Hinata, tu n'es pas prête ? »**

La susnommée se retourne lentement et aperçoit son père en tenue de fête avec dans ses bras sa petite-sœur qui gazouille des mots intelligibles.

 **« Non, père. Mais où est mère ?** demande-t-elle poliment.

 **\- Toujours chez Madame Uchiha, ma fille. Elle ne reviendra que ce soir, pendant la fête. »**

La petite brune tourne son visage vers la fenêtre, observant une dernière fois l'horizon à la recherche d'une silhouette familière puis la retourne à nouveau vers son père et fait la moue.

 **« Va te changer, les invités ne vont pas tarder. »**

 **###**

Habillée d'une élégante robe rouge, d'un serre-tête de même couleur et de petites ballerines noires, Hinata parcoure la salle bondée d'invités. Quarante-cinq secondes auparavant, elle se trouvait encore compagnie de Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame et Sakura Haruno quand une de ses nombreuses tantes est venue la prévenir que sa mère est revenue. C'est donc d'un pas dansant que l'aînée des Hyuuga se dirige vers Yuki.

 **« Maman !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ?**

 **\- Et pour le cadeau de Naruto ? Je veux qu'il ouvre son présent pour le jour de Noël ! »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'abaisse à la hauteur de sa fille et ébouriffe ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Quelque chose me dit qu'il aura son cadeau en se réveillant demain matin,** affirme la femme d'Hiashi Hyuuga en baisant le doux front de sa fille. **En parlant de demain matin, je ne serais pas là mon coeur. J'ai un reportage important à réaliser. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour le déjeuner et tu pourras me dire ce que le Père Noël t'aura apporté. »**

Malgré son jeune âge, Hinata sait depuis l'année dernière que le Père Noël n'existe pas, tout cela à cause de Grand-frère Neji. Mais bon, autant faire croire le contraire à ses parents, ça les rend heureux quand elle s'émerveille devant ses cadeaux. Contente que son cadeau se trouvera sous le sapin de Naruto le lendemain matin, la petite Hyuuga embrasse sa mère sur la joue et disparait dans la foule pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle a hâte d'être demain pour raconter à sa maman d'amour tout ce que le _Père Noël_ lui aura rapporté.

.

 **25 Décembre 1996**

Vers dix heures, dans l'une des chambres de l'orphelinat de Konoha, une tête blonde émerge d'une vieille couverture aux motifs écossais. Le petit garçon marmonne contre la musique de la radio que possède la personne d'à côté qui a achevé de le réveillé suite à son réveil partiel dût à l'humidité de sa chambre.

 _ **... C'était Suta Kin avec son dernier tube de l'année : "Mochi Mochi"**_

Il sort de son lit, baille, se frotte les yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue et baille à nouveau. Il laisse son regard morne vagabonder dans la pièce étriquée jusqu'à tomber sur le calendrier accroché au mur. Il indique une date connue de tous : le 25 décembre.

 _ **... Nous interrompons le Top 10 sur Konoha-Radio pour une info-spéciale !**_

Aujourd'hui est donc le fameux jour de Noël. Malgré ses cinq ans, Naruto ne se fait aucunes illusions : pas de cadeaux pour lui. Comme tous les ans, pour ne pas changer...

 _ **Un grave accident d'hélicoptère s'est produit tôt ce matin...**_

Pourquoi cette année ne serait-elle pas différente ? Un semblant d'espoir gonfle son cœur et c'est munis de son légendaire sourire et de son optimisme sans faille qu'il sautille jusqu'à sa porte. Il fait semblant, il le sait, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Il ouvre sa porte et s'apprête à la refermer, persuadé que cette année non plus il n'a le droit à rien. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, il tombe sur un cadeau. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Aurait-on vraiment pensé à lui ? Mais qui serait-ce alors ? Ou serait-ce un mirage ?

 _ **... faisant un mort et deux blessés graves.**_

Doucement, il s'accroupit et s'empare du cadeau, les mains tremblantes. Il va ensuite s'asseoir au milieu de sa chambre et entreprend d'ouvrir ce présent au papier bleu. Ce qu'il y voit à l'intérieur, l'ému à un tel point que des larmes dévalent ses joues, sans retenu.

 _ **C'est donc avec tristesse qu'en ce jour de Noël...**_

Au creux de sa petite paume trône un bracelet en cuir orange avec gravé dessus Naruto.U. Le blondinet la serre fortement contre son cœur, pleurant encore et encore. Il remercie silencieusement cette personne qui lui a offert un si beau cadeau et se promet de le porter tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin et plus encore.

 _ **... nous vous apprenons la mort d'une célèbre et jeune journaliste de notre ville. Ce matin vers sept heures...**_

Il découvre au fond du paquet un mot. Un mot qui lui réchauffe le cœur, malgré qu'il ne sache pas lire. Il a reconnu les lettres de son prénom, ce qui confirme le fait que le mot lui fera surement très plaisir une fois qu'il l'aurait compris. Il irait demander à Tenten, de deux ans son aîné, de le lui lire. Il entreprend donc d'enfiler le bracelet du côté gauche, le côté du coeur, le côté qui porte bonheur. Puis il est pris d'un fou rire. Pas nerveux, juste un fou rire.

 _ **.. Yuki Hyuuga est décédée ce matin à l'âge de 27 ans.**_

Dans son action, il laisse tomber le petit papier où on peut y lire une écriture enfantine mais appliquée :

 ** _Joyeux Noël, Naruto._**

* * *

 _ **09/09/2015 - 22h18.**_ Bonsoir ! Ce premier OS raconte donc les jours qui précèdent la mort de la maman d'Hinata -qui est fictive et totalement inventée par moi, hein. Physiquement, je voulais qu'elle sorte du lot. Sinon, je l'ai écrit pour le bracelet, parce que mine de rien, il est important sentimentalement pour Naruto. Pour ce qui est de Yuki, on en reparlera encore au cours de la fiction :)

Merci d'avoir lu, Bises •°●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●


	5. 3 - Naufrage et semi-sauvetage

**MEMOIRE**

.

 **Résumé général :** Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation,  Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant « monde parfait » de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.

 **Genres :** UA **•** Psychologie **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

 **Personnages principaux :** Hinata, Naruto, Temari et Sakura.

 **Statut :** Une vingtaine de chapitres et une dizaine d'OS sont prévus.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la création et la prorpiété de Masashi Kishimoto : je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Mot d'auteur :** Entre deux chapitres de biologie cellulaire je vous livre ce chapitre centré sur Hinata. Dehors il pleut à torrent et le vent est capable de vous emporter très loin, rien de mieux que de se mettre sous ses couvertures pour lire tranquillement :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Dans un sens, j'ai moi aussi besoin d'être sauvée."

 **Chapitre III :** **Naufrage et semi-sauvetage** **.  
**

 **.**

Point Of View **Externe**  
 **Endroit inconnu et heure inconnue, le vendredi 17 juin 2011.**

Hidan s'éveille en sursaut, haletant. Il se souvient très bien de l'accident, mais ne peut le situer. Cela s'est-il passé il y a trois minutes ou il y a trois heures ? Il n'en sait rien. En tout cas, le ciel semble toujours aussi sombre que dans ses souvenirs. Après ce qui lui semble une éternité, il tente de se relever mais en est tout d'abord incapable. Une forte douleur au bras et à la jambe droite le foudroie sur place, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Une entaille, où le sang coagule, part de sa cheville jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse mais ne semble pas assez profonde pour l'inquiéter. Son bras lui fait mal de l'intérieur, sans doute un os tordu ou fêlé. Il avait déjà vécu pire, alors ce genre de blessures ne le touche pas plus que cela : il va s'en remettre.

Ses yeux pourpres parcourent panoramiquement les environs pour constater qu'il se trouve près de l'auto noire qui ne ressemble plus vraiment à une voiture et pour apercevoir une silhouette pas loin appartenant probablement à l'homme brun vu la carrure. Serrant les dents, il réussit à se retourner face contre terre en jouant de ses abdominaux pour tenir sa jambe entaillée en l'air et ne pas trop frotter sa blessure. Il lâche quelques plaintes douloureuses, mais passe outre sa souffrance pour commencer à ramper lentement mais surement vers le jeune homme gisant inanimé plus loin. Il doit finir ce qu'il a commencé. Pour sa mission, mais surtout pour venger la mort de son ami, son collègue : Kakuzu.

La première chose que Kurenaï voit en ouvrant les yeux est un épais rideau noir, un rideau de ses cheveux en l'occurrence. Ils semblent collés à son front par la sueur. Quand elle passe une main pour les balayer, elle est effrayée de voir ses bouts de doigt ensanglantés. Elle retouche donc son front, là où ses doigts ont traîné et constate les dégâts : une vilaine plaie. La femme grimace de dégoût puis tourne difficilement la tête vers la gauche pour tomber sur une portière dépourvue de vitre. Dehors, la nuit est toujours bien présente. Malgré la pénombre, elle distingue grâce à la lumière de la lune, le corps de Shikamaru sur la terre sèche non loin de l'auto. Elle veut bouger, mais des picotements désagréables dans toute sa jambe la font siffler de douleur. En effet, son pied gauche semble coincé quelque part en dessous de quelque chose. Il fait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse identifier l'endroit où se trouve son pied, mais elle est sûre qu'elle sent une chose transpercer son tibia de part en part.

Alors qu'elle essaye toujours de dégager son membre blessé, un bruit suspect à l'extérieur attire son attention. Son corps tout entier se raidit, la panique gagne peu à peu chaque pores de sa peau et des dizaines de question fourmillent dans sa tête. Et si c'est Hidan qui n'a rien et qui vient achever son travail en les tuant ? Et s'il l'a déjà fait avec Shikamaru puisque celui-ci ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et étant trop loin elle ne parvenait pas à apercevoir si sa poitrine s'élève ou pas ? Et si elle vient à mourir aujourd'hui, qu'adviendrait-il d'Asuma Junior ? Et de Temari ? Kurenaï commence à s'agiter, pestant des insultes et plus elle s'agite plus elle a mal et plus les bruits suspects se font entendre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un grattait le sol. C'est avec horreur qu'elle voit Hidan apparaître dans son champ de vision, rampant vers Shikamaru.

 **« Shikamaru !** S'époumone Kurenaï en appuyant fortement sur ce qui reste du tableau de bord de façon à ce qu'elle puisse dégager son pied, en vain. **»**

Elle croise le regard meurtrier du Blanc qui s'avance toujours vers son pauvre ami sans défense. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui réserve. Alors Kurenaï se met à crier et à hurler, mais Shikamaru ne se réveille pas et Hidan ne semble pas se soucier d'elle. Une terrible hypothèse s'impose dans son esprit : et si Shikamaru est déjà mort ? Elle supplie et pleure, martelant de ses poings le tableau de bord comme une forcenée se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.

Hidan ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa victime et pendant son trajet sur le sol rêche, il a attrapé une pierre qu'il a jugée assez pointu pour sa future œuvre. L'homme aux cheveux blancs l'a aperçu depuis longtemps que le brun respire toujours mais faiblement signe qu'il est toujours évanouit. Alors il va d'abord s'occuper de lui, puis il irait régler le cas de la salope qui n'arrête pas de s'égosiller depuis tout à l'heure. Arrivé à la hauteur de Shikamaru, Hidan brandit la pierre au-dessus de la poitrine du brun et sous les cris désespérés de Kurenaï, l'arme s'abat dans d'horribles bruits de chair transpercé et d'os brisés...

.

 **Appartement de Karin & Hinata, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 12h23.**

Hinata se sent si bien, recroquevillée contre un corps chaud sous ses couettes, à l'abri de tout. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait quitté ce lieu si paisible et silencieux. Alors, elle referme ses yeux nacrés non sans pousser un soupir de bien-être. L'homme à moitié éveillé à ses côtés la serre un peu plus contre son torse, la rapprochant de lui au maximum. Il faut en profiter encore un peu de ce petit bout de femme à la peau douce et à l'odeur sucrée, car il sait que quand ils se réveilleront vraiment, tout volera en éclat.

.

 **Bar Tebanasu, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 13h37.**

Le portable à l'oreille, un grand brun attend que son amie réponde, mais malheureusement il tombe une fois de plus sur la messagerie.

 **« Hinata ? C'est Kiba, tu sais : ton meilleur ami ! Ouais alors euh... Je t'appelle depuis ce matin et tu ne me réponds pas, je m'inquiète beaucoup là,** commence-t-il. **Surtout que tu avais l'air très éméché hier soir aux bras de ce** _ **type**_ **,** crache-t-il avec dégoût. **Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire la grasse matinée et de ne pas répondre ni sur ton portable ni sur ton fixe. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas couché avec ce pauvre mec, sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes,** s'énerve-t-il en serrant un peu plus son verre entre ses doigts. **Je te préviens que si tu ne réponds pas dans quinze minutes, je débarque chez toi !** Puis il raccroche.

 **\- Wooh ! Je ne sais pas à qui tu parlais, mais cette personne à intérêt à te rappeler,** plaisante Naruto qui venait d'arriver. **»**

Il reçoit un regard noir de la part de Kiba, mais n'en prend pas compte et s'assoit à côté de lui.

 **« C'est Hinata,** soupire Kiba en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un air désespéré. **Je m'inquiète. »**

Le blond se raidit imperceptiblement mais reprend rapidement contenance en commandant un soda à la serveuse qui vient d'arriver à sa hauteur. Une fois fait, il se tourne vers Kiba en arborant une mine faussement interrogative.

 **« Comment ça tu t'inquiètes pour Hinata ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas son genre d'aller en boîte en semaine et de repartir chez elle avec des inconnus. J'espère pour ce mec qu'il ne l'a pas touché parce que sinon je...**

 **\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'elle est partie hier soir avec le mec brun qui la faisait boire pour deux ?** demande Naruto avec un début de colère mal contenu. **Imagine qu'il lui est fait du mal ?** lui reproche-t-il alors que lui-même aurait pu insister un peu plus hier pour ne pas qu'elle le suive.

 **\- Mais tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas assez là ?**

 **\- Et Karin, tu sais où elle est ?**

 **\- Ouais, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure. Elle est à son nouveau travail. Ils l'ont appelés très tôt ce matin pour la convoquer et quand elle est rentrée se préparer, elle n'a pas vraiment fait attention si Hinata était là ou pas. »**

La serveuse arrive avec le soda de Naruto qu'il pait immédiatement. Il en boit ensuite une gorgée et fait une grimace. Préoccupé par le silence du brun, il amorce un mouvement vers son poignet gauche dans l'idée de s'occuper les doigts mais ne rencontre pas ce qu'il espère. C'est vrai que son bracelet en cuir n'y est plus depuis quelques jours déjà. Il se promet de contacter le marchand à qui il l'a confié pour le faire agrandir. Il n'aime pas vraiment être séparé de l'un des biens les plus précieux qu'il possède. Il soupire en se grattant la joue avec une mine réfléchit.

 **« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Sakura dans deux heures. Si tu veux je viens avec toi chez Hinata, histoire de savoir si elle va bien,** suggère-t-il l'air de rien. **»**

Naruto ne le laisse pas paraître, mais il s'inquiète autant que Kiba voir plus au sujet de la Hyuuga. Surtout qu'elle s'est comportée bizarrement depuis qu'il l'a vu à Tebanasu, hier. Il a juré avoir vu une larme couler sur sa pâle joue avant qu'elle ne parte précipitamment avec un Asuma endormit dans les bras et il a trop peur de creuser pour en savoir la raison, car il sait que la réponse ne lui plairait guère.

A la soirée, Hinata s'est montrée froide et distante envers Sakura et surtout envers lui, ne lui accordant aucun regard, aucune attention. Elles se sont sans doute disputées, mais pourquoi lui aussi a eu le droit d'être ignoré ? Il l'a connait suffisamment pour savoir que cela ne correspond pas à son caractère. Enfin, il pensait la connaître puisque qu'hier soir elle s'est montrée sous un nouveau jour, l'engueulant parce qu'il a menacé ce _type_ trop entreprenant à son goût.

 **« D'accord. Alors vaut mieux y aller maintenant,** lui répond Kiba en se levant. **»**

Mais avant qu'il n'ait fait trois pas, l'Uzumaki lui saisit l'avant-bras.

 **« Ecoute, je... Hinata est très bizarre depuis hier. Tu penses que j'aurais fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle m'ignore ?** le questionne Naruto d'un air penaud. **»**

L'Inuzuka le détaille attentivement. Naruto ou le mec le plus bête et aveugle que la terre n'ait jamais porté, a deviné qu'Hinata ne se sent pas bien ; finalement il n'était probablement pas si con.

 **« Non, je ne pense pas que tu ais fait quelque chose de mal. Je te mentirais si je te disais qu'elle va bien et je te mentirais aussi si je te disais que tu ne peux rien faire, mais justement ne fais rien, cela est mieux pour elle. Hinata croit qu'elle peut s'en sortir seule, moi je n'y croit rien,** soupire-t-il puis il s'arrête et guette les réactions du blond qui l'encourage silencieusement à continuer. **En fait, je crois que tu peux faire quelque chose...**

 **\- Je peux faire quoi pour elle ? Demande moi n'importe quoi je le ferais. Je serais capable de tout pour une amie telle qu'Hinata !** s'exclame Naruto en souriant, heureux de pouvoir apporter son aide à la Hyuuga.  
 **\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle pendant un moment. Disons pendant ses vacances ou peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Hinata a besoin de faire le point.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu m'as très bien compris : ne t'approche plus d'Hinata avant un moment. Là, tu m'accompagnes juste pour savoir si tout va bien, mais après tu coupes tout contact avec elle.** Puis Kiba s'avance d'un air menaçant vers l'Uzumaki. **Ne lui fais pas plus de mal que tu lui en fais déjà, surtout en voulant persister à l'aider.**

 **\- Mais... Qu'est-ce tu essayes de me dire ?**

 **\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire** _ **pauvre débile**_ **, c'est qu'Hinata n'approuve pas ta relation avec Sakura. Personne d'ailleurs !** affirme le grand brun dans un rire jaune. **Ça la rend malade de savoir que tu te fais aisément rouler dans la farine.** **Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que, toute ta vie, tu lui ais couru après et que comme par magie, elle accepte de sortir avec toi alors qu'elle ne voyait encore que Sasuke en mars dernier ? Franchement Naruto, dis-moi que tu n'es pas bête à ce point ?** s'énerve l'Inuzuka. **»**

L'insulté garde le silence et serre les poings. Alors comme ça on le prend pour le dindon de la farce ? Pourquoi ses _amis_ ne lui ont jamais fait part de ce qu'ils pensent réellement de sa relation avec Sakura au lieu de faire les hypocrites ? De toute façon, son histoire avec la Rose ne les concerne dernière lui a avoué qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui au fil des années et qu'à présent c'est lui qu'elle aime. Elle l'a dit et répété des dizaines de fois. Il y a un mois, une semaine, hier... Elle l'a affirmé. Alors pourquoi un sentiment bizarre se fait sentir au creux de son cœur, l'étouffant ? Serait-ce du doute ? Comment une seule phrase de son ami peut le faire douter de quelque chose en quoi il croit depuis des années ? Il croit en son amour pour Sakura depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en perd parfois le fil. Il lui est inconcevable qu'elle lui ait menti. Et puis cela lui apporterait quoi de lui mentir sur ses sentiments ? Cela ne l'a pas gêné le moins du monde de le rabaisser à longueur de journée et de lui faire comprendre que jamais rien ne se passerait entre eux à l'époque de leur adolescence. Elle l'aime, il en était certain et lui aussi il... l'aime. Alors quoi demander de plus ? Une preuve ? Quelle preuve ? L'amour ne se prouve pas. L'Uzumaki ne répond rien à la réplique et se contente de quitter le restaurant suivit d'un Kiba perplexe en direction de l'appartement d'Hinata.

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
 **Appartement Karin & Hinata, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 13h45.**

Je papillonne des yeux, éblouie par la forte lumière du soleil qui semble déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Je baille deux/trois fois à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me relève en position assise, faisant glisser sur ma peau nue le drap rose qui dévoile ma poitrine. Je suis nullement gênée par cette soudaine impudeur, trop déboussolée et nauséeuse. J'ai une migraine atroce et la désagréable impression que mon cerveau est secoué comme un lait frappé aux bananes. Tous mes muscles, surtout ceux de mes bras, sont courbaturés.

D'un mouvement las, je passe une main dans mes longs cheveux emmêlés et lève mes yeux dépourvus de pupille vers le réveil qui affiche deux heures moins le quart de l'après-midi. Pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que je me réveille ? Je sais que j'ai veillé toute la nuit, mais quatorze heures me parait tout de même très tard. J'ai beau me souvenir du bar et de ma rencontre avec Reiji, le reste de la soirée me parait totalement embrumé. Je saisis le verre d'eau et l'aspirine posés sur ma table de chevet, sans doute préparé par moi la veille, et avale le traitement. Je fais la grimace, l'eau a un drôle de goût, sûrement est-elle restée trop longtemps à l'air libre. Je me mets sur mes deux pieds et vacille quelque peu à cause d'un vertige.

Cela fait deux minutes que je sens une odeur de nourriture, pourtant l'envie de manger ne me tente pas vraiment. C'est sans doute Karin qui semble de retour de chez sa "proie" d'hier alors que d'habitude elle passe carrément la journée avec sa conquête et ne rentre qu'en fin d'après-midi. Il faut croire qu'elle a changé ses habitudes pour une fois, et puis il est quand même presque quatorze heures. Je m'avance vers le miroir de mon armoire, lâchant un gémissement plaintif quand j'eus un autre vertige. Une fois devant la glace je constate ma tenue légère : seulement une petite culotte pourpre. Alors que je vais me diriger vers ma commode pour me vêtir, mes pieds se prennent dans un habit. De justesse, je me rattrape sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. Plus maladroite que moi, ça n'existe pas ! je peste intérieurement, honteuse.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qu...** je m'arrête immédiatement, analysant le vêtement entre mes doigts. **»**

Je faillis hurler quand je reconnais la chemise blanche que Reiji portait la veille. Il n'y en a pas dix mille comme celle-là. Durant une bonne minute, mon cerveau marche à cent à l'heure. Il surchauffe même, cherchant la raison du pourquoi cet habit appartenant à un séduisant jeune homme se trouve entre mes mains. J'ai... avec... ? Seigneur, tout mais pas ça !

 _ **« Promet-moi de donner ta virginité à l'homme qui en vaudra la peine, que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera en retour, Hinata. Je ne mérite pas ce cadeau...»**_

Au vu de mon parcours sentimental et de mon caractère prude et timide, il ne m'apparait pas étonnant ni honteux que je sois toujours vierge à mon âge -ce qui reste encore à prouver maintenant. Je ne dirais pas que je suis une ignorante en matière de... relations sexuelles, mais vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de pratique. Mon premier baiser fut avec Kiba, un très mauvais souvenir d'ailleurs. Nous étions en troisième année de collège, mais ça ne vaut même pas la peine que je m'en souvienne tellement ce fut un désastre total.

En dernière année de lycée, j'ai failli coucher avec son meilleur ami et mon petit ami de l'époque, Shino Aburame. Un garçon plutôt sympathique, de bonne compagnie et pas très bavard. Pourquoi nous n'avons pas franchis le pas ? A ce moment-là, je pense qu'il avait déjà deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Shino a toujours été un garçon très observateur et a très vite deviné qu'il n'était pas la personne que j'aimais réellement. Il s'est excusé de ne pas avoir réussis à me faire oublier Naruto et m'a fait promettre de perdre ma virginité à l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse.

Quelques semaines après notre rupture, tout le monde a eu son diplôme ainsi qu'une lettre d'adieu de la part de l'Aburame disant qu'il allait dans une faculté à l'étranger, en Europe plus précisément. Il n'est jamais réapparu depuis, mais je reçois un présent et une lettre de sa part pour mon anniversaire tous les ans depuis. Kiba a extrêmement mal pris le départ de son meilleur et cela a été dur de le consoler. Encore maintenant, il a du mal à en parler.

Je ne peux pas avoir trahi cette promesse, impossible. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je me dirige avec hâte vers la cuisine qui se trouve à l'opposé de ma chambre.

 **« Karin, tu es dans la cuisine ? »**

Dans ma précipitation, j'enfile la chemise blanche. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'humer l'odeur sensuelle d'un parfum masculin. Une odeur plutôt enivrante qui provoque un genre de flash.

 _Sa bouche se perd dans mon cou, m'arrachant des soupirs malgré moi. Sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne me fait perdre pied. C'est un fol ouragan intérieur qui me ravage. Ses mains parcourent mon dos, me procurant de drôles de sensations jamais connues jusque-là. Habilement, il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge que je m'empresse de balancer loin de nous. Mon front va ensuite se poser sur son épaule, lui offrant tout le côté gauche de mon cou. Son odeur musquée me monte rapidement à la tête, me donnant le tournis et l'envie irrésistible de ne plus jamais sentir rien d'autre que_ _ **sa**_ _flagrance._

Reiji est là, dos à moi, vêtu d'un simple boxer moulant son fessier à la perfection. Je m'en mords la lèvre inférieure, me rinçant l'œil en passant. Dans les rayons du soleil, son corps m'apparait comme appartenant à celui d'un Dieu. Sa peau basanée, ses muscles qui roulent sous sa chair, ses cheveux bruns aux mèches folles... Je dois sois faire du bruit ou il a dû sentir un regard insistant sur sa personne car il se retourne, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Nos yeux se croisent et j'en ai un frisson.

 _Mes mains fourragent dans ses boucles brunes. Je ne retiens même plus mes gémissements. Sous l'ivresse du désir nous tombons à terre, mon dos percutant la moquette grise du salon. Je le sens sourire dans mon cou alors que je glousse à son oreille. Sa bouche quitte mon cou pour tracer ma mâchoire de baisers. Ses cheveux chatouillent mon nez puis ses iris d'un havane fondant plongent dans mes iris d'un blanc tirant vers la couleur violine. A ce moment précis, je veux rester plonger dans ses yeux pour une durée indéterminée, voir pour_ _ **toujours**_ _..._

 **« Bonjour jolie Lune,** me salue-t-il en éteignant le gaz de la cuisinière pour s'approcher de moi. **»**

Je ne peux que rougir à l'entente du joli surnom dont il m'a affublé. C'est la première fois que l'on me porte une attention aussi particulière et intime depuis l'époque de ma mère et ses _"Mon ange"._ J'en suis tellement bouleversée et heureuse que je faillis pleurer, mais je me reprends bien vite en constatant que l'écart s'est brusquement réduit entre lui et moi. Ses mains chaudes prennent mon visage en coupe et rapprochent nos deux visages jusqu'à ce que nos souffles s'entremêlent.

 **« Ton œil est encore enflé,** souffle-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, les sourcils froncés. **»**

Arrêt sur image. Quoi ? Depuis quand j'ai un œil enfler ? Je me suis regardée il n'y a même pas cinq minutes dans le miroir, j'aurais remarqué si j'avais un œil au beurre noir ! Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

 **« Je vais te chercher de la glace. Au faite, elle te va à ravir ma chemise. Elle donne une jolie vue sur tes seins. »**

Il me baise le front puis la commissure des lèvres puis me dépasse. J'en reste béate, complètement immobile au milieu de la cuisine, hésitante à me plier en deux sous la pseudo douleur que provoque la chaleur naissante dans mon bas ventre mainte fois ressentis la nuit dernière.

 _Puis son visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle se penche vers le mien. Nos nez se frôlent, me provoquant la chair de poule. Ses bras m'enserrent un peu plus contre lui, rendant la course de mon coeur effréné. Une de ses mains remonte jusqu'à ma joue qu'il caresse du bout des doigts. Nos regards ne se quittent pas comme aimantés. Il glisse ensuite ses doigts dans mes cheveux en murmurant des_ _ **« Comme tu es belle**_ _». Languissante d'impatience, je me relève imperceptiblement et viens sceller nos lèvres dans un fiévreux baiser. Sa main presse ma nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser alors j'explore son torse de mes mains. C'est sauvage, avec cet arrière-goût métallique permanent. Un baiser qui me restera en_ _ **mémoire**_ _, c'est sûr._ _ **  
**_

Je me laisse pitoyablement choir de tout mon long sur le grand canapé du salon et ferme les yeux. J'inspire et expire calmement, essayant de me détendre au maximum et de faire abstraction de mon mal de ventre. Les évènements de la veille ne me reviennent que par brides et pas nettement, cela me frustre et m'angoisse terriblement. Ne pas pouvoir ce souvenir de quelque chose d'aussi important me fait me sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà et les questions sans réponses qui me taraudent ne m'aident pas non plus. Avais-je vraiment couché avec Reiji ? Non, mais je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. Je me dis que quelque chose aurait changé en moi de toute façon, car lorsque l'on perd une chose aussi précieuse que sa virginité on sent forcément que quelque chose en soi a changé, or rien ne semble avoir changé en moi. Je me sens toujours aussi... vierge.

Un soupir dépité franchit la barrière de mes lèvres alors que je rouvre les yeux et me relève en position assise. Je passe une main désespérée dans mes cheveux et me mets à observer la pièce dans le but de trouver des réponses à mes questions. Seuls deux grands cadres argentés attirent mon attention : les photos grand format de notre remise des diplômes et de la fête qui s'en est suivi. Dans le premier cadre, la photo est prise avant la remise avec tous mes amis de la promotion 2009 qui y figurent vêtu du vêtement spécial pour ce jour spécial. A droite de la photo se trouve un Kiba tout sourire près d'un Shino mystérieux se cachant derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Au centre, Ino, Sakura et moi-même sommes enlacés avec d'énormes sourires, heureuses. Derrière nous, Naruto fait le pitre aux côtés de Sasuke, Gaara et Chôji. Dans le deuxième cadre, c'est le soir après la remise, à la fête chez Ichiraku organisé par le chef pour nous féliciter. Cette fois-ci, il y a en plus Lee tapant la pose aux côtés de Neji et Tenten, le début officiel du couple Shikamaru et Temari qui se tiennent la main ainsi que Suigetsu et Karin qui semblent se disputer en arrière-plan.

Quand je croise le regard sur papier du blond, quelque chose se brise et je réalise alors une chose : et Naruto dans tout ça ? J'ai la désagréable impression de l'avoir sali lui ainsi que l'amour chaste que je lui voue. Un puissant sentiment de dégoût envers moi-même m'envahit toute entière. Comment ai-je pu faire cela ?

Une goutte d'eau vient s'écraser sur ma cuisse nue. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Je regarde cette goutte glisser sur ma peau pour finalement se faire absorber par le tissu du coussin se trouvant sous ma jambe. Curieusement, une deuxième goutte s'écrase à nouveau sur ma cuisse. Inquiète, je lève mon regard vers le plafond pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune fuite, ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas. Je me trouve gourde quand je sens une larme glisser, cette fois-ci, sur ma joue et que je me rends compte que la "fuite" en question provient de mes yeux. D'un revers de main rageur, j'y mets rapidement un terme. Cependant, malgré moi un torrent de larme succède aux premières gouttes.

 _ **« Promet-moi de donner ta virginité à l'homme qui en vaudra la peine, que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera en retour, Hinata. Je ne mérite pas ce cadeau... »**_

Je me déçois littéralement. Alors que j'ai juré, en plus. Je sais désormais qu'avec Naruto c'est fichu et je ne me fais plus de film, mais de là à aller donner ma virginité au premier garçon venu et de cracher si facilement sur une promesse faite à un ami cher juste pour me consoler de ce chagrin d'amour... l'écœurement n'est même pas assez fort pour qualifier ce que je ressens vraiment envers moi-même, j'ai carrément envie de vomir. Je me recroqueville en boule et laisse aller mes pleurs, abattue.

.

 **14h15.  
**

Plus les minutes passent, plus je sens ma température corporelle grimper. J'étouffe de chaleur, soudainement prise d'un coup de chaud. Ma tête bourdonne furieusement, tout comme mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté autour de moi. C'est en entendant mon prénom, prononcé avec une douceur qui me trouble, que je lève mon visage de mes mains. En apercevant Reiji, un sachet de glaçons dans les mains je me remets à pleurer, incapable de me retenir. La situation m'échappe carrément.

En sentant le toucher glacial du sachet sur ma peau enflée, je sursaute de surprise. Je me relève d'un bond du canapé, le repoussant. Je sais qu'il me rassure au ton doux de sa voix, mais je n'écoute rien, les joues mouillées de larmes et de sueur. Je me mets à reculer, mais suis vite coincée par le mur derrière moi. J'ai du mal à respirer, m'étranglant dans mes sanglots. Ce qui me sort à moitié de mon délire est une voix. _Sa_ voix. D'abord je crois devenir folle, sombrant dans ma folie intérieure mais...

 **« C'est quoi le bordel ?! »**

Avant même de réaliser ce qui se passe, je vois Reiji se prendre un sacré coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fait tomber à la renverse. Des grognements douloureux, une insulte, une main dans mes cheveux puis un regard bleu inquiet qui se voile d'une colère monstre.

 **« Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as... »**

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, Reiji vient de lui sauter dessus. Alors qu'une bagarre acharnée avait lieu entre les deux jeunes hommes sous mes yeux effrayés, je prends enfin conscience de la situation dans laquelle je suis. Naruto se trouve ici, dans mon appartement, à frapper et se faire frapper par Reiji, le gars sympa rencontré hier soir dans une boîte de nuit. Pourquoi diable Naruto se bagarre-t-il avec Reiji ? C'est au tour de Kiba de faire son entrée. Il m'éloigne de la lutte pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras. Mon ami me murmure des choses que je ne peux entendre. Mon attention est totalement portée sur Naruto et Reiji, ce dernier ayant l'avantage. Si cela continue, ils risquent de se faire sérieusement mal. Soudain, les mots de Kiba me parviennent clairement.

 **« Hinata. Hinata regarde-moi,** il me demande en prenant mon visage dans ses mains et en essayant de capter mon regard nacré. **Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ce bleu ? »** _ **  
**_

Ses questions me font froncer les sourcils. Enfin, je consens à le regarder. De quel "mal" parle-t-il ? Il me faut quelques secondes mais je comprends enfin la raison de la bagarre et de l'interrogation de mon ami. Ils ont remarqué l'œil au beurre noir. Ont-ils _réellement_ crut que Reiji m'a frappé volontairement ? Le puzzle se met ensuite en place et le quiproquo me parait évident.

 **« Stop,** je marmonne. **Il faut les arrêter. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !** je dis à mon vis-à-vis en agrippant fortement ses avants bras. **»**

Sans plus d'explications, je le lâche et me dirige vers les deux jeunes hommes à terre. Naruto semble avoir repris le dessus par rapport à tout à l'heure, et alors qu'il va redonner un coup de poing à son adversaire, je me jette près de lui et saisis son poignet pour bloquer son geste.

 **« Arrête, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal ! C'est un malentendu. »**

Je sens à nouveau ce magnifique regard bleu sur ma personne, semblant vouloir sonder les tréfonds de ma personne. Trop honteuse, je ne peux me résoudre à lever mon regard vers le sien, mon état étant pire que pitoyable. Je tremble comme une feuille. Le fait d'avoir un toucher tactile avec lui me rend toute chose. J'entends un bruit métallique puis quelque chose recouvre mes épaules. L'odeur de Naruto emplit mes narines, effaçant d'un seul coup celle de Reiji. Je suis sur le point de me remettre à pleurer pour aucune raison valable quand la main de Naruto se glisse dans la mienne et m'aide à me relever. A ma grande surprise, il m'aide à enfiler sa large veste qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse et me colle à lui.

 **« J'pense que tu en as assez fait. Prends tes affaires et casse-toi,** claque sèchement la voix de Kiba qui s'est nettement rapproché de nous. **»**

Je ne peux calmer ou reprendre l'Inuzuka, rouge de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'au bout de mes ongles de pieds. J'ai cessé de respirer à la seconde où ma joue s'est plaquée contre le torse de mon ami blond. Je ne me pose même pas la question du pourquoi un tel geste dans une telle situation et agrippe d'une main son t-shirt bleu. Cette fois-ci c'est de _bonheur_ que je pleure. Il est avec Sakura, je le sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de profiter de ce moment. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que j'ai le droit d'être autant proche de lui. C'est comme un adieu à une histoire qui n'a jamais commencé mais que j'ai tant rêvé.

 **« Hinata, tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a fait aucun mal ? »**

Son souffle dans mes cheveux me fait agripper encore plus fortement son habit. Je secoue la tête, incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer pour prononcer un mot.

 **« Hinata ?** m'appelle une voix qui me sort complètement de ma bulle. **»**

Je m'écarte avec difficulté du corps de Naruto, toujours ma main liée à la sienne, et fais face à un Reiji habillé cette fois.

 **« On ne l'a pas fait, si c'est ça qui te tracasse autant,** m'annonce-t-il avec impassibilité. **»**

J'en suis tellement soulagé que j'en serre la main du blond à m'en blanchir les jointures. Kiba allait lui dire quelque chose, mais je l'en dissuade d'un regard.

 **« Honnêtement, quand tu t'es jetée sur moi je n'ai même pas essayé de me débattre ou quoi. Comment te résister ?** me demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui me met mal à l'aise. **A** **part les roulages de galoches, les gémissements, le soutif en moins et tout le tralala, on n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout parce que tu t'es endormie. Je ne me suis même pas vexé parce que, j'étais aussi crevé que toi. En même temps, une séance de baisers avec toi c'est assez...**

 **\- Abrèges,** s'impatiente Kiba semblant bouillonner de rage.

 **\- Donc ce fut un réel plaisir d'avoir eu le privilège de passer une nuit dans tes bras. C'est juste dommage que l'on ne soit pas allé jusqu'au bout. »**

Il me fait un clin d'œil et s'avance jusqu'à moi qui ai décroché aux mots _"soutif en moins"_. Il veut me faire la bise, mais Naruto ne semble pas être de cet avis.

 **« Crèves ! Tu dégages maintenant. »**

Arrivé au niveau de la porte, Reiji ajoute :

 **« Je ne suis plus le même qu'autrefois, Naruto. J'ai changé. Et toi aussi je suppose. »**

Puis il s'en va. Un silence chargé de tension plane quelques secondes dans la pièce. Embarrassée, j'ôte à contrecœur ma main de celle du blond. Un haut le cœur me prend soudainement alors que je me précipite dans ma salle de bain pour vider ma bile au fond des toilettes. Deux vomissements plus tard, je sens que l'on me tient les cheveux. Une autre main me frotte énergiquement le dos alors que je vomis encore.

 **« Je crois que je suis malade,** je murmure affaiblie.

 **\- Il n'y a pas à dire,** me confirme Kiba en me prenant dans ses bras. **»**

 **.**

Point Of View **Externe**

 **Appartement Nara - No Sabaku, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 18h03.**

Abandonnée. C'est le mot juste : Temari No Sabaku se sent abandonnée comme une vieille merde toute desséchée. Aujourd'hui a été une des pires journées de sa vie !

Pour commencer, _Shikamaru_ n'est pas rentré de la nuit et elle s'en est horriblement inquiétée. Sa première hypothèse a été l'amante, mais elle a dû l'écarter bien vite car de ce côté-là elle lui voue une confiance sans failles. Elle a donc conclu qu'il a dû s'assoupir chez quelqu'un habitant à proximité du lieu de la réception (ou à la réception, qui sait ?) et que flemmard comme il a toujours été, il n'est pas revenu à la maison, mais dans ce cas-là, il l'aurait au moins appelé pour la prévenir et dans le pire des cas, lui aurait simplement envoyé un message pour la rassurer. Mais rien, _nada_.

Si cela ne suffit pas à _réellement_ l'affoler, le fait qu'il ne soit pas rentré ce matin non plus alors qu'il est chargé d'accompagner Asuma à l'école, l'a _vraiment_ alarmé. Résultat, Temari a parcouru à pied toutes les rue de Konoha, un gamin sur les bras, à la recherche de sa foutue maternelle. C'est au bout de trois quart d'heure qu'elle a déposé le filleul de son petit ami à la porte de sa classe et avec une demie heure de retard qu'elle s'est pointée à sa faculté de est rentrée à l'appartement vers quinze heures, légèrement en rogne et avec une tonne de notes de cours à réécrire. Elle a littéralement explosé quant au bout du soixante dix-huitième appel à son _chéri-d'amour-qui-allait-salement-regretter-de-l'avoir-laissé-tomber-aujourd'hui_ n'a pas répondu.

Le pire a été quand le fixe a sonné vers dix-sept heures moins cinq et qu'elle a décroché pour entendre la voix paniquée de la maîtresse d'école l'informant que le petit Yūhi, que sa très chère amie Hinata devait récupérer, est toujours à ses côtés et que sa mère, sa marraine et son parrain ne sont pas joignables. Furieuse, elle est donc allée le chercher. Karin non plus ne répondait pas sur son portable. Ils se sont tous passé le mot ou quoi ? Ils ont intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir aujourd'hui et une très bonne même !

Avachie dans son fauteuil, un thé fumant sur la table basse et son cahier devant les yeux, la jolie blonde originaire de la ville de Suna semble songeuse puis finit par soupirer bruyamment, dépassée. Plus loin, le petit monstre aux boucles noirs joue tranquillement avec ces voitures de courses tout en regardant un dessin-animé sur l'écran plat. Temari ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa famille et par extension à _l'autre_. _ **Est-il heureux et en bonne santé là où il est ?**_

La mélodie classique du téléphone fixe retentit dans tout l'appartement, la faisant sursauter violemment. Elle souffle bruyamment en se levant pour aller décrocher :

 **« Allô ?**

Il y eut d'abord un long silence perturbé par des bruits de fond, puis une voix dont on devine les récents sanglots se fait entendre.

 **\- Temari... Il faut que tu viennes. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible.**

Des reniflements, un souffle entrecoupé de larmoiement. La No Sabaku fronce les sourcils serrant un peu plus fort le combiné dans sa main.

 **\- Madame Nara,** commence Temari d'un ton hésitant. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- C'est Shikamaru,** s'exclame madame Nara en éclatant finalement en larme. **»**

Elle frissonne violemment, ayant tout à coup la chair de poule sur tout le corps. Cela lui rappelle un coup de fil semblable qu'elle a reçu il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. Celui où on lui a annoncé la mort soudaine de son père et de son frère, Kankurô. Temari ne fait pas tout de suite le rapprochement, mais quand elle le fait enfin, son corps commence à être parcouru par de nombreux spasmes et ses yeux picotent férocement. Elle la sent venir de quinze mille kilomètres cette mauvaise nouvelle qui va lui tomber dessus et lui pourrir la vie. Elle le sait. Il lui arrive toujours des merdes. C'est se mentir que de nier la réalité qu'elle vient de deviner, cependant elle refuse de se laisser aller à pleurer. Des larmes retenues depuis plus de quatre ans...

 **« C'est Shikamaru,** tremble la voix brisée de madame Nara. **Il... »**

Quand la mère de Shikamaru termine sa phrase, elle résonne longuement aux oreilles de Temari. Comme une sentence. A ce moment précis, tout son monde semble s'écroule tel un vulgaire château de cartes. Tout est définitivement fini. Après avoir vécu le traumatisme de perdre sa maman très jeune, la déchirure de voir le cadavre sans vie de sa tante maternelle sur le plancher du salon et la blessure d'apprendre le suicide collectif de son père et son frère, la jolie blonde de Suna vient de perdre son homme. L'homme de sa vie. Tout est définitivement fini. Elle n'avait plus _rien_.

* * *

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•

 _ **16/09/2015 - 17h00.**_ Bonsoir ! Ce n'est qu'un léger cliff moins violent qu'au dernier chapitre, hein ? …non ? Ah bah ! Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à notre Shikamaru ! Ne me tuez pas maintenant si vous voulez la suite. Je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait être une fiction bisounours non plus :

\- Ne détestez pas Reiji, vous ne le connaissez pas, laissez-lui une chance mdrr

\- Vous ai-je précisé que cette histoire aura deux tomes ? Non ? Bah maintenant vous êtes prévenus. Le second tome aura une quinzaine de chapitres et je ne pense pas faire d'OS ; ou alors on verra.

\- Pour le prochain chapitre, on met de côté Hinata et ses emmerdes pour se concentrer sur le trio NaruSakuSasu, ce qu'il reste du ShikaTema et sur Karin. Je préviens d'avance : pour la semaine prochaine : ça va pleurer, comploter et péter des câbles de partout !

 **Merci d'avoir lu, Bises** **•**


	6. 4 - Question de sentiments

**MEMOIRE**

.

 **Résumé général :** Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation,  Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant « monde parfait » de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.

 **Genres :** UA **•** Psychologie **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

 **Personnages principaux :** Hinata, Naruto, Temari et Sakura.

 **Statut :** Une vingtaine de chapitres et une dizaine d'OS sont prévus.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la création et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto : je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Mot d'auteur** : Je suis affreusement désolée pour la semaine dernière ! Je suis surchargée à la faculté et j'ai beaucoup moins de temps personnel que je ne le pensais. Ce chapitre me paraissait extrêmement bâclé, j'ai donc décider de prendre mon temps pour y remédier et nous y voilà : plus d'une semaine de retard. Je n'en suis toujours pas aussi satisfaite que je le voudrais mais il est mieux comme ça. Dans ce chapitre, ça explose un peu de partout mais il faut bien en passer par là. En espérant que le fait qu'il fasse 10 000 mots vous console :) Laissez une trace de votre passage histoire de savoir si cette histoire vaut le coup.

* * *

"Les sentiments sont censés nous rendre plus forts, mais le plus souvent ils nous rendent plus faibles..."

 **Chapitre IV :** **Question de sentiments** **.**

 **.**

Point Of View **Externe**  
 **Appartement Nara - No Sabaku, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 19h03.**

 _ **« Il a eu un grave accident de voiture. »**_

Cette phrase qui a mis un terme à son bonheur se répercute sur les parois de son crâne. Résonnant, faisant écho. Temari n'a pas eu besoin d'en entendre davantage pour conclure l'inimaginable, l'impensable : Shikamaru est mort, aussi impossible cela soit-il. C'est fou le peu de temps qu'il faut pour détruire une vie... Une fraction de seconde, peut-être ?

La No Sabaku est assise contre le mur crème de son appartement, blottie dans les bras d'Asuma Junior. Ce dernier est venu la réconforter, inquiet de voir l'amoureuse de son parrain aussi effondrée.

 **« Pourquoi tu pleures ?** lui a-t-il demandé d'une voix innocente. **»**

La jeune femme n'a pas répondu, trop dévastée par la précédente nouvelle et n'ayant même pas la force de lever les yeux vers le petit Yūhi. Le garçonnet s'est donc assis près d'elle pour l'entourer de ses bras chétifs.

 **« Tu as mal quelque part ? »**

Toujours aucune réaction. Il s'est donc contenté de la tenir dans ses bras, tentant de la consoler à coup de bisous dans les cheveux. Sa maman lui a dit un jour que les baisers ont le pouvoir de résoudre les problèmes de la vie. Peut-être qu'avec Tante Temari ça marchera, pense-t-il avec toute sa naïveté d'enfant. Une bonne demi-heure s'écoule avant que l'adulte ne décide de tourner son regard menthe luisant de larmes retenues vers le petit bout d'homme qui se tient à ses côtés.

 **« Merci,** sourit-elle piteusement en reniflant. **»**

Elle répond ensuite à son étreinte puis le soulève dans les airs, le faisant rire.

 **« Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? Viens, on va préparer de bons sandwichs,** lui propose-t-elle en le déposant à terre.

 **\- Cool ! »**

Le refus de la réalité ou l'inacceptation. Appelez cela comme vous le voulez, mais Temari refuse catégoriquement de croire que le seul homme sur cette Terre capable de la rendre heureuse, n'est plus de ce monde. Il est encore là, quelque part ; elle le _sent_ ! On peut la traiter de folle ou prétendre qu'elle est en plein déni, mais elle s'en fiche royalement. Il est toujours vivant, elle en est sûre ! Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir où.

.

 **19h47.**

On se berce d'illusions pour se sentir mieux. On se ment à soi-même pour d'infimes secondes de bonheur fictif. Mais il arrive toujours un moment où la raison prend le dessus sur la folie, ou l'inverse. Temari vacille encore entre les deux. Nombre de fois, en moins d'un quart d'heure, elle a pensé au suicide. Les couteaux aiguisés présents dans la petite cuisine la guettent, la narguent. Ce qui la retient de faire une bêtise est la présence d'Asuma dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle n'a aucunement envie de traumatiser cet enfant. Et puis elle songe à Gaara, à sa grand-mère et à ses amis qui ont besoin d'elle. Le suicide est un acte égoïste, ce qu'elle ne veut pas devenir. Elle est plus forte que ça, tente-t-elle de se persuader. Clairvoyante de naissance, sa raison ne tarde pas à reprendre le dessus sur tout le reste.

Sa vue brouillée, elle commence à s'énerver sur les pains de mie qui n'arrêtent pas de se trouer à cause du beurre. Ses mains tremblent. Elle n'en peut plus de se voiler la face. Elle aime Shikamaru. Elle l'aime à un point qu'il est vital pour la jeune femme qu'il soit en vie. Qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble lui importait peu à cet instant précis. Le savoir vivant et heureux, même loin d'elle, lui suffit largement. Elle veut un signe. Un putain de signe qui contredirait le fait que le grand homme là-haut soit un beau salop. La priver de la personne qu'elle aime au paroxysme de leur couple... Elle n'a même pas de mots assez forts pour qualifier cet être suprême qui semble s'amuser à faire souffrir notre pauvre race humaine. Nous ne sommes que des pantins entre ses mains, rien d'autre. En effet pour Temari le grand bonhomme là-haut semble être le seul responsable dans cette affaire. La charge lui revient donc de supporter sa douleur, sa tristesse.

 _ **« Quel est l'intérêt de croire en un**_ _Dieu_ _**qui laisse des gens mourir de faim, des gens se faire la guerre, des gens pauvres... En un Dieu qui vous promet monts et merveilles après une vie faite d'injustices, de galères et de souffrance ? Il n'existe pas, c'est tout. Il est la plus grande arnaque de tous les temps. C'est juste que la vie est une salope et que pour la supporter un minimum il faut soi-disant la**_ _foi_ _ **. Peut-être parce que nous sommes condamnés espérer l'impossible pour vivre ? »**_

A l'époque, Kankuro n'était pas considéré comme une personne très intelligente, mais quand il prenait la peine de vraiment réfléchir et de se poser les bonnes questions, il arrivait parfois à des conclusions philosophiques qui étonnaient souvent son aînée. _ **Kankuro...**_

Le téléphone fixe émet sa douce musique classique que la jeune femme commence sérieusement à détester. Elle le fixe d'un air mauvais c'est cet engin qui a contribué à mettre fin à son bonheur. Mais serait-ce le fameux signe qu'elle attend ? La sonnerie se tait aussi subitement qu'elle a commencé pour sonner à nouveau dans les dix secondes qui ont suivi le premier appel. Résignée et appréhendant la suite, Temari décroche :

 **« Allô ?** Sa voix lui parait éteinte, sans une once de vie, ce qui l'étonne sur le moment. Son timbre naturellement enjoué, n'existe apparemment plus.

 **\- Temari,** souffle doucement l'interlocuteur. **»**

Elle se raidit et ses yeux s'écarquillent d'au moins sept millimètres.

 **« Shi-Shika.. Shikamaru ?** ose-t-elle demander, croyant avoir largement dépassé les frontières de la folie.  
 **\- Temari... »**

Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle raccroche totalement apeurée.

.

 **Hôpital de Konoha, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 20h15.**

Un quart d'heure après avoir déposé Asuma Junior en catastrophe chez Lee qui n'habite pas loin de son appartement, Temari déboule dans le hall de l'hôpital de Konoha. Essoufflée, les joues rouges d'effort et ses cheveux blonds désordonnés, l'aînée des No Sabaku demande des informations à la secrétaire médicale sur un possible patient à la coupe d'ananas. En effet, un patient correspond à la description physique faite par la jeune femme.

 **« Shikamaru Nara a été admis aux urgences très tôt ce matin au bloc opératoire numéro dix pour côte brisée et perforation du poumon droit. »**

Temari ne peut retenir une exclamation d'effroi alors qu'une peur incommensurable la gagne. La secrétaire qui ne doit pas être plus âgée qu'elle, lui pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, et continue compatissante :

 **« Ce n'est pas aussi grave que vous le pensez, rassurez-vous. Aucune greffe du poumon n'a été nécessaire. Elle a duré deux heures et demie et s'est très bien déroulée, nous avons ensuite contacté ses parents. Il va s'en remettre sans problème et occupe actuellement la chambre soixante-dix-sept. Je pense que l'anesthésie ne fait plus effet et qu'il est réveillé à présent. Une femme a également été victime de l'accident, le saviez-vous ?**

 **\- Non je n'étais pas au courant,** balbutia la blonde du sud, choquée.

 **\- Kurenaï Yūhi. Elle n'a seulement qu'une grosse entorse à la cheville droite, l'os du tibia entaillé ainsi qu'une vilaine plaie au front. Le plus dur a été de la dégager de la voiture. »**

Temari la remercie et sans perdre de temps, elle emprunte les escaliers en direction de la chambre de son homme, soulagée. Si jusque-là, l'adrénaline l'a aidé à courir comme une malade dans les rues de Konoha, c'est maintenant une joie sans précédent qui la guide vers **lui**. Les battements irréguliers de son coeur résonnent dans tout son corps. Elle a du mal à respirer correctement, beaucoup de mal même. Mais elle s'en fiche, _il est vivant_.

Le couloir au lino bleu semble interminable et la jeune femme commence à avoir mal aux pieds. Dans sa course, elle se déchausse, ralentissant à peine. Arrivée à la hauteur de la portesoixante-dix-sept, elle entre inconsciemment en apnée, redoutant leur rencontre. Dans quel état se trouve-t-il ? Veut-il la voir ? Est-il conscient ? Si ça se trouve, il est encore profondément endormit finalement. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et passe donc l'embrasure. Quand elle le voit enfin, allongé dans les draps blancs à pois bleus, ses longs cheveux noirs en cascade sur l'oreiller, elle expire fortement. C'est comme si un poids énorme semble s'être ôté de ses épaules et qu'elle peut disposer normalement de son corps à nouveau, que la Terre s'était remise à tourner autour du Soleil. _Il est vivant_.

Mais toute la joie et le soulagement précédemment ressentis s'envolent aussitôt, vite remplacés par une profonde colère. Non seulement il est vivant, lui ayant fait une peur sans nom, mais monsieur Nara est en train de sourire niaisement à la jolie infirmière qui lui remet correctement son oreiller. D'ailleurs, Shikamaru ne se rend compte de la présence de Temari seulement quand une ballerine lui arrive en pleine figure. Choquée, l'infirmière se retourne vivement et toise la jeune femme qui vient d'arriver.

 **« Que faites-vous là ? Les visites se terminent dans moins de dix minutes ! Et d'où vous vous permettez d'agresser mon pati... »**

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, trop étonnée par l'aura meurtrière qui émane de la blonde qui s'avance vers elle d'un pas menaçant. Si les jolis yeux de Temari étaient des armes à feux, aucuns doutes que l'infirmière serait morte fusillée depuis longtemps. Mais la pauvre cruche qu'est cette brune aux seins grossièrement refais ne l'intéresse déjà plus, son regard vient de croiser celui de Shikamaru. Sombre. Brillant. Plus rien d'autre n'existe autour d'eux. Excepté cette fureur qui grandit de secondes en secondes. En trois pas elle arrive à sa hauteur, ignorant les paroles de l'autre à la fausse poitrine. _Il était vivant,_ mais plus pour très longtemps ce petit con !

La gifle résonne dans la pièce, tragique. Puis une deuxième. La main de la No Sabaku faillit rencontrer une troisième fois la joue en feu du pauvre Nara, mais avec un effort qui lui a paru surhumain, elle s'est abstenue.

 **« Tu te fiches de moi là ?** lui demande-t-elle les yeux plissés par la colère et les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures. **»**

Face au regard impassible et calme de l'homme qu'elle aime passionnément, Temari explose littéralement. Elle ne peut plus contenir toute la rage et les sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitent, alors elle se lâche :

 **« TU TE FICHES DE MOI LA, NARA ? Tu joues les mystérieux et tu pars à une sois disant** _**conférence**_ **ou à** _ **une réception**_ **, j'sais plus ! Aucun appel pour signaler ton arrivée, ni ton départ, ni le fait que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison le soir même. Pendant deux heures, DEUX HEURES, je t'ai cru mort, MORT,** hurle-t-elle. **As-tu la moindre idée, LA MOINDRE PETITE IDEE de ce que j'ai pu ressentir durant ces deux heures ? Rien. Tu n'as aucune idée. AUCUNE !** Et aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, sa rage s'évanouie peu à peu, pour ne laisser place qu'à la douleur et à la tristesse. **J'ai perdu ma mère, celle qui m'a donné la vie. Morte en couche. J'étais trop petite pour ne serait-ce que me souvenir des traits de son visage. Il n'existe plus aucune photo d'elle, mon paternel les ayant brûlés le jour des funérailles de sa femme. J'ai perdu ma tante, celle qui nous a tant aimé moi et mes frères. Finalement elle s'était rapprochée de nous dans le seul but de tuer Gaara, le "responsable" selon elle, de la mort de sa soeur, notre mère. J'ai perdu mon père, ce type en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle et qui en a profité pour...** Elle s'arrête, fermant les yeux pour chasser les horribles images qui la hantent depuis tant d'années. C'est la première fois qu'elle tente de parler à quelqu'un de cette _nuit-là_. Même Gaara et sa grand-mère ne sont pas au courant. **J'ai crus t'avoir perdu,** commence-t-elle à sangloter. **A ce moment-là je me suis dit : mais que me reste-t-il ? Kankuro a péri avec mon père, Gaara me déteste et ma grand-mère est aux portes de la mort. Je...** Elle se stoppe brusquement, ressentant une atroce douleur à la poitrine. Elle se courbe et tousse tripes et boyaux puis se relève, digne, mais déchante très vite en basculant vers l'avant, inconsciente. **»**

Shikamaru n'a pas eu besoin de réfléchir à quarante-six mille solutions, il s'est relevé avec rapidité et a rattrapé du mieux qu'il a pu sa petite amie. La douleur de ses points de sutures n'est que superficielle. Tout ce qu'il voit c'est Temari qui va mal, très mal. Et c'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute. Il a tenté de ne pas la mêler à ses problèmes, pensant la protéger, mais il a fait tout le contraire.

 **« Vous allez vous bougez et faire votre boulot ou bien ?** grince-t-il à l'attention de l'infirmière en frottant sa joue endolorie. **»**

 **.**

 **Repère n°7 de l'Akatsuki, le vendredi 17 juin 2011 à 21h43.**

Dans une forêt dense au fin fond d'un pays humide et en pleine mousson, se trouve une grotte aux roches rouges. Une grotte plutôt banale étant donné leur grand nombre dans la région. On ne peut donc pas soupçonner qu'une importante réunion a lieu à l'intérieur de celle aux pierres salies par une boue rougeâtre. En effet, quelques mètres sous terre est aménagée une salle éclairée par plusieurs torches. Au milieu de cette salle souterraine trône une table rectangulaire où plusieurs personnes y sont réunis. Ces personnes, de corpulences différentes, sont capuchonnées et habillées d'une longue robe noire à motifs rouges et blancs. _Glauque_.

Les seuls portes la salle s'ouvrent avec fracas et un homme entre. Juste par la sombre aura qu'il dégage, on peut aisément deviner qu'il est le chef. Son visage dissimulé par un masque orange à spirale, il s'avance d'un pas rapide et prend place autour de la table. A son arrivée, tout le monde s'est levé, manifestant ainsi leur respect, puis ils se sont assis en même temps que lui en ôtant leurs capuches. Après un lourd silence, sa voix forte et grave s'élève lugubrement :

 **« Kakuzu et Hidan sont morts. Ils ont donc échoué dans leur mission. »**

Des murmures se font entendre de toute part. Certains semblent étonnés de cet échec, d'autres moins voir pas du tout.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui les a tués ?** demande un homme à la longue chevelure dorée.  
 **\- Kakuzu a été tué il y a quatre ans par un des** _Dōmei_ **, Asuma Sarutobi qui est d'ailleurs mort avec lui. Hidan a été tué hier soir dans des circonstances qui me sont encore inconnus par un** _Dōmei_ **, sans doute. Cependant,** s'exclame-t-il au-delà les voix en colère de ses hommes, **Hidan a réussi à me transmettre quelques informations importantes au sujet de l'homme que nous recherchons. »**

Tout le monde cesse de se plaindre, soudainement attentif. Le chef fit un signe de tête à un homme à la peau noire qui annonce :

 **« Naruto Uzumaki, seul fils de Kushina Uzumaki, sera présent à une exposition d'art à Inibichi du 2 au 5 août. Il paraîtrait même qu'il vit dans la ville de Konoha où Kushina a été envoyé en mission, trente ans auparavant. Mais cette dernière information reste à confirmer. »**

Deux hommes tiquent au nom de Konoha. Ils échangent un bref regard qui signifiât qu'ils en parleront plus tard, en privé.

 **« Je propose qu'on attrape ce gamin pendant son séjour. Nous avons assez attendu !** s'écrie un rouquin aux nombreux piercings.

 **\- Il ne faut pas se précipiter où l'on risque d'échouer comme avec Kushina,** intervient une femme aux yeux d'un doré saisissant, assise à ses côtés.

 **\- Ce n'était pas pareil ! Elle, elle nous a trahis et elle fuyait. Lui ne semble pas être au courant de ce que cache son héritage !**

 **\- Il possède plus de trois milliards d'euros et il ne serait pas au courant ? J'admire ta logique, Pein,** ironise la femme. **Et puis s'il habite bien à Konoha, il est donc sous la protection des** _Dōmei_ **! Et cela paraîtrait même cohérent. Ils n'auraient pas éloigné cet enfant d'eux. »**

L'homme au masque se racle la gorge bruyamment, histoire de faire savoir à tout le monde qu'il est toujours présent.

 **« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander de faire, Pein,** déclare-t-il en faisant référence à sa première réplique. **Cette mission est parfaite pour toi et Sasori.** Son regard glisse vers le second concerné qui hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation. **Bien, la réunion est donc terminée. Seuls les deux nommés pour la mission restent en ma compagnie pour amples informations. »**

 **.**

 **22h17.**

Après cinq minutes de marche dans cette forêt dense, la silhouette bifurque brusquement à gauche et s'arrête près d'un grand rocher. La capuche tombe et le visage d'un homme se dévoile. Sa chevelure de feu brille faiblement à lueur de la lune et ses yeux d'un marron clair caramélisé tombent sur la silhouette d'un autre homme dissimulé dans l'obscurité. L'autre homme en question sort des ténèbres de cette fraîche soirée, sa peau aussi pâle que l'astre de la nuit lui donne un air inquiétant et ses cernes sous les yeux n'arrangent en rien cette apparence. Il possède aussi des yeux d'un noir captivant capable de vous geler sur place tellement la froideur y émane.

 **« Itachi. »**

Le concerné hoche la tête puis fixe de ses orbes sombres l'homme en face de lui.

 **« Je ne veux en aucun cas que mon frère soit mêlé de près comme de loin à cette histoire.**

 **\- Je ne comptais pas y mêler ma soeur non plus. Mais, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ils sont étroitement liés à ce Naruto Uzumaki et cela ne va pas être une tâche facile de les en séparer.**

 **\- C'est pour cela que je vais t'apporter mon aide. Il faut les éloigner coûte que coûte, le temps de ta mission, du moins Sasori.**

 **\- Sur ce coup-là, je suis avec toi. »**

 **.**

 **Hôpital de Konoha, chambre soixante-dix-sept, le samedi 18 juin 2011 à 23h47.**

Enlacés dans le grand lit d'hôpital d'une telle façon à ce que le blessé n'ait pas mal à sa blessure, Temari et Shikamaru profitent l'un de l'autre. La tempête de la veille semble s'être calmée. Le Nara couve du regard sa chère et tendre, la serrant dans ses bras avec force. Tant pis pour les picotements du côté de sa blessure. Il a tellement eu peur de ne plus revoir son si joli visage et de la toucher qu'il est prêt à la garder prisonnière de son emprise pour le restant de leurs jours, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Cette simple pensée, le fait sourire légèrement.

Il l'aime. Non, c'est bien plus que ça : il en est dingue de sa furie du Sud et s'en veut de ne pas être plus démonstratif dans ses sentiments. Qu'aurait-elle retenu de leur idylle s'il avait tragiquement disparu hier soir ? Leurs deux trois ballades à deux ? Leurs dîners en tête-à-tête qui se comptent sur les doigts d'une main ? Ses rares déclarations d'amour qui n'en sont pas réellement ? Son précédent sourire s'efface. Il réalise qu'il ne lui a jamais dit _Je t'aime_. Il en est fou amoureux et pourtant... Shikamaru pense très fort à ses deux mots et demi en compagnie de sa petite amie, mais ça ne suffit sans doute pas assez. Une pensée n'est rien comparée à des mots. Cela fait cinq ans qu'ils sont ensemble dont neuf mois de vie commune et il se rend compte que ses non-dits ont peut-être blessés Temari. Intelligent comme il le prétend être, il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant.

La No Sabaku semble captivée par les battements réguliers qui résonnent à son oreille comme la plus douce de toutes les mélodies. _Il est vivant_. Son souffle dans ses cheveux, son odeur ; elle est à nouveau entière. Mais les douloureux souvenirs où elle se voit assise contre son mur crème à pleurer sa mort, la fait frissonner d'horreur. Jamais. Plus jamais elle ne veut ressentir ce sentiment d'anéantissement totale, de destruction, d'abîme profond de soi-même, de vouloir en finir avec la vie... Elle ne souhaite cela à personne, vraiment. Elle se demande encore comment elle a pu tenir autant de temps en sachant que Shikamaru est mort. Cela lui parait tellement risible maintenant qu'il ne puisse plus faire partie de sa vie. Malgré le fait qu'il soit là, près d'elle, Temari a la désagréable impression que quelque chose cloche. Qu'on ne lui a pas totalement rendu son Shikamaru.

 **« Tu sais,** commence le jeune homme. **Il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de l'accident. »**

D'abord hésitante, Temari acquiesce de la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

 **« Je me pensais malin. J'ai voulu jouer au mes intelligent qui avait trouvé la solution du siècle à son problème, le mec qui allait s'en sortir avec brio de sa situation catastrophique, le mec qui s'était cru dans un de ses films américains bourrés d'action. Tu parles, j'ai faillis me condamner à mort ; et Kurenaï avec. »**

Alors il a tout raconté. Depuis le début, il a été conscient. Il a tout vu, tout entendu. Il était au premier rang quand la voiture a percuté la rambarde de sécurité, dégringolé la pente raide et qu'elle a foncé dans un arbre pour ensuite se retourner.

Il a rapporté que le choc contre le tronc l'a fait traverser le pare-brise et qu'il s'est écrasé sur la terre dure, il ne savait combien de mètres plus loin. Sur le coup, il n'a eu que légèrement mal, mais quand il a voulu bouger, une douleur jamais ressentis avant lui a vrillé le dos, le paralysant au sol. Impossible pour lui de se retourner et il pouvait toujours rêver pour se relever. Il est donc resté immobile une éternité et quand il a entendu du bruit, son sang s'est glacé d'horreur : quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui.

Il a rapidement deviné que ce n'était pas Kurenaï puisqu'elle aurait hurlé son prénom à coup sûr. Alors il a conclu que cela ne pouvait être que _l'autre_ , cet _assassin_. Un pseudo-plan a alors germé dans son esprit : il allait le surprendre, feintant un évanouissement, attendant qu'il soit proche pour l'avoir par surprise. Ce sont les cris désespérés de Kurenaï qui ont confirmé le fait que c'est bien le meurtrier de son senseï qui rampe vers lui. Il pense avoir tout calculé. Il pense qu'il est prêt. Mais il y a une chose à quoi il n'a pas pensé sur le coup : cet enflure est peut-être armé et posséder une arme, n'importe laquelle.

Shikamaru confie à sa petite-amie que c'est sans doute cet éclair de lucidité qui l'a _sauvé_ , car il s'est retourné vers le Blanc, serrant les dents, mais c'était déjà trop tard : le meurtrier a déjà brandis sa main. L'étonnement inscrit sur ses traits tirés, il a sans doute raté l'endroit qu'il a voulu toucher en premier. Le Nara ressentit d'abord des picotements, mais quand la pointe de la pierre a touché son organe respiratoire, il a cru mourir. Et encore, le mot est faible, cela l'a brûlé tellement ardemment qu'il s'est mis à suffoquer, étouffant de douleur. Hidan a voulu le poignarder une seconde fois, mais il l'en a empêché en lui enfonçant son genou dans l'estomac.

Les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé ensuite lui sont flous, mais il se rappelle encore le moment où la folie s'est emparée de son esprit et de son corps et qu'il a attrapé le Blanc par la gorge pour l'étrangler. Il ressentait encore la sensation de ses ongles lui griffant les mains, il entendait encore ses supplications, les bruits étranges qui sortaient tout droit de sa gorge, il voyait encore son visage virer au rouge, ses yeux s'exorbiter pour finalement se fermer petit à petit. Son corps cesser de bouger, de se débattre, ses plaintes se tarirent et la vie quitter son corps. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que même après que cet homme ait rendu son dernier souffle, Shikamaru n'a pas lâché sa gorge, manquant de la broyer. Il a fallu que sa blessure le lance atrocement pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Et quand il s'est réveillé, c'est il y a quelques heures en salle de réanimation.

Durant tout son monologue, il a pris un ton impavide, semblant imperturbable et a décrit les détails comme un auteur aurait décrit une scène de meurtre. Mais quand la No Sabaku a relevé son visage vers celui qu'elle aime inconditionnellement malgré tout, elle y a lu une peine qu'elle n'a jamais lu sur ses traits auparavant ; ou si, une fois : à la mort d'Asuma-senseï.

 **« J'ai...** sa voix s'enroue, contenant un sanglot. **J'ai tué quelqu'un Temari ! Et le pire, c'est que j'y ai pris du plaisir et... »**

Il a caché son visage dans le cou de la No Sabaku, honteux et a pleuré à chaude larme. A ce moment précis, quand elle raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de son amour pour le coller un maximum contre elle, Temari sait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Jamais.

.

 **A la sortie d'un centre gynécologique, le dimanche 19 juin 2011 à 12h02.**

Un alizé balaie sa longue chevelure d'un rose pâle et peu courant, puis fait virevolter sa jolie robe blanche. Un sourire radieux nait sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'avance d'un pas trottinant vers le taxi garé non loin. D'un geste tendre, sa main vient caresser son ventre discrètement enflé où loge non pas un mais deux êtres vivants : des jumeaux.

Sakura Haruno, petit brin de femme de vingt ans, étudiante en médecine deuxième année, attend des jumeaux. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, si c'est petite, elle a toujours rêvé de devenir maman assez tôt et pas comme sa propre mère qui l'a mise au monde à quarante-quatre ans. Elle ne s'en fait absolument pas pour ses études, qui peuvent être mis entre parenthèse quelques mois, ni pour sa famille qui va accueillir cette nouvelle dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ses parents ont d'ailleurs déménagé de Konoha pour l'étranger, il y a un mois de cela, histoire d'avoir une retraite digne de ce nom après avoir travaillé comme des forcenés ces quarante dernières années. Justement c'est à cause de leurs travaux respectifs que Monsieur et Madame Haruno, âgés de soixante-quatre ans tous les deux et mariés depuis quarante-deux ans, ont eu des enfants assez tard. Monsieur, chirurgien-neurologue et Madame, gynécologue. Malgré leurs métiers très prenant, ils n'ont pas été de ses parents plein aux as qui font des enfants pour ensuite les délaisser. Non. Ils les ont aimé et chéris leur grand garçon et leur petite fille. Oui, ils ont essayé de les chérir du mieux qu'ils purent. Après tout, ils ont travaillé en partie pour eux, pour leur donner tout ce qu'ils désiraient.

Sakura a donc grandi avec un pied dans la médecine et s'est très vite passionné pour la santé. Son rêve depuis toujours ? Devenir un médecin-chirurgien-obstétrique renommé. La Haruno a toujours eu des facilités en sciences grâce aux cours particuliers de son père et a toujours brillé dans sa scolarité et ce dans toutes les matières grâce à l'aide son frère et de sa mère. Elle est même arrivée major de la promotion de la première année de médecine, l'an passé. Elle fait la fierté de ses parents. Ce fut aussi le cas pour son frère aîné à une époque. Il a été chercheur dans un laboratoire très réputé dans le monde entier et semblait s'y plaire, mais un jour suite à un petit incident, il a démissionné et disparu dans la nature ne donnant que très rarement de ses nouvelles. La Rose pénètre dans le taxi, indique son adresse au chauffeur et s'empare de son portable pour composer un numéro. Après trois tonalités, on lui répond :

 **« Allô, maman ?**

 **\- Sakura, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est...**

 **\- Maman, je suis enceinte !** la coupe-t-elle en ne retenant plus son sourire qui a triplé de volume, tellement elle est heureuse. **»**

Il y eu un petit silence où Sakura a craint le pire, mais tous ses doutes se dissipèrent quand le cri de joie de sa mère lui déchire le tympan gauche.

 **« Mais c'est géniale, ma puce ! Hé, chéri tu as entendu ça ?! Je vais être grand-mère ! Enfin !** crie-t-elle à rendre sourd.. un sourd ! **»**

Sakura grimace un peu, éloignant le plus possible son portable de son oreille qui bourdonne furieusement.

 **« Sakura ? C'est papa ! Alors comme ça j'vais être grand-père ?**

 **\- Oui ! Ce sont des jumeaux !**

 **\- Des jumeaux ?! T'as entendu ça, chérie ? Notre bébé va avoir des jumeaux ! Et Naruto, comment a-t-il réagis ? »**

Son coeur se serre douloureusement à la mention de son, bientôt, ex-petit-ami. _Naruto._

 _._

Point Of View **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Dans les rues de Konoha près du Parc, le** dimanche 19 juin 2011 à 13h04.

 **« Fais chier,** je lâche en remarquant que quelques nuages gris font de l'ombre au soleil et au beau temps qui va avec. **»**

En apercevant le Parc à quelques mètres, je jette un coup d'oeil à l'heure sur mon portable : il va être treize heures cinq. En rangeant mon mobile dans la poche arrière de mon jean, je me rappelle le coup de fil de tout à l'heure.

 **« Au faite Sasuke, Sakura veut absolument nous voir tous les deux avant la fin de la journée,** je préviens mon ami qui marche à mes côtés.

 **\- Hn !** râle le brun en amenant sa cigarette à ses lèvres. **»**

Je traduis son interjection comme un _**« Mais elle me veut quoi ta petite-amie ? J'avais un truc de prévue cet après-midi, moi !**_ _»_

 **« Ça avait l'air super important. Elle a ajouté que ça ne serait pas long,** je précise. **»  
**

Il soupire fortement la fumée nocive par le nez et acquiesce d'un air bougon, ce qui me fait ricaner. J'évite de justesse un coup de sa part, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Sasuke fait semblant de détester Sakura parce que ça crève les yeux qu'il tient à elle bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Pourquoi lutter ? Sakura est une fille bien.

Bien avancé dans le Parc, nous nous sommes posés sur un banc, attendant le principal sujet de ce rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû congédier Sasuke puisque cette affaire ne le concerne en rien, mais comme on doit se rendre ensemble à mon appartement plus tard, autant ne pas se quitter.

 **« J'peux avoir la dernière taffe ? »**

Sans attendre de réponse que je sais d'avance négative, j'attrape ce qu'il reste de cigarette entre ses doigts -mon ami parait profondément outré qu'il n'est eu mot à dire- et j'inspire une grande bouffée de tabac. Je jette ensuite le mégot à mes pieds, l'écrase et expire ensuite la fumée épaisse, grimaçant à la petite migraine qui m'a pris durant quelques instants. Bordel, je n'ai eu que le filtre. Quand le brouillard se dissipe, j'aperçois un brun à la peau basanée s'avancer vers il arrive à notre hauteur, il serre la main de Sasuke qui s'est levé et veut faire de même avec moi, mais je me lève à mon tour, une mine dégoûtée sans doute peinte sur mon visage à la vue de sa main tendue. Non mais il croit quoi ? Que je vais toucher un type comme lui ? Jamais. Je ne toucherais jamais ce genre de type. Il ne parait pas toucher pour un clou par mon refus silencieux.

 **« Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit hier et c'est non. »**

 _ **«**_ _ **Je ne veux plus que tu approches Hinata, c'est clair ? Ou sinon tu auras à faire à moi,**_ _je le menace d'une voix que je ne me connais pas._ _ **»**_

 **« Non ?** je répète perplexe.

 **\- Ecoute, j'ai carrément flashé sur Hinata. C'est une fille géniale et j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Alors non, je ne m'éloignerais pas d'elle. Si elle souhaite me revoir, elle me reverra. »**

Les informations mettent du temps à cheminer jusqu'à mon cerveau, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel : ce petit con ne veut pas la lâcher. Pire même, il semble déjà attaché à elle. Je commence à m'agiter, signe d'une explosion de colère imminente. Je vais parler, mais à mon plus grand étonnement Sasuke me devance.

 **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas la revoir,** dit-il en s'adressant à Reiji. **Hinata est libre, elle n'a personne dans sa vie en ce moment, il me semble. »**

Je suis un peu choqué. C'est rare d'entendre Sasuke débiter des phrases aussi longues à d'autres personnes que Sakura ou moi. De plus, le sourire rassuré qu'arbore à présent Reiji me fait prendre la mouche.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Uchiha ? J'ai...**

 **\- Hinata n'est pas ta petite-amie, ce rôle c'est Sakura qui le tient,** me coupe-t-il déjà blasé de la situation et de la discussion. **Tu n'as donc aucun droit d'empêcher Reiji de sortir avec elle.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Naruto,** soupire mon ami, **il a changé.**

 **\- Rien à foutre,** j'assène, borné. **T'as vu ce qu'il a été capable de faire ? Imagine qu'il fasse du mal à Hinata, hein !** Je me tourne ensuite vers l'autre et le fixe d'un air suspicieux et menaçant. **D'ailleurs, je ne** **sais toujours pas comment elle a eu son coquard ! Je ne veux pas qu'il l'approche !**  
 **\- Non mais tu t'entends parler ? « J'veux pas qu'il l'approche »** m'imite-t-il en exagérant largement. **C'est de la jalousie mal placée ! »**

Je tente de le contredire, mon énervement atteignant des sommets, mais Reiji fait la grosse erreur de l'ouvrir.

 **« Oh je vois !** s'exclame-t-il avec une mine faussement étonnée. **Hinata est une personne exceptionnelle, n'est-ce pas ? Et là, tu commences à t'en rendre compte ! Je peux tout à fait te comprendre : elle est gentille -une vraie perle, c'est une personne comme il n'y en a pas deux et elle est super mignonne. En une soirée, Hinata a su me toucher en plein coeur et je pense sincèrement que j'ai une chance avec elle. Alors je ne te la laisserais pour rien au monde, que tu sois amoureux sans le savoir ou non. »**

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me jette sur Reiji, le poing armé. Je réussis à lui administrer une droite, mais Sasuke m'agrippe fermement me sifflant entre ses dents serrés d'agacement de cesser mes conneries. Je fais la sourde oreille et me débat comme un forcené. Je veux le buter et lui refaire entièrement le portrait ! Son sourire suffisant à la con m'exaspère et je suis sûr qu'il a de mauvaises intentions. Comme il y a cinq ans...

Jalousie mal placée, dit l'un ; amoureux sans le savoir, dit l'autre. Je suis une personne possessive qui n'aime pas partager ses amis, je suis comme ça et je le vis très bien. Je l'emmerde profondément lui et ces suppositions à deux balles. Je souhaite juste qu'il n'approche pas Hinata. Parce que je ne serais pas là s'il lui arrive quelque chose étant donné qu'il m'ait aussi interdit de l'approcher à cause de Kiba. Et si je ne peux pas l'approcher alors cela doit être pareil pour lui, point. Je me calme un peu et force Uchiha à me lâcher. Reiji quand à lui, s'éloigne d'un pas presque dansant. J'ai envie de le buter.

 **« Si j'apprends que tu l'as approché, t'es un homme mort !** je lui lance comme dernier avertissement. **»**

 **.**

Point Of View **Sakura Haruno**

 **Appartement Uzumaki, le samedi dimanche 19 juin 2011 à 13h59.**

Assise sur la chaise de la cuisine exiguë, je fixe d'un œil amusé les deux hommes avachis sur le canapé du salon plus loin. Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils se chamaillent gentiment à propos d'une chose qui m'échappe totalement, une histoire de balais dans le cul, je crois. Quand ils commencent à s'insulter de surnoms débiles, mon léger sourire s'évanouit et de l'eau salée embue ma vue. Je suis étouffée d'une culpabilité tellement lourde que j'en ai mal coeur. Je suis une personne horrible, je l'ai toujours su, mais aujourd'hui je m'en rends vraiment compte. A moi toute seule, je vais détruire des années d'amitié et même pire : une fraternité.

Je me lève plus brusquement que je ne le veux, m'attirant les regards curieux de mes deux amis. Les jambes tremblantes, le regard fuyant, je vais me placer devant eux. Les battements affolés de mon organe vital semblent vouloir battre des records. Je dois avoir une mine à faire peur vu à la vitesse avec laquelle le sourire de Naruto disparait et l'air impassible de Sasuke reprend le dessus.

 **« Je... »**

Ma lèvre inférieure tremble et je dois la mâchouiller frénétiquement pour que ce ne soit pas visible. Après avoir pris la plus grande inspiration de toute ma vie, je lève mon regard pour fixer un point invisible sur le mur derrière eux. Qu'est-ce que c'est dur bordel. D'un ton que je ne peux empêcher de monter dans les aigus, je largue la bombe qui va chambouler nos relations et nos vies à tout jamais :

 **« Je suis enceinte. Je... J'entame mon troisième mois de grossesse et... Je suis enceinte de toi Sasuke,** je termine haletante avec la désagréable impression d'avoir couru un marathon. **»**

Le silence qui s'ensuit est le plus long et le plus douloureux qu'il m'a été donné d'assister. C'est un de ses blancs qui fait battre votre coeur plus que de raison, qui vous donne la nausée et qui vous rend vulnérable. J'ai fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter leurs regards maintenant. La dure réalité.

 **« Je sors justement de chez le gynécologue et... Et j'ai des échographies et...**

 **\- Arrête,** dit l'Uchiha d'un ton tranchant. **»**

Je demeure quelques secondes interdite. J'ai prévu ce genre de réaction de sa part. Le déni est tellement plus facile dans ces situations sans issus. Je rouvre les yeux et le regarde, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

 **« La ferme !** éclate-t-il finalement, le visage rouge de colère. **Si c'est une blague, arrête toi là tout de suite Sakura !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas... une blague,** je bégaye apeurée par la lueur rageuse qui éclaire son sombre regard.  
 **\- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu conclues qu'il est de moi le gosse, au juste ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, t'es avec Uzumaki ! »**

La voix de Naruto brise le silence pesant pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse. La vérité explose donc :

 **« Parce que notre première fois remonte à moins de quelques jours donc je doute fortement que je puisse déjà être le géniteur d'une grossesse de trois mois. Pas vrai Sakura ? »**

Nos regards se tournent d'un même mouvement vers le blond qui semble bien trop abattu pour ne serait-ce que lever la tête et nous regarder. Puis je retourne au profil de l'Uchiha. Son expression en dit long sur ses pensées, il semble tomber des nues, complètement confus. Il grogne de colère et part à une vitesse impressionnante en claquant fortement la porte derrière lui. De loin, je l'entends passer sa colère sur les murs des cages d'escaliers tout en pestant des insultes contre moi et le monde entier. Mes jambes cèdent et je m'écroule à terre. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je n'en ai pas encore la force. De toute façon je sais depuis le début que Sasuke n'allait pas me suivre pas sur ce coup-là, mais il y a toujours...

 **« Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ?** ricane amèrement Naruto. _**Kiba**_ **avait raison : je me suis bien fait rouler dans la farine et comme un bleu.** **»**

Non, personne n'allait me suivre sur ce coup-là. Cela me détruit littéralement de leur causer autant de mal, mais que puis-je y faire ?

 **« Naruto,** je prélude en m'éclaircissant la voix. **»**

Je veux poser une main sur son épaule et le retourner vers moi, mais il fait un violent mouvement et me murmure de ne surtout pas le toucher. Je lui obéis et recule, caressant distraitement mon ventre. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se lève et ne me toise avec une férocité que je ne lui connais pas.

 **« Dégage de chez moi,** articule-t-il d'une façon qui me fait frémir. **»**

J'écarquille les yeux, incrédule. J'eus du mal à comprendre. Il me jette de chez lui ?

 **« Quoi..?**

 **\- Casse-toi de mon appart', Sakura ! »**

Je me fige au milieu du salon, immobile et le regarde respirer rapidement et par le nez en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Il n'est pas sérieux quand même ? Il ne peut pas me jeter dehors comme ça ? J'ai vendu mon appartement pour vivre avec lui, mes parents se trouvent à l'étranger et je suis enceinte... Je sais que je l'ai en quelque sorte trahis, que j'ai peut-être profité de ses sentiments, mais de là à me mettre à la porte, il y a une limite qu'il n'oserait pas dépasser. Je le sais car je le connais que trop bien.

 **« Naruto, écoute-moi je... »**

Il balance un **OK** sec même pas assaisonné, me dépasse en me bousculant et pénètre dans ce qui est à présent notre ancienne chambre commune. Je le suis de près pour le voir ouvrir grand la fenêtre. Il se dirige ensuite vers les meubles et se saisit de mes sous-vêtements. Je n'ai le temps de ne rien faire pour protester qu'il les jette par-dessus le petit balcon. Je pousse un hurlement surpris avant de saisir son bras pour l'empêcher d'en faire davantage, mais il m'envoi valdinguer contre un mur et continue son œuvre. Jeme laisse glisser contre le mur car cette fois-ci la barrière de mes paupières cède et des larmes glissent sur la peau de mes joues.

 **« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !**

 **\- Ah ouais, tu crois ?! Bah regarde !** me dit-il en balançant mes jeans à la suite de mes petites culottes.  
 **\- Pourquoi tu m'fais ça !** je hurle à m'en casser la voix, anéantie par sa méchanceté.  
 **\- Pourquoi j'te fais ça, demandes-tu ?** répète-t-il d'une voix étrange. Il me saisit par les épaules et me remet rapidement sur pied avec une haine palpable émanant de sa personne. **Tu m'as toujours pris pour la bouée de sauvetage, la roue de secours, le substitut. J'ai essayé de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, comme si tu tenais réellement à moi mais...**

 **\- Je tiens à toi !** je proteste fermement. **»**

Son poing tape violemment la cloison à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage, j'en ai le souffle coupé d'effroi.

 **« La prochaine fois que tu m'sors une connerie dans ce genre, j'te rate pas Sakura, que tu sois enceinte ou reine d'Angleterre : j'en ai rien à foutre,** me prévient-il d'un air menaçant. **Je me voilais bien la face en fait. Me considérais-tu comme un ami au moins ? Te souciais-tu de mes sentiments ? Je t'aimais comme un fou Sakura, je t'avais dans la peau, un truc de malade. Mais là, tu me dégoûtes. Coucher avec mon meilleur ami puis venir te réfugier dans mes bras. C'est parce qu'il t'a rejeté ensuite c'est ça ?** persifle-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien. **T'as vraiment un comportement de pute, en fait. Tu veux savoir un truc de fou, un scoop que t'as apparemment pas capté ? Toi qui crois tout connaître de ton Sas'key-kun : il ne t'a jamais aimé et ne t'aimera sans doute jamais, gosse ou pas. T'es trop fausse, trop manipulatrice, trop chiante et surtout pas assez bien pour lui. Ce qu'il veut c'est une femme forte, une femme qui a du caractère, une femme qui répond au nom de Karin. Il est littéralement fou d'elle depuis qu'elle a débarqué dans la vie d'Hinata. Tu n'as jamais réellement compté pour lui et ce sera sans doute jamais le cas et tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras amplement mérité.** Puis sa voix se fait plus dure : **Et tu étais au courant pour Hinata, hein ? Tu savais que j'avais abandonné ton cas et que je m'étais intéressé à elle durant les années de lycée. Et pourtant, malgré cela, tu as quand même fait ton égoïste, t'intéressant soudainement à ma personne. J'comprends mieux pourquoi elle semblait si bouleversée quand je lui ais annoncé que je sortais avec toi. Depuis le début, tout l'monde savait que tu jouais avec moi, raaah mais quel imbécile je fais ! »**

Il s'éloigne, se griffant le visage sous sa colère. Moi, je tremble de tout mon être, complètement saccagée intérieurement. Ses mots semblent tellement vrais, tranchant mon coeur de par leur vérité.

 **« Alors toi, tes affaires et ton gosse, vous vous cassez d'ici. Et je ne veux plus JAMAIS avoir à faire à toi, ok? Tu m'as assez pris pour un con !**

 **\- Non ! Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça. J'ai.. je t'aime Naruto et je t'ai.. »**

Sa main fend l'air et claque fortement ma joue. Ma tête part violemment sur le côté et je suis quelques nanosecondes sonnée. Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je reste silencieuse en pleurant sans retenue. J'ai du mal à croire que Naruto vient de me frapper, c'est un véritable cauchemar. Quand j'ai assez de courage pour relever mon visage, je suis foudroyée par son regard dédaigneux : il ne regrette absolument pas son geste.

 **« Je t'avais prévenus que la prochaine fois, je ne te raterais pas. Et ne redis plus jamais ce genre de connerie devant moi, Sakura. Jamais ! »**

Je le regarde, réellement effrayée et sanglote lamentablement. Naruto vient de lever la main sur moi. Je ne le reconnais plus. La personne face à moi n'est pas Naruto, impossible. Pas ce petit garçon toujours joyeux même face aux moqueries et aux rejets de ses camarades. Pas cet adolescent qui disait m'aimer comme un fou. Pas ce jeune homme qui donne tout sans rien attendre en retour. Pas cet homme où je me suis sentie protégée et aimée entre ses bras. Ce n'est définitivement pas lui.

D'un pas vacillant, je me dirige vers une armoire et sors deux valises. Je fais le tour de l'appartement et les remplit de mes affaires, prenant soin de ne rien oublier d'important, sachant parfaitement que je ne pénétrerais plus jamais en ces lieux. Une fois cela fait, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée dans le but de sortir. Avant qu'elle ne se referme, Naruto décide de m'achever avec ces dernières phrases :

 **« Au faite Sakura, ne crois pas que j'vais pleurer notre histoire. Mon amour pour toi appartenait au passé bien avant que l'on ne sorte ensemble. Mais j'avais voulu croire que ça pourrait marcher, que mes sentiments referaient surfaces, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je veux plus te revoir, je m'en contrefiche de ce qu'il peut t'arriver à présent. Fais-toi écraser par une voiture ou violer au coin d'une rue que j'men tamponne ! »**

Puis la dernière image que j'emporte de lui est son visage empreint de cette désagréable expression dédaigneuse qui le rend plus adulte et plus beau que jamais. Mais je ne saurais jamais que quand la porte s'est refermé, Naruto s'est effondré au sol pour pleurer sa cruauté, profondément dégoûté de m'avoir frappé. Dehors, l'orage gronde et une fine pluie commence à mouiller l'asphalte de Konoha.

.

Point Of View **Karin**

 **Appartement de Karin & Hinata, le** **dimanche 19 juin 2011** à 20h57. **  
**

Je m'ennuis fermement alors que le bruit des gouttes de pluie frappant les vitres commence à m'agacer. Aucun programme potable à la télévision et aucune de mes conquêtes disponibles. L'appartement ne ressemble plus à rien, sans dessus-dessous. Il est vide de monde, vide d'âme, vide d' _Hinata_. Dans ses moments-là, je me dis que ma meilleure amie est tout, absolument tout pour moi. Que sans elle, je ne suis strictement rien. Si j'avais été un homme ou que je n'aimais pas autant les _queues_ , aucun doute que je serais tombée amoureuse d'elle, mais en y réfléchissant bien dans un sens je suis dingue -voir accro- à elle.

En parlant de ma colocataire, cette dernière est partie pour le week-end chez les Inuzuka, histoire de se refaire une santé. Kiba m'a gentiment invité, mais j'ai du travail avec mon nouveau job d'été d'animatrice dans un centre aéré pour mômes de trois à sept ans. Un enfer. C'est constamment du boulot. Je vous jure que gérer une vingtaine de petites choses braillardes n'est pas si facile que ça, même à plusieurs. Mais il me faut absolument de l'argent pour bien commencer ma première année en tant qu'interne. Car oui, je fais médecine. La fille venant des bas-fonds de la société fait médecine. J'ai tellement fait d'efforts et de sacrifices pour en arriver là que ça me parait encore irréel que j'ai réussis haut la main mon examen de second cycle. Ainsi, j'ai pu choisir ma filière : la chirurgie. Tout cela grâce à Hinata. Elle m'a en quelque sorte sauvée et pour cela je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Mon ventre émet un gargouillement horrible, me sortant efficacement de mes pensées. Je fais la moue en constatant deux choses : la première étant que j'ai faim et la seconde étant que j'ai la flemme de cuisiner. D'habitude, Hinata se retrouve très souvent derrière les fourneaux, même si elle est autant que moi une catastrophe dans ce domaine. Cependant, elle est à coup sûr la meilleure de nous deux, car au moins avec elle on mange des choses mangeables et pas grillées.

D'un bond je me remets sur pieds puis m'étire longuement. Cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas mangé indien, je songe soudainement. De plus, je me rappelle du serveur sexy de l'autre fois qui m'a dragué et que j'ai fini par chevaucher dans un coin privé...

Pourvu qu'il y travaille toujours ! je prie intérieurement. Déterminée à manger oriental ce soir, j'attrape mon briquet sur le meuble de l'entrée et le fourre dans mon sac à main. Après avoir enfilé ma veste en cuir et pris mon parapluie transparent, j'ouvre la porte dans le but de sortir, mais je suis surprise de découvrir une personne que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'audace de venir frapper chez moi.

Sakura Haruno, cette pouffiasse que je n'ai jamais appréciée et que j'exècre de tout mon coeur depuis son coup de pute à Hinata, se trouve devant ma porte prête à frapper. Je lève un sourcil rouge, la détaillant de haut en bas : ses immondes cheveux roses sont mouillés, sales et dissimulent son visage, de plus elle tremble comme une feuille et claque des dents d'une manière qui m'exaspère rapidement. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait attrapé froid puisqu'elle porte des vêtements légers en cette soirée pluvieuse. Sa petite robe blanche trempée et ses tongues. Des tongues un jour de pluies, les gens, non mais j'hallucine ! Il flotte comme jamais et elle sort en tongue l'autre, non mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! On aurait dit une clocharde. Pauvre petite chose.

 **« Est-ce... Est-ce que Hinata est là ? J'aimerais lui parler. »**

Je faillis rire. Sa voix exagérément plaintive m'hérisse les poils de bras. Elle poignarde ma meilleure amie dans le dos en connaissance de cause et sans aucun remord, et elle se permet de débarquer comme ça et de la réclamer ? Mais qu'elle aille se faire foutre la miss !

 **« Dans cet état-là ?** **je** lui fais remarquer d'un ton acide en lui montrant du menton son accoutrement déplorable. **Hinata n'est pas là,** j'assène durement en éteignant la dernière lumière de l'appartement. **»**

La Rose parait réellement paniquer, ce qui me fait lever une nouvelle fois mon sourcil carmin.

 **« J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler ! »**

Je referme la porte d'un geste sec, soupire d'agacement puis me tourne vers elle :

 **« J'prends note et lui en parlerais à son retour, donc va falloir repasser un autre jour. »**

Je veux partir et la laisser là, elle fait des coups de pute aux gens et vient ensuite réclamer de l'aide à ces mêmes personnes quand elle se retrouve dans la merde. Plus hypocrite, tu meurs ! Cependant, je remarque les valises et les sacs derrière elle et me raidis imperceptiblement. C'est quoi ce délire ? N'est-elle pas censée vivre le parfait amour aux côtés de cet imbécile de Naruto dans son appartement miteux ? Je tourne mon regard vers elle pour la voir fondre en larme. Merde, manquait plus que ça. Adieu ma soirée indienne, mon serveur chaud comme la braise...

 **« Tu fais vraiment pitié quand tu t'y mets,** je peste d'un air tragique. **»**

Je rouvre ma porte, repose mes affaires à terre, rallume la lumière et lui lance :

 **« Avant que tu me racontes ta vie, je veux que t'ailles prendre une douche. J'ai fait nettoyer la moquette il n'y a même pas un mois et je n'veux aucune tâche. »**

 **.**

 **21h53.**

 **« Attends que je récapitule : tu as couché avec Sasuke le jour de ton anniversaire en Mars dernier parce que vous étiez saoules comme ce n'est pas permis, en plus ça faisait quelques jours que tu avais arrêté la pilule à cause d'une réaction allergique et à ce moment-là, Naruto et toi vous n'étiez pas encore ensemble. Je ne me suis pas trompée jusque-là ? »**

Sakura affirme douloureusement de la tête.

 **« Le lendemain, le ténébreux et toi vous vous êtes salement disputés parce que tu croyais que c'était le début d'une histoire alors que lui, il s'était laissé guider par ses pulsions. Il t'a donc rejeté. »**

Cette histoire est d'un compliqué et d'un dramatique digne d'un épisode des Feux de l'Amour. De mon point de vue, Sakura n'est pas la grande coupable dans l'histoire et j'estime qu'ils ont tous les trois une part de responsabilité. Mais pour moi celui qui en a le plus est Sasuke, car Naruto n'est que la victime sans être totalement à plaindre et Sakura reste Sakura -la désespérée. Le plus dur pour Naruto est qu'il ne peut pas blâmer la Rose parce qu'au moment des faits, ils ne formaient pas encore le petit couple parfait qu'il croit.

Sakura est le genre de meuf qui a besoin d'être aimée comme sont aimées les princesses dans les contes de fées et pour elle, l'Uzumaki a toujours été taillé pour le rôle du Prince Charmant. Il n'a donc servis que de substitut. C'est Sasuke qui a déconné sur toute la ligne et ne peut s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Franchement, il devait être sacrément torché et confus pour avoir couché avec Haruno. Surtout qu'il est censé savoir que son meilleur ami aime cette fille depuis les couches. Ils ne savent pas que les préservatifs ou autres moyens de contraception n'existent pas pour de la merde ?

Dans cette histoire, c'est l'Uchiha qui a le plus à perdre : Naruto son meilleur pote et son frère de coeur, Sakura car il ne peut nier que s'il ne l'appréciait absolument pas, il ne serait pas resté en sa compagnie durant toutes ces années, et n'aurait jamais couché avec elle -même bourré. Mais le pire reste son gamin. Je connais assez bien Sasuke pour avoir vécu une relation autre qu'amicale avec lui il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il m'a ouvert son coeur, me confiant ses secrets les plus intimes. Toute seule, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il voulait à tout prix des enfants et le plus tôt possible est le mieux. Par contre la raison m'est inconnue. Il a dut flipper sa race au moment il a compris qu'il serait lié pour toujours à la Haruno autrement que par une forte affection facilement abrogeable avec le temps. Là, il allait être bloqué avec elle pour une vingtaine d'années encore... Pour toute la vie en fait.

Le large front de Sakura retombe sur mon épaule où elle pleure longuement et pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'ai de la compassion pour Sakura Haruno.

.

 **23h57.**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me réveille en sursaut et dans un réflexe typiquement féminin, je passe le dos de ma main sur mon menton pour essuyer un filet de bave. Il me faut quelques minutes pour émerger et me rendre compte que je me suis endormie sur le canapé et qu'Haruno m'a servi d'oreiller. Je me dégage prestement de sur elle, dégoûtée puis tâte le canapé à la recherche de mes lunettes. Une fois trouvée, je les mets sur mon nez et me traîne vers la porte. Mais qui est le débile qui vient me déranger à une heure pareille ? Les gens de nos jours je vous jure, aucun respect ! je pense indignée. De plus, il fallait surtout pas que Sakura se réveille, parce que le rôle de l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer m'a gonflé. La meuf a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, salissant mes pulls en cachemire et a mis une heure et demie à se calmer. J'ai donné là ! Je tourne la clé dans la serrure, fais cliqueter un cadenas et fais à moitié étonnée de trouver Suigetsu sur le pas de ma porte. En même temps, je ne connais pas tant de débile sans respect que cela...

 **« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? »**

Un discret sourire prend possession de ses lèvres et il s'avance un peu plus. Je peux ainsi remarquer ses cheveux mouillés et plaqués contre son crâne et ses vêtements partiellement trempés par endroits.

 **« J'peux entrer ? »**

Je secoue négativement la tête, ouvrant à demi la porte pour le laisser apercevoir Sakura sur le canapé non loin. Si je le laisse entrer, je sais très bien comment cela va se terminer et je n'ai pas le force de repousser ses avances ce soir. Il fronce les sourcils, semble réfléchir et regarde sa montre d'un air embêté. Puis sans comprendre, je me retrouve traînée dans les escaliers. Malgré mes protestations, il m'ignore. Je réussis tout de même à nous arrêter entre le premier et le rez-de-chaussée, mais il me secoue comme un prunier avant de me caler sur son épaule tel un sac à patate. Putain, ce n'est décidément pas ma soirée !La pluie froide et battante sur mon dos me fait littéralement grogner de rage et aussi soudainement qu'il m'a jeté sur son épaule, il me repose à terre. Je veux le frapper, mais il m'en empêche en m'embrassant férocement, là, sous la pluie. Je me surprends moi-même à répondre presque immédiatement à son baiser sans aucune protestation. Mon cerveau s'est brusquement mis sur OFF et je dois m'accrocher à ses larges épaules pour ne pas perdre pieds et tomber. Ses bras puissants me soulèvent alors que mes bras passent derrière son cou pour approfondir notre étreinte et notre échange buccal. Avide de sa chaleur corporelle, j'enserre mes jambes d'un mouvement habile autour de sa taille collant ma poitrine contre son torse. Nos langues se battent avec acharnement dans nos bouches. Suigetsu est le premier à se détacher de mes lèvres et encre son regard améthyste dans le mien.

 **« Je t'aime, Karin »**

A cette phrase, quelque chose change définitivement en moi. Je suis partie à mille lieux d'ici, dans ma bulle. Combien de fois m'a-t-on dit ces mots ? Une centaine de fois tout au plus et ce n'est surement pas la première fois non plus qu'ils semblent déborder de sincérité. Le dos de sa main caresse ma joue en feux et je remercie une quelconque divinité céleste que mes cheveux collés à mon visage cachent ma gêne. Sa main descend ensuite dans mon cou avant de remonter et de se perdre dans ma crinière rousse. Nos regards se captent à nouveau, son front se pose sur le mien et il souffle d'une voix étonnamment douce :

 **« Joyeux anniversaire. »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il est peut-être débile et sans aucun respect, mais après toutes ses années il n'a pas oublié la date de mon anniversaire.

 **« Je suis venu ici juste pour te le souhaiter. Je voulais absolument être le premier,** rit-il à ma mine surprise. **»**

Je desserre mes jambes de ses hanches et me remets sur pieds, le regardant toujours d'un air aussi sidéré. Il fait un pas vers moi avant de se rétracter et marmonner un **« Les remerciements et toi ça fait deux, hein...** » et de reculer jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ouvre sa portière et s'engouffre dans son auto. Moi, je le regarde faire, comme paralysée par mes émotions et par ses mots.

 _ **« Je te kiff, bébé. Prend soin de toi,**_ _me souriait un grand roux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes automatiques de l'aéroport._

 _ **\- Moi aussi, je... te kiff,**_ _marmonnais-je au seul homme que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer._

 _ **\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse poupée, mais promet-moi que tu m'attendras pour cela,**_ _me demanda-t-il en se retournant, de grosses lunettes noires cachant ses grands yeux noisette que j'appréciais tant._

 _ **\- Je te le promets, bébé. »**_

 _ **« Je t'aime, Karin**_ _[...]_ _ **Joyeux anniversaire**_ _[...]_ _ **Je voulais absolument être le premier**_ _._ _ **»**_

N'y tenant plus, je fais trois pas vers son auto et rouvre sa portière pour l'attraper par le col. Il me regarde bizarrement, mais n'a pas le temps de dire un mot que je le tire hors de son véhicule pour l'approcher de moi et le fixer dans le blanc des yeux. J'observe distraitement l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses mèches d'un blanc bleuté a roulé sur sa nuque pour disparaître dans sous son t-shirt puis d'un mouvement brusque, j'ai ramené ses lèvres aux miennes et l'ai embrassé avec ferveur. Ce baiser me prouve que je peux laisser tomber mon passé sentimentale houleux et douloureux et qu'enfin, j'ai la possibilité d'être heureuse sans _attendre_ quelque chose qui ne reviendrait foule de souvenirs m'envahit, je nous vois lors de notre première rencontre à Oto chez le serpent jusqu'à maintenant sous cette pluie diluvienne et je réalise une chose : il a toujours été là, dans chacune de mes actions. Ses mains m'agrippent par les hanches et me collent à lui un peu plus si possible. Une passion dévorante me possède soudain ; un désir jamais connue jusqu'ici fait battre mon coeur plus vite.

 **« Je t'aime...** répète-t-il en me baisant le front, le souffle court. **»**

- **Aime-moi alors. Je suis toute à toi désormais, Suig'. »**

Mon portable vibre dans la poche arrière de mon jean, mais je n'en ai cure.

 _Je pense sincèrement que mon avenir aurait autre si j'avais brisé cet instant pour regarder le mobile._

 _Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je ne le regrette absolument pas._

Nous ouvrons la portière et nous nous jetons tous les deux sur les banquettes arrière, nos corps étroitement emboîtés. Un rire mélodieux s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et il lui suffit de me baiser l'arrière de la nuque pour que je ne sache plus comment je m'appelais. En cette nuit pluvieuse de juin, Suigetsu m'a aimé comme jamais personne d'autre avant lui.

● **De Juugo à 00h03 :** **Joyeux Anniversaire, Karin . Je suis enfin de retour à Konoha, bébé !**

* * *

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•

 _ **02/10/15 – 02h23.**_ Bonsoir !

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'allais faire du mal à Shikamaru tout de même ! Il a encore beaucoup de chose à vivre avant de clamser. A partir de là, ça se corse un peu pour le ShikaTema, car comme le dit si bien Temari "On ne lui avait pas totalement rendu son Shikamaru." et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à exposer vos hypothèses quant au futur de ce couple.

\- L'Akatsuki entre en action. Kushina ancienne membre..? (Sur ce point par contre, il n'y aura pas d'infos avant pas mal de temps.) Naruto milliardaire sans le savoir ?! Itachi et Sasori qui s'associent ?! Crotte, alors.

\- C'est donc Sakura qui est en cloque. La pauvre, elle en a bavé dans ce chapitre et ça ne fait que commencer :/

\- Karin égale à elle-même. Je l'adore, celle-là, elle m'inspire. Mais bon, quoi de mieux qu'un peu de complications pour pimenter sa vie ? Juug' entre en scène dans l'OS qui va suivre ainsi que dans le chapitre qui suivra.

La semaine prochaine c'est donc un OS sur les persos/couples/amitiés qui ne seront pas traiter en long en large et en travers dans cette histoire ! A mercredi prochain, SANS FAUTE :)

 **Merci d'avoir lu, Bises** **•**


	7. OS N2 - Fragments de vie

**MEMOIRE**

.

 **Résumé général :** Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation,  Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant « monde parfait » de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.

 **Genres :** UA **•** Psychologie **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

 **Personnages principaux :** Hinata, Naruto, Temari et Sakura.

 **Statut :** Une vingtaine de chapitres et une dizaine d'OS sont prévus.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la création et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto : je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Mot d'auteur** : Il faut faire gaffe aux dates dans cet OS pour ne pas être perdu ! Je réponds aux reviews à la fin, bonne lecture

* * *

"Le temps est notre pire ennemi."

 **OS N°2 :** **Fragments de vies** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **1 -Tayuya au pays des serpents**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Point Of View **Tayuya Yokozawa**

 **Collège d'Oto, le vendredi 30 mars 2001 à 13h05.**

 _ **« Tu es à moi. Tu étais, tu es et tu seras éternellement à moi, Tayuya. Comme toutes les autres. Tu es mienne au point que le jour où je mourrais, tu mourras avec moi,**_ _susurre-t-il de sa voix sifflante et effrayante avant de nous faire basculer sur un matelas sale._ _ **»**_

J'ouvre les yeux, papillonnant doucement des paupières. Après quelques instants, mon regard s'habitue à la lumière du jour et se perd dans la contemplation du cerisier en fleur sous lequel je me trouve. Mes problèmes sont tels qu'ils me poursuivent jusque dans mes songes, faisant d'eux des cauchemars. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, me concentrant sur les rayons du soleil qui semblent avoir un mal fou à filtrer entre les branches, mais la réalité me rattrape rapidement quand je me souviens, dans les moindres détails, de ma soirée d'hier.

Je veux fondre en larme, pleurer comme une merde et me maudire de m'être volontairement fourrée dans de tels ennuis, mais je ne fais rien de tout ça. Seul un soupir dépité franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. C'est un murmure familier me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je tourne donc légèrement mon visage vers le profil de Karin qui discute avec une personne que je ne peux voir, mais le timbre de voix m'indique qu'il s'agit d'un mec. Je sens la main de mon amie dans mes cheveux, les caressant frénétiquement.

 **« Hé ! Calmos, je n'suis pas un clebs,** je marmonne en relevant mon buste. **»**

Je passe une main dans mes longs cheveux, en profite pour retirer quelques pétales de cerisier qui s'y sont glissées, puis m'étire pour faire craquer mes articulations.

 **« Bon, moi j'y vais. »**

Je remarque enfin Juugo. Ça doit être avec lui que mon amie parle depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'abaisse vers elle et embrasse furtivement ses lèvres avant de se relever, de me faire un signe de la main et de partir.

 **« J'ai dormi longtemps ?** je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 **\- Trois quarts d'heures. »**

Bordel, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis du tout. En levant mon regard cerné vers Karin, je me rends compte qu'elle me fixe d'un air bizarre, une ride au milieu du front. Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle arbore un visage inquiet.

 **« Tu étais de service hier, c'est ça. »**

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Cependant, je fais mine de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas m'aventurer sur cette pente glissante. Rien de bon ne peut sortir de cette conversation, qu'elle abandonne. Vraiment. Parce qu'à ce petit jeu-là, la plus forte de nous deux c'est moi.

Je me relève nonchalamment, époussète ma jupe plissée de collégienne et remonte mes chaussettes jusqu'au-dessus de mes mollets.

 **«** _ **Il**_ **a abusé de toi jusqu'à quelle heure pour que tu sois crevée comme ça, Tayuya ? »**

 _Touchée._ J'attrape mon sac et remets la lanière sur mon épaule. Si je ne l'arrête pas, elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire...

 **« Fous-moi la paix, Karin. Parce que moi aussi j'peux jouer à ce petit jeu des questions, genre : à quel moment tu comptes dire à Juugo que toi aussi tu t'fais sauter par** _ **le serpent**_ **tous les jeudis et vendredis de chaque fin de mois ? »**

 _Coulée._ Prise de cours, elle détourne son regard carmin, mal à l'aise.

 **« C'est bien ce que j'pensais,** dis-je satisfaite de l'avoir fait taire. **»**

Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui tourne le dos et prends la direction de ma salle de cours.

.

 **13h25.**

 **« Yokozawa Tayuya. »**

Je lève le bras pour signaler ma présence puis m'affale un peu plus sur ma table. Je dois lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais si je me laisse aller à mon sommeil maintenant, je vais le payer très chère. En effet, cela fait plusieurs semaines que je sèche régulièrement les cours, ne prenant pas la peine de les rattraper et je suis dans le collimateur de plusieurs enseignants. Le moindre autre écart peut me coûter ma place dans ce collège. Cependant, malgré toute ma volonté, je finis par fermer petit à petit mes paupières et m'assoupis en un éclair.

 _ **Tayuya...**_ _[...]_ _ **Ta-Tayuya ! [...]**_ _**Hum, Tayuyaaa**_ _[...]_ _ **Je vais ve...**_

C'est un stylo enfoncé dans mes côtes qui me réveille en sursaut. Sous la surprise et la douleur, je pousse un long hurlement :

 **« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »**

Je me sens conne. Très conne, même. Tous ces regards rivés sur moi ne me disent rien qui vaille. Mon professeur semble fulminer et je sais que c'est ma fin quand il me pointe du doigt pour m'indiquer la porte. Voilà, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. Ma mère va me tuer putain.

Je me dirige vers la sortie, non sans lancer un mauvais regard à mon voisin Kiminaro, celui qui m'a réveillé. Il va voir celui-là, s'il croit que je vais laisser passer ça...

.

 **16h38.**

A cause de cet imbécile de Kiminaro et de son stylos de malheur, je dois rendre une visite, tout sauf courtoise, à mon principal qui se fait un plaisir de téléphoner à Madame Yokozawa pour l'informer du comportement "déplacé et surtout inadmissible" qu'a eu sa fille. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, je n'ai droit qu'à quatre heures de colle dont deux le jour même de 16h à 18h, histoire de me faire bien chier. Néanmoins, il y a un avantage : ça repousse la confrontation avec ma mère...

En cette fin d'après-midi, il n'y a personne dans la permanence. Personne à par moi et la pion de garde un peu trop corpulente à mon goût. Je pense très sincèrement que la chaise ne résistera pas bien longtemps face cet amas de graisse, mais ce n'est que mon humble avis. D'ailleurs il me semble avoir entendu un craquement. Là, je me trouve assise à une table au premier rang à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. C'est qu'elle ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire la garce ! Cette tension me tord les boyaux. Il faut que je m'éclipse d'ici et vite ou je vais devenir folle. Je prétexte donc une urgence.

 **« Un problème de fille,** je mens pour faire plus crédible. **»**

Je me lève, prête à me diriger vers l'extérieure, cependant sa réponse me dissuade de faire tout autre mouvement :

 **« Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que tu me ramène une preuve ? Je veux un tampon usagé ou une serviette usagée…ouverte. »**

Je lâche un rire nerveux tout en me rasseyant correctement à ma place, sans faire de chichis. Finalement, je vais éviter de bouger. Plus glauque comme pion, tu meurs. J'ai encore plus envie de vomir maintenant. Aller, encore une heure et quinze minutes. Courage !

.

 **18H00.**

Je soupir de soulagement alors que la sonnerie de dix-huit heures cesse son vacarme. Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs comme une dératée, ne voulant absolument pas me retrouver en compagnie de l'autre cinglée une minute de plus et voulant aussi avoir le bus de 18H05. J'allais descendre le grand escalier menant au hall d'entrée, quand j'ai trébuché lamentablement. J'ai l'impression que l'action se passe au ralentit. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière seconde que j'ai aperçus une chose encombrant le passage, et évidemment je me suis prise les pieds dedans. Extérieurement, ma chute dût être d'un comique hilarant pour un quelconque spectateur, mais pour moi qui l'a vécu, ça a été tout autre.

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand j'ai basculé dans le vide la tête la première, heureusement pour moi j'ai tout fait tout pour protéger mon visage quitte à lâcher mon sac avec toutes les choses fragiles qu'il contenait et me protéger de mes bras qui ont percuté le fer dans un craquement sinistre. Ensuite j'ai fait ce que communément on appelle une roulade avant (ou salto inachevé pour les pro) qui a semblé me briser littéralement la colonne vertébrale. J'ai enchaîné avec quelques roulé/boulé, même quand j'ai finis l'escalier, me tordant la cheville, par la même occasion. Pour finir, mon front a brutalement fait la rencontre du mur perpendiculaire à la pente que je viens de dégringoler.

Je suis sonnée sur le coup, dans le brouillard sans pour autant être assommée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoulent entre le moment de ma gamelle et celui où j'entends des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Je relève mon buste et passe une main dans mes cheveux, le vue floue et le crâne douloureux. Tous les os de mon corps sont comme brisés.

 **« T'as cassé Laurène !** s'écrit une voix hystérique.

 **\- Qui ça ?** je marmonne difficilement.

 **\- Ma guitare, bordel ! »**

On dirait qu'il va s'arracher les cheveux le mec, ce n'est juste pas croyable ! Je veux me lever mais une onde de douleur se propage à une vitesse phénoménale dans tout mon corps et m'empêche de faire le moindre autre effort. En m'entendant gémir, il semble soudainement se préoccuper de ma personne et en voyant que je ne peux pas bouger de moi-même, un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres glossées de bleu.

 **« 200€**  
 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Laurène coûtait 200€,**

 **\- Ouais et alors ? T'as cru quoi, que j'étais Crésus ?**

 **\- Je m'en doute et c'est pour cela que je ne t'accompagnerais à l'hospice qu'à une condition...**

 **\- Laquelle ?** je grogne en essayant de masque mon désespoir soudain. »

C'est qu'elle coûte chère c'te Laurène à deux balles. Ma mère va me découper en rondelle et mettre les morceaux à brûler si je dois _réellement_ la repayer.

 **« Que tu te rachète en devenant mon larbin. »**

C'est ainsi qu'a débuté ma relation avec ce connard de Sakon Hiraga, pour le pire comme le pire !

.

 **Appartement Hiraga-Yokozawa, le lundi 20 juin 2011 à 12h35.**

 **« Tayuya, grouille-toi bordel ! On a deux heures de routes devant nous là ! »**

J'ignore l'appel désespérément impatient de mon compagnon et continue à observer la photo vieillie par les années. Elle a été prise dix ans plus tôt à l'anniversaire de Karin. Je remarque qu'à ce moment-là, ma meilleure amie Kin Tsuchi est toujours parmi nous, souriante, et j'en veux encore plus au _serpent_ de me l'avoir enlevée.

 _« **Kin est morte,** annonce platement Karin d'une voix éteinte. »_

 _L'annonce laisse un horrible blanc dans toute la salle._

 _ **« Elle a découvert qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte, mais cette fois-ci elle avait largement passé le cap des 14 semaines... L'intervention s'est mal passée : elle est morte suite à plusieurs complications.** **»**_

C'est à cause de lui. Je viens de perdre une amie. Ma meilleure amie. Ce déchet allait le payer !

 **« Putain de merde à chier ! Je t'ordonne de me rejoindre dans la voiture, femme ! Ou j'me barre sans toi !** s'exclame la voix lointaine de Sakon. **»**

Je soupire fortement, m'empêchant de penser à la façon dont j'ai vengé mon amie. Cette nuit-là va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais ça en vaut la peine. Je me relève pour aller rejoindre l'homme le plus insupportable du monde et l'embrasse goulûment pour me faire pardonner.

 **« Allons faire la fête du siècle aux côtés de notre Karin adorée ! »**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **2 -Quand le feu brise la glace**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Point Of View **Tenten Hyuuga**

 **Collège de Konoha, le 12 novembre 2005 à 11h34.**

J'observe la salle de classe et tombe sur le dos de Lee à quelques tables de là où je me trouve. Je veux l'interpeller pour lui demander de me sortir de ce merdier, mais le regard sévère du professeur Hatake me défend de faire quoi que ce soit. Vaincue, je me retourne à nouveau vers mon partenaire pour les deux semaines à venir. Voyant que lui aussi regarde ailleurs, je commence à me balancer sur ma chaise, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulent avant que je ne pousse un long soupir, ennuyée. Il compte parler ou il attend qu'il neige ?

Stressée, mes doigts tapotent la surface en bois de mes ongles quasi inexistant. Et alors que je vais pousser un énième soupir, un cahier _Oxford_ me broie les doigts et je n'ai pas le temps de me plaindre que la voix de mon vis à vis se fait entendre :

 **« Alors déjà, cesses ce bruit désagréable, ça me gonfle. Et puis une chaise ça a quatre pieds pas deux,** croit-il bon de me préciser. **Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas : c'est réciproque. Mais là, on nous a collé ensemble pour ce devoir de Sciences, alors va falloir te bouger un peu. Tu collectionnes peut-être les mauvaises notes, mais pas moi. »**

Mais c'est quoi ce petit prétentieux doublé d'un emmerdeur qui me fait office de binôme, là ? Et puis cette voix haut-perchée, il se croit où lui ?

 **« C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ..?** jelui demande en plissant les yeux sous la colère.

 **\- Neji.**

 **\- Hyuuga, hein ?** je marmonne en me rappelant que Naruto lui a tenu tête un jour et que ça s'est très mal passé pour mon frère de coeur. **Moi c'est Tenten, petit imbécile et je n'aime pas la manière hautaine que tu prends quand tu m'parle alors tu vas te calmer. T'as raison, ça ne m'enchante guère d'être avec toi sur ce devoir mais ce n'est pas ça qui va faire que je vais te parler comme une merde. Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, mes notes vont bien, merci. Et puis la prochaine fois que tu m'frappe, j'te castre, c'est clair ? »**

 _C'était il y a six ans qu'ils échangeaient leur premier dialogue enflammé, s'engueulant pour un rien..._

 _._

 **Appartement de Hyuuga, le 20 juin 2011 à 13h45.**

Nous sommes couchés sur le canapé du salon et une phrase me démange les lèvres, n'y tenant plus je me lance.

 **« Neji ?** je l'appelle.

 **\- Hum ? »**

Il a du mal, mais détache quand même son regard de l'écran plat.

 **« Je t'aime.**

 **\- Hum.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Je viens de te dire je t'aime,** dis-je consternée de sa réaction.

 **\- Ouais, et moi j'ai répondu "hum." genre "oui, j'ai entendu." »**

Et il se détourne pour continuer à regarder son film, me laissant fulminer. Un coup d'œil et je remarque ses jambes écartés. J'étends les miennes et mes pieds viennent se heurter violemment à ses bijoux de famille. Dans une longue plainte, il siffle un _**« Bordel ! »**_ qu'il tente d'étouffer.

 **« J'entends pas,** je minaude en arborant un sourire sadique. **»**

Voyant qu'il ne dit rien, souffrant en silence, j'appuis un peu plus fort sur la bosse de son jean et réussis à obtenir un **« ARGH, moi aussi, je t'aime ! ».**

Satisfaite, je me rassois correctement sur le divan et me remets à lire mon magazine people. Au bout d'un moment je l'entends marmonner :

 **« Et je fais quoi moi, maintenant que j'suis excité ?**

 **\- Quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir avoir de rapport sexuel franchement,** je soupire faussement déçue. **Mais pour mon bien et celui du bébé, il vaut mieux ne pas trop me secouer où il pourrait débarquer plus tôt que prévue… »**

Devant sa mine déconfite, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 _... depuis ça n'a pas changé._

 _._

 _._

 _ **3 - La Belle et le Bipolaire**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Point Of View **Karin**

 **Maison Rose, le vendredi 23 juin 2006 à 11h23**

 **« S'il te plait, reste. »**

C'est les seuls mots que je suis capable de murmurer alors que Juugo termine silencieusement de faire sa valise. Le roux se retourne lentement, sans doute surpris de m'entendre parler après trois jours de mutisme. A son regard, je devine aisément qu'il s'est attendu à de la haine, à de la colère, à des cris ou même à des coups, mais surement pas à ce que je le supplie presque de rester. Ce serait me mentir si je dis que je n'ai pas flairé son départ depuis des mois, mais ce serait aussi me mentir de me dire que je n'ai pas non plus espéré que pour une misérable fois dans sa vie, je passerais en priorité. Parce qu'il passe toujours en premier dans la mienne et j'ai osé penser que la réciproque s'appliquait dans notre relation. Jusqu'à l'annonce de son départ pour le cabinet de son avocat d'oncle en Amérique, il y a trois jours maintenant.

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai pensé que l'on se disait tout, mais je me suis apparemment trompée. Quelle débile je dois faire à présent en lui demandant naïvement d'abandonner ce voyage et de rester au Japon avec moi, alors que je sais très bien la réponse qu'il va me donner. Notre relation, il n'y a que moi qui la prends au sérieux et ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

 **« Je suis désolé, mais ce projet est tout pour moi.**

 **\- Et moi Juugo, je suis quoi pour toi ?**

 **\- Toi... »**

Il fait longuement rouler ce pronom sur sa langue, baladant son regard partout dans la pièce en évitant soigneusement le mien. Je suis suspendue à ses lèvres, sachant pertinemment que tout ce que l'on a vécu et traversé jusque-là dépend de ce qu'il va dire, _maintenant_.

 **« Je te kiff, bébé. N'en doute jamais, mais il faut que tu me laisses partir. Si tu m'aimes, tu me laisseras partir,** me dit-il en me baisant le front. **»**

Et comme une conne, je l'aime alors que l'ai laissé me tourner le dos et sortir de notre chambre.

 **A l'aéroport d'Oto le 24 juin 2006 à 08h03.**

 **« Je te kiff, bébé. Prend soin de toi,** me sourit un grand roux alors qu'il se dirige vers les portes automatiques de l'aéroport

. **\- Moi aussi, je... te kiff,** je marmonne au seul homme que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer.  
 **\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse poupée, mais promet-moi que tu m'attendras pour cela,** me demande-t-il en se retournant, de grosses lunettes noires cachant ses grands yeux noisette que j'apprécie tant.  
 **\- Je te le promets, bébé. »**

 **.**

 **Dans la voiture de Suigetsu, le lundi 20 juin 2011 à 4h55.**

Suigetsu dort paisiblement contre ma poitrine, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. La position très inconfortable que nous avons ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. J'suis pleinement rassasiée et heureuse. A ce moment précis, je réalise que pour la première fois en cinq ans, je ne me sens pas coupable de tromperie. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, _Juugo_ n'occupe plus mon esprit lorsque je baisais avec quelqu'un. En fait, pour la première fois en cinq ans, j'ai fait _**l'amour**_ avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, j'entrevois la possibilité d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que _mon amour d'adolescente_.

Je ferme fortement les paupières pour ne laisser échapper aucune larmes et m'excuse intérieurement auprès de Juugo qui a tardé à me revenir, car il est trop tard : le débile que j'entoure de mes bras s'est imposé dans mon coeur sans crier garde.

 **« Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi,** je susure à l'intention de mon débile voleur de coeur en déposant un baiser tremblant sur son front tiède. **»**

* * *

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•

 _ **07/10/2015 - 20h10.**_ Bonsoir ~ :) !

Ce second OS n'est pas très intéressant, je le concède. Surtout qu'à la base il devait rester centrer sur le TayuSakon, mais j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire sur les rencontres/séparations des couples qui seront très brièvement abordés dans la fiction (d'où le sentiment d'inachever concernant la première partie de l'OS).

Le TayuSakon ne sera pas abordé en profondeur dans la fiction, j'en ferais juste allusion lorsque je traiterais sur le passé de Karin. Le NejiTen ne sera traité en profondeur que dans le second tome, donc jusque là vous n'aurez droit qu'à quelques bouts de chapitres qui leur seront consacrés (visite de Tenten à Naruto, évocation de l'accouchement de madame Hyuuga, visite de Neji à Hinata..).

Je vous laisse cependant réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait arriver au JuugKarin (rabibochement ou séparation définitive ?) en sachant que je trouve ce couple vraiment très beau et que je ne sais pas exactement quoi faire avec eux. Laissez Karin tomber pleinement amoureuse de Suig ou la faire revenir vers son amour de toujours ..?

On se retrouve mercredi prochain avec le retour d'Hinata mais si vous êtes,comme moi, en manque de Naruhina, sachez que le 6ième chapitre ne sera pratiquement que sur ça !

 **REPONSE AUX NON-LOGES :**

 _ **Tenshi** _ : Ahahahah on est deux alors pour ce qui est de Sakura. Je ne l'apprécie pas des masses dans le manga (sauf dans The Last en entremetteuse !) mais très exploitable dans les fanfics. Je vais lui faire ouvrir un peu les yeux parce qu'elle est du genre très centrée sur elle-même quitte à blesser les gens, et c'est saoulant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hinata, elle revient la semaine prochaine ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les mots oubliés, je vais aller corriger tout ça et éviter que ça se reproduise, bises ;)

 **Guest** : T'inquiète pas, on a tous une vie à l'extérieure qui fait qu'on doit parfois se priver de certaines choses (comme regarder des séries jusqu'à pas d'heure T^T). Je suis contente que le discours de Naruto t'ai touché. Je veux vraiment pas tomber dans les clichés donc j'essaye d'être un minimum réaliste dans les propos de mes personnages. Car dans la vraie vie on réfléchit rarement à ce que l'on va dire surtout quand on est blessé dans notre fierté. On veut blesser en retour quitte à être cruel et c'est ça que je voulais que Naruto exprime : la cruauté. Merci pour tout et mercredi prochain donc :)

 **Merci d'avoir lu, Bises** **•**


	8. 5 - Karin's Day

**MEMOIRE**

.

 **Résumé général :** Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation,  Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant « monde parfait » de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.

 **Genres :** UA **•** Psychologie **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

 **Personnages principaux :** Hinata, Naruto, Temari et Sakura.

 **Statut :** Une vingtaine de chapitres et une dizaine d'OS sont prévus.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la création et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto : je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Mot d'auteur** : Petit chapitre en prévision du sixième que tout le monde attend avec impatience :) Celui-ci contient du KibaHina, une discussion SasuSaku, l'arrivée d'un nouveau perso et surtout KARIN ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez toujours cette histoire :)

* * *

"Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier mais bien moins que demain."

 **Chapitre V :** **Karin's Day.**

 **.**

Point of View **Hinata Hyuuga**  
 **Maison Inuzuka, le lundi 20 juin 2011 à 10h02.**

Assise au bord d'un grand lit défait, je ne peux empêcher un doux sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres à la vue de mon Kiba endormi. Ses ronflements, pour ma part inhumains, me font rire gentiment. Grâce à lui, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Après le départ de Reiji et Naruto, mon meilleur ami et moi nous nous sommes rendus aux urgences au vu de mon état qui s'est dégradé. J'ai été prise en charge par un médecin de garde qui m'a fait un examen complet avec prise de sang. Il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de me garder en observation et m'a annoncé un début de grippe ainsi qu'un léger renflement de l'arcade sourcilière sans doute dût à un mauvais coup. Il m'a donc prescrit quelques médicaments pour ma fièvre et une pommade. Il m'a aussi informé que les résultats de mes analyses sanguines me seront communiqués le 21.

En attendant, je passe le week-end chez les Inuzuka histoire de me refaire une santé. Le bruit de mon sèche-cheveux est insupportable et pourtant, mon meilleur ami continue de dormir comme un loir. L'envie de le réveiller sans douceur me titille depuis déjà cinq minutes et je n'hésite pas plus longtemps afin d'exécuter mon plan diabolique. Je me penche vers sa seule oreille découverte et y hurle son prénom. De justesse, je réussis à éviter un mauvais coup de tête quand il sursaute brusquement. Sans pouvoir retenir mon hilarité, j'éclate de rire à m'en briser la voix face à sa mine troublée : son regard cerné perdu dans le vague et un filet de bave sur le menton.

 **« Hinata !** ronchonne-t-il en enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller.

 **\- Il est déjà dix heures passé,** lui dis-je entre deux rires. **»**

Il marmonne quelques phrases intelligibles puis lève ses yeux sombres vers moi, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interpréter qu'il me saute littéralement dessus, me retournant face contre le matelas avec une vitesse que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonné au réveil. Il se met ensuite à califourchon sur moi et se saisit de mes jambes.

 **« Ah non, tout mais pas ça !** je m'écrie en devinant ses intentions.

 **\- T'aurais dû y réfléchir avant de me réveiller comme une sauvage ! »**

Mes éclats de rires s'élèvent dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami, mes cris de supplications se cognent contre les murs. Il me demande de dire des choses absurdes afin qu'il arrête son supplice, mais têtue je tente de faire la rebelle. Pas très longtemps, car quand ses doigts se font plus chatouilleuses sur la paume de mes pieds et je ne peux qu'abdiquer.

 **« C'est bon, arrête ! Kiba, tu es le garçon le plus sympa et le plus beau que je connaisse.**

 **\- Mais encore... ?** m'encourage-t-il en me chatouillant avec plus de volonté. **»**

Je pleure de rire à présent. Une vraie torture.

 **« Non, je ne peux pas dire ça ! N'abuse pas non plus ! »**

Il se retourne et s'attaque à mon cou. J'hurle à plein poumon, me tortillant sous lui. Je vais mourir de rire si cela continue.

 **« D'accord, d'accord : avec toi je suis sûre d'atteindre le septième ciiiiiiiel ! »**

Il s'arrête, hilare, me laissant essoufflée et à moitié morte. Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais réveiller Kiba sous peine de subir la pire des tortures, les guili-guili. Cela prend du temps, mais je retrouve un semblant de souffle et me retourne afin de le toiser avec une mine boudeuse qui le fait sourire un peu plus si possible.

 **« Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi ! Je veux bien t'accorder un titre de beauté, mais de là à me faire crier que** _ **"je suis sûre d'atteindre le septième ciel**_ **"** je lui reproche un léger rouge aux joues.  
 **\- Ton cri venait du coeur. Ce n'était qu'un aperçu de mes capacités à faire jouir une femme. Et puis tu ne peux pas juger puisque tu ne l'as jamais fait avec moi. »**

Je rougis plus furieusement, fuyant son regard.

 **« Je ne l'ai jamais fait tout court,** je marmonne. **»**

J'entends le drap se froisser, puis sa grosse main me pousse gentiment afin que je sois face à lui. Il me surplombe de toute sa masse de muscle.

 **« Chacun son rythme. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ça, tu devrais même en être fière. Moi en tout cas, j'suis fier de toi ! Il n'est pas né le mec qui osera te toucher !**

 **\- Je commence à désespérer,** je soupire. **T'imagine à ma majorité, je n'aurais toujours pas eu de relations sexuelles, ça craint. J'vais finir vieille fille, plus personne ne voudra de moi,** je me lamente en m'imaginant toute ridée et seule dans un hospice. **»**

Kiba rit bêtement, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de moi de secondes en secondes, si bien que je ne me rends compte de notre soudaine proximité un peu tard.

 **« Ki-Kiba !** je m'exclame en bafouillant.

 **\- T'es trop mignonne,** minaude-t-il. **»**

Ses lèvres se posent sur la commissure des miennes. Rien de sensuel, juste un baiser qui me prouve à quel point il tient à moi. Un baiser d'amitié.

 **« Au pire, j'pourrais toujours être ton premier,** me dit-il en semblant être le plus sérieux du monde. **»**

Je crois mourir tellement mon visage devient cramoisi. Faire l'amour avec Kiba ? Nous nous sommes regardé puis il a éclaté d'un rire bruyant. C'est qu'il se paye ma tête en plus ! Je le dégage d'au-dessus de moi d'un coup de pied et me recouvre de son édredon, plus boudeuse que jamais.

.

 **10h22.**

Dehors il fait gris et de gros nuages sombres charge le ciel. Il va forcément pleuvoir dans la journée. Je lis tranquillement un magazine féminin, rubrique sorties de livres et de films, quand mon portable vibre dans mon sac. L'écran affiche la photo d'une Temari en combinaison de karting, le casque sur sa hanche gauche avec en fond une Tenten mangeant un énorme beignet au _Nutella_. Je l'ai prise la fois où la blonde aux quatre couettes et la brune aux deux macarons m'ont traînée de force sur un circuit, l'été dernier.

Je décroche et n'ai pas le temps de la saluer poliment qu'elle me raconte de but en blanc l'accident de son compagnon et de Kurenaï. Elle me demande d'aller chercher mon filleul chez Lee et raccroche aussi vite qu'elle a appelé. Kiba choisit ce moment pour sortir de la douche, le corps partiellement couvert et encore ruisselant d'eau. Il sifflote un air d' _AQUA_ tout en enfilant des chaussettes _Spider-Man_. Je faillis rire, mais me retient et lui explique la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je descends les escaliers deux à deux manquant de trébucher vers les dernières marches, mon sac à main à l'épaule ainsi que mon sac de séjour à la main. Quand j'arrive en trombe dans la cuisine, Hana la sœur aînée de mon meilleur ami, me fixe les yeux ronds un biscuit à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Elle reprend rapidement contenance, arbore un sourire malicieux et lance à Kiba qui vient juste d'arriver dans mon dos :

 **« Pourquoi tu ne lui passe pas la bague au doigt ? Moi j'veux Hinata-chan comme belle-sœur ! Plus jolie et raffinée, ça n'existe pas ! Alors bouge-toi un peu frérot ou on risque de nous la piquer !** »

Un ange passe, et seul le bruit d'un biscuit avalé goulûment perturbe sa traversée.

 **« "Bague.. on..nous" ..?** répéte Kiba incrédule. **Mais enfin Hana, qu'est-ce que tu baragouines comme connerie encore ?! Il n'y a rien de plus que de la fraternité entre Hinata et moi !**

 **\- Et votre relation soi-disant "fraternelle" consiste à dormir dans le même lit et à glousser toute la nuit ? Enfin si on peut appeler ses bruits étranges des "gloussements". »**

Je me tourne vers l'auteur de cette dernière réplique et découvre Madame Inuzuka en pyjama et l'air de ne pas avoir très bien dormis. Mes joues rougissent de honte et de culpabilité, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser que Kiba me tire vers l'extérieur. Au passage, il fait une bise à sa mère et fait les gros yeux à sa grande sœur, mais cette dernière ne semble pas en avoir fini avec son "frérot" et le harcèle jusqu'à l'extérieur. A bout, mon meilleur ami lui a grogné férocement quelques insultes avant que nous ne montions dans sa voiture. Nous avons ensuite pris la direction du quartier de Temari, Shikamaru et Lee.

.

 **11h48.**

Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital peu avant midi. Après m'être rapidement renseigné à l'accueil, je me suis dirigée d'un pas pressé vers la chambre de Kurenaï, son fils me serrant fortement la main et Kiba sur les talons. Cela fait pratiquement une semaine qu'il n'a pas vu sa mère, elle doit certainement beaucoup lui manquer. Surtout qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi elle est partie et pourquoi elle se trouve maintenant à l'hôpital. L'inquiétude se lit sur ses traits habituellement enjoués. Le pauvre enfant a dû dormir chez une personne de confiance certes mais qu'il n'a cependant vue qu'une fois ou deux dans sa vie. Nul doute qu'il doit avoir eu peur. La culpabilité enserre mon coeur, car c'est un peu de ma faute : si je n'ai pas autant bu avant-hier, il aurait été avec moi.

Quand nous avons enfin pénétré dans la chambre, Asuma Jr a esquissé un adorable sourire et a couru vers le seul lit de la pièce en réclamant sa mère. Kurenaï l'a serré très fort contre elle, s'empêchant vainement de pleurer. J'ai fait signe à Kiba qu'on lui parlerait plus tard, lui laissant le temps de retrouver son fils qui doit lui avoir horriblement manqué. Nous avons pris l'ascenseur pour aller retrouver Shikamaru. Ses blessures étant plus graves, il ne se trouve pas dans le même service que Kurenaï.

Une fois dans la chambre du jeune Nara, je m'empresse d'aller auprès de lui pour m'assurer de son état. Il m'assure qu'il est toujours vivant et que ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça en a l'air. Il m'apprend aussi qu'il va rester encore quelques jours en observation, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne craint vraiment plus rien. Par contre, comme Temari, il ne fait que m'expliquer vaguement les circonstances de son accident. Un animal au milieu de la route, un mauvais coup de volant et ils se sont retrouvés dans le ravin, m'a-t-il dit.

Alors que Kiba plaisante un peu avec Shikamaru et Chôji qui vient de nous rejoindre, Temari pénètre dans la pièce avec un ordinateur portable. Elle nous salue, branche l'appareil et informe son petit ami qu'il a un appel via _Skype_.

 **« C'est Ino. »**

Shikamaru déglutit bruyamment, devenant soudainement très pâle. Après quelques secondes où l'image a beugué, le visage rayonnant d'un Saï légèrement bronzé nous apparait. Il nous salue tout sourire et annonce d'emblée qu'Ino est furieuse et qu'il ne donne pas cher de la peau du pauvre Nara la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront. A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'une grande blonde l'a poussé sur le côté sans ménagement et a pris place devant la webcam.

 **« T'attendais quoi pour m'appeler ? Moi, ta meilleure amie depuis les couches culottes ? Qu'on te brûle jusqu'aux cendres ?** tonne-t-elle révoltée.

 **\- Incinéré. On appelle cela l'incinération chérie,** ne peut s'empêcher de rectifier Saï. **»**

Le regard que lui lance sa chère et tendre électrise l'ambiance déjà tendue et semble dissuader le petit brun de rajouter d'autres commentaires de ce genre. A mes côtés, Shikamaru se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.

 **« Salut Ino. Désolé, mais j'ai été inconscient la plupart du temps et ma mère ne me laissait pas une minute à moi lorsque j'étais conscient, alors... Temari a même cru que j'étais mort, pour te dire à quel point l'accès à la technologie avec mes parents relève de l'insurmontable quand je suis mal en point,** se force-t-il à rire ce qui lui a attiré un regard méprisant de sa petite-amie. **Sinon, ça se passe bien la préparation de l'expo ?** tente-t-il de changer de sujet. **»**

Et ça a marché. Ils s'engagent dans une banale discussion de tous les jours avec la participation enthousiaste de Chôji et celle un peu plus réticente de Temari. Je remarque ainsi que Kiba ne se trouve plus dans la chambre et devine sans problème qu'il est allé rendre visite à Kurenaï. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et me rends en quatrième vitesse à l'étage où séjourne la Yūhi.

Alors que je veux pénétrer dans la chambre, mon meilleur ami en sort avec un Asuma Junior somnolant dans ses bras et me fait face. Je caresse tendrement la joue de mon filleul qui baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand la main forte de mon ami brun arrête mon geste. J'interroge l'Inuzuka du regard.

 **« Des policiers sont avec elle pour lui poser quelques questions,** avoue-t-il dans un soupir fatigué.

 **\- Des policiers ? Pourquoi sont-ils là et pourquoi ont-ils besoin de lui poser des questions ? C'était un accident, non ?** je lui demande dans un froncement de sourcils.

 **\- Ils sont là parce qu'ils ne sont pas convaincus que c'est un simple accident et..**

 **\- Kurenaï et Shikamaru ne mentiraient pas sur une chose aussi grave !** je le coupe scandalisé.

 **\- Je sais bien cela, Hina ! Le problème c'est qu'il y avait une troisième personne avec eux dans la voiture et qu'elle est morte lors de l'accident. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire : le corps a disparu avant que les médecins n'aient eu le temps de l'autopsier et que les pré-examens ont montré que cette mystérieuse personne n'aurait pas succombé à ses blessures mais aurait été volontairement tué après l'accident. »**

 **.**

Point Of View **Sakura Haruno**

 **Demeure Uchiha, le lundi 20 juin 2011 à 12h05.**

J'inspire et expire profondément avec lenteur et par à-coup afin de calmer mon angoisse. La peur et l'appréhension me tordent l'estomac et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : vomir puis prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me défiler. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec Karin, j'ai décidé d'aller parler à Sasuke afin de mettre les choses au clair. Il faut que je sache dès maintenant à quoi m'en tenir s'il va être à mes côtés pour élever les jumeaux ou si au contraire, je vais devoir me débrouiller seule.

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de toquer à la porte des Uchiha que celle-ci s'ouvre sur une élégante femme à la longue chevelure noire contrastant avec une peau d'un blanc ivoire. Ne m'y attendant absolument pas, je sursaute violemment et étouffais un cri. Quand ses yeux identiques à ceux de son fils croisent les miens, j'ai compris.

 **«** **Ah... Sakura.** **»**

Elle sait, il lui a dit. J'ai déjà amorcé un mouvement de recul afin de faire demi-tour, mon courage ayant pris la poudre d'escampette, mais des pas lourds résonnent dans les escaliers derrière elle. Sasuke fait son apparition, l'air éreinté. Cependant, quand nos regards se sont accrochés, cela a eu le don de le réveiller. Ses yeux habituellement indifférents ont exprimé tant de mépris et de colère, que j'en ai eu froid dans le dos.

 **«** **Entre donc, ne reste pas dehors comme ça,** m'invite madame Uchiha en s'effaçant de l'embrasure afin de me laisser entrer. **J'y vais Sasuke, je vous laisse entre vous.** **»**

Elle lance un regard appuyé à son fils qui l'ignore superbement, trop occupé à me mitrailler du regard. L'idée de la retenir m'effleure fortement l'esprit, car je n'ai pas forcément envie de me retrouver seule face à lui. Naruto a très mal réagis hier et rien que de repenser à cela me fait frémir d'horreur. Sasuke ne va surement pas me ménager non plus. Néanmoins, je m'avoue le fait que je l'ai quand même _un peu_ mérité. Mais juste _un peu_.

Il descend les dernières marches et prend la direction de son salon. Confuse, je décide tout de même de lui emboîter le pas, quitte à signer mon arrêt de mort. Je ne fais même pas attention à la décoration raffinée des lieux qui semble légèrement différente de lors de ma dernière visite, trop anxieuse quant à la suite des évènements. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se laisse tomber dans son canapé en cuir noir. Je fais de même dans le sofa parallèle, ne le quittant pas des yeux. A mon plus grand étonnement, c'est lui qui entame la conversation :

 **« Je n'en veux pas. »**

Je suis tellement décontenancée par sa phrase que je mets quelques secondes à vraiment la comprendre. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières quand j'assimile enfin à quoi il fait allusion. Une fureur gronde au creux de mon estomac et embrase mon corps comme une allumette embraserait soudainement un papier imbibé d'essence.

 **« Bah moi, si !** je réponds sur la défensive. »

Il soupire de nouveau en passant une main sur son visage, lassé d'avance de notre future discussion.

 **« Cesse trente secondes de ne penser qu'à toi, tu veux. Ce n'est pas que ta vie que tu chamboules, mais aussi la mienne. Alors j'ai aussi mon mot à dire ! T'as pensé à Naruto ?**

 **\- Là n'est pas la question, Sasuke. Naruto est un grand garçon, il s'en remettra ! »**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il mêle notre ami blond à cette conversation. Les êtres que je porte en mon sein sont une part de lui et de moi. Pourquoi rajouter Naruto à l'équation ? Il semble prendre la mouche.

 **« C'est là qu'est toute la question, Sakura ! Ton égoïsme nous a toujours foutu dans la merde et c'est toujours les autres qui payent le prix de tes putains d'erreurs ! J'suis pas prêt à assumer tes erreurs avec toi, plutôt crevé mille fois que de devoir élever des gosses avec toi !** crache-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée. **»**

Ça me fait mal, vraiment mal. Je sais qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce qu'il me dit et c'est pour cela que ça me blesse plus que de raison.

 **« Je n'avais pas l'air de te dégoûtée ce soir-là Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais dit déjà.. ? Ah ouais : on s'en fou du préservatif Kura', j'ai trop envie de toi là maintenant !** je rétorque, mauvaise. »

Le silence qui s'installe est pesant et l'air devient presque irrespirable, chargée de mauvaises ondes, de non-dits, de mensonges. Sasuke me fixe sans ciller, interdit. Extérieurement il semble avoir revêtu son masque d'impassibilité, mais grâce à ses yeux je devine aisément qu'il fulmine intérieurement. La nuit de mon anniversaire, il a eu _envie_ de moi et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool. Il a toujours été attiré par moi d'une façon quasi mystique et à cause sa putain de fierté Uchihesque il n'a jamais voulu l'assumer. C'est aussi pour cette raison que durant toute mon adolescence je me suis accrochée à lui dans l'espoir qu'il m'accepte en tant que potentiel petite-amie. Qu'il accepte la part de lui qui _veut_ de moi. La vérité est toujours dure à entendre, je me moque en mon fort intérieur. Il m'a fait mal, je lui rends seulement la monnaie de sa pièce, mais je ne peux me résoudre à m'arrêter en si bon chemin, alors je rajoute avec hargne :

 **« Et puis ça fait quoi d'aimer dans le vide, Sasuke ? Ça fatigue à la longue non ? »**

Sa réaction est immédiate, il se relève d'un bond, le regard plus sombre que jamais.

 **« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas**! écume-t-il la mâchoire serrée. **Nos situations ne sont absolument pas comparables !**

 **\- Oh, elles le sont plus que tu ne le crois** , je siffle exaspérée en me levant à mon tour. **Je sais que tu ne me retourneras jamais mes sentiments Sasuke, mais je sais aussi que Karin ne le fera pas non plus pour toi. Alors oui, nos situations sont comparables parce que ce sont les mêmes.** Je saisis une de ses mains et la pose sur mon ventre qui abrite deux vies et qui ne va pas tarder pas à enfler. **Ces bébés changeront beaucoup de choses dans nos vies,** _ **entre nous**_ **. Laisse-nous une chance.**

 **\- Ces bébés ?** répète-t-il.

 **\- Ce sont des jumeaux,** lui dis-je plus doucement devant son expression troublée. **»**

S'il parait troublé au début, son visage redevient très vite impassible. C'est avec écœurement qu'il retire sa main, comme brûlé.

 **« Tu ne pourras pas** _ **nous**_ **fuir éternellement Sasuke !** je m'exclame avec furie, des larmes pleins les yeux. **»**

Je ne sais pas si je parle de _nous_ , lui et moi ou de _nous_ , les jumeaux et moi. Mais j'ai la conviction qu'il ne peut pas m'abandonner comme ça, avec ces gosses dans le bide. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser seule avec eux. C'est cruel et injuste.

 **« Je vais me gêner ! »**

Il m'agrippe fortement par un poignet et me traîne derrière lui jusqu'à sa porte. En moins de deux je me retrouve dehors, jetée comme une malpropre.

 **« Si tu veux faire partie à nouveau de nos vies à Naruto et à moi, si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à notre amitié : il faut que tu cesses d'être égoïste et de toujours te reposer sur les autres. Alors sois gentille et avorte ou dégage de nos vies toi et tes bâtards ! »**

Et il me claque la porte au visage. Et je reste sur le pas de sa porte, paralysée. Malgré la méchanceté de ses mots, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas craquer, _pas maintenant_. Ai-je mérité que mes deux amis me tournent le dos à un moment aussi critique de ma vie ? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire de mal pour mériter cela ?

Je déambule dans les rues de Konoha tel un zombie, perdue et anéantie. Je me rends dans le Parc, l'endroit où j'ai appris que ma vie allait basculer. A ce moment-là, je savais que des choses allaient changer, je ne pensais surement pas que ce serait aussi radicale. J'ai quand même perdue les deux piliers de ma vie. Je ne suis plus rien sans eux. Bien sûr, il me reste l'amitié infaillible d'Ino qui a su résister à bien des querelles, mais même là je doute de la réaction qu'elle aura en apprenant ma situation.

Mue par une soudaine pulsion, je me saisis de mon portable et appelle _le numéro d'urgence_. La personne qui, même loin de moi, sera toujours là pour me venir en aide et qui ne me laissera jamais tomber, elle. Jamais. Après trois tonalités, une voix rauque et familière murmure mon prénom et je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps.

 **« J'ai besoin de toi, Sasori...** j'éclate lamentablement en sanglot. **»**

 **.**

Point Of View **Karin**

 **Sur une autoroute japonaise, le lundi 20 juin 2011 à 12h45.**

Je suis réveillée par un horrible mal de dos. Je veux bouger pour me relever, mais à peine eussè-je esquissé un mouvement que chacun de mes muscles me font un mal de chien. Courbatures, je conclue en grimaçant. Quand j'entrouvre les yeux et que ma vision se fait flou, mon premier réflexe est de vouloir tâtonner mon meuble de chevet à la recherche de mes lunettes. A la place, ma main a rencontré quelque chose de froid et de dur. Je me relève brusquement, constatant que la surface glacée n'est autre qu'une vitre où je peux voir un ciel sombre qui contraste avec un paysage verdoyant qui défile à une allure folle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Encore dans le brouillard, je crois imaginer la voix lointaine et amusée de Suigetsu et le fait que je me trouve dans son véhicule, mais je sors bien vite de ma torpeur quand le levier de la vitre me rentre désagréablement dans le dos. Et c'est avec horreur que je constate ma nudité apparente à peine couverte par un simple gilet. Je me mets donc à la recherche de mes vêtements, mais ne trouve que mes lunettes. J'enfile donc le gilet au léger parfum d'homme et réussis à dénicher ma culotte qui pend mollement au-dessus de la vitre.

 **« Bonjour, amour. Joyeux anniversaire,** chantonne-t-il. **»**

 _Amour_. Je m'accroche à ses épaules larges et trace sa mâchoire de tendres baisers, ronronnant un bonjour et un merci. Parce que c'est tellement plus beau et plus significatif qu'un vulgaire _bébé_. Il sourit doucement, libère le volant d'une main qui vient caresser tendrement ma joue. Je me penche un peu plus et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, brièvement. Rien n'a été brisé et ça me rassure. Cette nuit a été magique et plus encore. Je ressens encore des vibrations dans tout mon corps à son simple touché. Ce débile sait s'y prendre pour que je le perçoive pour quelque chose d'autre qu'un vieil ami très con sur les bords. Il est devenu tellement plus en seulement quelques temps et je dois avouer que ça me fait peur. Beaucoup même.

 **« Où on va ?** je demande en baillant.

 **\- Ça, c'est une surprise. »**

J'adore les surprises, surtout si elles impliquent des choses... pas très catholiques. Et vu le sourire pervers qu'il arbore au mot surprise, je sais que des choses pas très catholiques sont prévus au programme. Je le sens bien cet anniversaire !

 **« Tu as faim ? Il y a un peu de tout,** me propose-t-il en me désignant le siège à ses côtés où des victuailles y sont posées.

 **\- Ouais, mais rien ne me plaît,** je soupire faussement déçue en ayant même pas jeté un coup d'œil à la bouffe.

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Tu as intérêt à bien savoir tenir un volant parce qu'à vrai dire, j'ai faim de toi alors...** **»**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir que je passe habilement sur le siège à l'avant, dégageant à l'arrière les brioches et autres viennoiseries. Puis je m'abaisse vers lui et m'applique à défaire son pantalon avec expertise.

 **« Karin, qu'est-ce-que tu... »**

Sa question meurt dans sa gorge dans un long râlement. Je ne lui réponds pas, car s'il y a une chose que ma grand-mère déteste que je fasse quand je suis gosse et encore aujourd'hui, c'est de parler la bouche pleine.

.

Point Of View **External**

 **Aéroport de Tokyo, le lundi 20 juin 2011 à à 17h03.**

L'aéroport de Tokyo grouille de monde, comme tous les jours de l'année et à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou du soir. Près d'un distributeur de boissons chaudes, un homme vêtu d'un costume de businessman et à la carrure imposante termine tranquillement le fond de son café. Quand il a finis, il se lève pour jeter son gobelet et attrape sa grosse valise qu'il traîne lourdement derrière lui. Il a du mal à pénétrer dans l'ascenseur bondé qui mène aux parkings souterrains et doit même forcé un peu pour y entrer, mais finit par y parvenir. Pendant que la machine descend, il en profite pour remettre ses grosses lunettes de soleil qui lui ont valu une petite fortune et qui ne le quittent plus depuis leur achat.

Il sort de l'ascenseur au second souterrain et consulte sa messagerie sur son smartphone et il apprend qu'une voiture avec un chauffeur l'attend à la place 708 dans parking violet. Il contemple longuement son fond d'écran, nostalgique. Il y a un couple d'adolescent en maillot de bain : une jolie rousse à lunettes et un jeune homme au regard noisette qui s'enlacent amoureusement avec comme fond une mer bleu turquoise à perte de vue et du sable fin. Il sourit en passant un doigt sur le sourire figé de la jeune femme. Il entre dans la berline grise aux vitres teintées et salue distraitement le conducteur. Quand le moteur démarre, il murmure dans un petit sourire :

 **« On va pouvoir être heureux maintenant bébé. J'arrive. »**

 **.**

Point Of View **Karin**

 **Appartement Hinata-Karin, le lundi 20 juin 2011 à 18h35.**

Je sais que cela fait guimauve de penser ça, mais j'ai passé l'une des meilleures journées de ma vie. Une de ses journées qui me restera gravé en mémoire pour le restant de mes jours. Une de ses journées inoubliables. Suigetsu m'a amené sur une falaise et nous avons fait l'amour durant des heures et des heures, nos gémissements couvert par le vent et les vagues qui ont tapé durement contre le bas de la falaise. Franchement, rien ne peut entamer ma bonne humeur. Quand mon amant me propose de terminer en beauté ce que nous avons fait toute la journée, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Si j'avais su...

J'avoue que cela m'a paru bizarre de ne pas recevoir des messages de mes amis d'enfance ou d'Hinata pour mon anniversaire, mais j'étais tellement obnubilée par Suigetsu que je n'ai pas fait l'effort de me poser des questions sur ce silence radio. Je suis sûre que j'aurais flairé le coup si je m'en étais donné la peine, ça m'aurait évité de me trouver dans la situation la plus embarrassante de ma vie.

Les jambes fermement accrochées aux hanches de Suigetsu et le soutif que je viens d'enlever à la main, nous avons pénétré dans mon appartement. Et alors que j'embrasse langoureusement le Bleuté, des voix s'élevent :

 **« SURPriiise...! »**

Mais les voix déchantent bien vite et moi je plaque ma poitrine dénudée contre le torse de mon amant, horrifiée.

 **« Merde !** je peste. **»**

Toujours accrochée comme une moule à son rocher, je chuchote à Suig de se tourner pour me permettre de voir ce qu'il se passe. Quand je vois la tête de mes invités, je leur souris sincèrement, plus le moins du monde gênée. Même si Hinata parait choquée avec sa moue de sainte-nitouche, c'est à se plier de rire. Cependant, une tête attire mon attention plus que les autres. Je me raidis et pâlis a vu d'œil. Ce n'est pas possible !

 **« J... Juugo ? »**

Et là, Suigetsu fait l'énorme erreur de l'ouvrir.

 **« Je savais que l'on aurait dû se rendre à mon appart',** grimace-t-il en baisant le haut de mon crâne. **»**

C'est comme un signal et la colère de mon ex petit-ami éclate comme une bombe. Avant que qui que ce soit puisse régir, Juugo bondit sur Suigetsu, poing armé. Qu'ai-je dit au début déjà..? Ah oui : j'ai passé l'une des meilleures journées de ma vie. Une de ses journées qui me restera gravé en mémoire pour le restant de mes jours. Une de ses journées inoubliables. Et bien pour être inoubliable, elle allait l'être !

.

Point Of View **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Appartement Uzumaki, le lundi 20 juin 2011 à 21h57.**

 **« Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? »**

Assis dans mon canapé, les jambes étendues sur ma table basse où plusieurs assiettes ou cartons à pizza traîne depuis plusieurs jours, je fixe incrédule une lettre de ma banque. La première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand je l'ai découverte est que c'est surement une erreur, ou une blague de mauvais goût. Pourtant, un mec de la banque m'a certifié pendant plus d'une heure au téléphone qu'il n'y a aucune erreur et que ce compte m'appartient. Enfin, _allait_ m'appartenir à ma majorité.

Il y a tellement de zéro après le premier chiffre, que je ne prends même pas la peine de les compter. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'argent. Vraiment beaucoup. Ce qui me tracasse est plutôt comment cela se fait que j'ai autant d'argent en héritage de mes parents biologique. Aux dernières nouvelles, ma mère biologique était une serveuse et mon père était certes issus d'une grande et riche famille, mais avait été déshérité pour avoir fait l' _erreur_ de tomber amoureux de ma mère et n'avait pas de boulot. Après le lycée, ils n'ont fait que de voyager à travers de multiples pays. Il parait même, d'après ma carte d'identité, que je sois né en Sibérie. En Sibérie !

Mon portable à l'oreille, je ne lâche pas la lettre des yeux. Malheureusement pour moi, mon interlocuteur ne répond pas et je tombe sur sa messagerie obscène pleine de gros mots et de propos machistes. Je laisse pourtant un message très clair :

 **« Jiraya, c'est Naruto. Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle, et vite ! »**

* * *

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•

 _ **14/10/2015 – 14h50.**_ _Bonjour ~ j'ai posté tôt aujourd'hui !_

 _A la base ce chapitre devait être centrée sur notre Karin nationale, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'écrire guimauve sur guimauve, alors... Je vais faire mon possible pour poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine car à partir de là, aucun chapitre suivant n'est terminé. Prochain chapitre qui sera essentiellement du NARUHINA, ouais enfin ! On va avancer un peu :)_

 **REPONSE AUX NON-LOGES :**

 _ **Tenshi** _ : Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas des masses le serpent, mais bon il est mort et enterré n'en parlons plus. Pour ce qui est du NejiTen, ce sont les premiers de tout le groupe à avoir un enfant, ils ont 21 ans, ont une situation (mariés et habitent ensemble) et surtout ils s'aiment et ont désiré leur bébé malgré leur jeune âge (ce qui n'est pas le cas du SasuSaku). voilà voilà !


	9. 6 - Tendre la main

**MEMOIRE**

.

 **Résumé général :** Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation,  Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant « monde parfait » de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.

 **Genres :** UA **•** Psychologie **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

 **Personnages principaux :** Hinata, Naruto, Temari et Sakura.

 **Statut :** Une vingtaine de chapitres et une dizaine d'OS sont prévus.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la création et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto : je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Mot d'auteur** : Je vous souhaite à tous une BONNE ANNEE 2016 qui sera synonyme de JOIE (aller on y croit!). En espérant que vous aurez la santé, la réussite, le bonheur et tout plein de bonnes choses ! Je suis désolée pour ce monstrueux retard, j'ai dû préparer et passer mon concours (que je suis même pas sure d'avoir eu!) et après celui-ci je n'ai fait que glander à moitié amorphe tellement ça m'a pris de l'énergie. Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire et j'y serais encore si je n'avais pas abréger un passage en particulier que j'écrirais dans le prochain chapitre. Il rend à peu près comme je l'aurais voulu mais vous seuls vous en jugerez. Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

"Si je n'étais pas de la neige, comment pourrais-je fondre pour toi ?"

 **Chapitre VI : Tendre la main.**

 **.**

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Immeuble de Naruto Uzumaki, jeudi 30 juin 2011 à 12h08** **.**

Hors d'haleine d'avoir monté quatre étages interminables à la vitesse de l'éclair, je me laisse le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai arrêté la danse et par conséquent le sport donc monter quatre étages en courant c'est une bonne façon de me rendre compte que je ne suis plus si endurante que ça. Il faut peut-être que je me reprenne en main si je ne veux pas enfler comme un ballon à force de manger tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai passé presque deux semaines chez Kiba et madame Inuzuka m'a gavé comme une oie. Comme si j'ai besoin d'être plus pulpeuse que je ne le suis déjà.

Peu importe, là n'est pas la question. Je divague uniquement parce que je me trouve devant l'appartement de Naruto et que j'ai la frousse de lui faire face. La frousse et aussi la honte car la dernière fois que je l'ai vu je n'étais pas du tout à mon avantage : à moitié nue en compagnie d'un homme, certes très séduisant, mais que je connaissais à peine. Comment me perçoit-il à présent ? Comme une amie qui noie son chagrin dans l'alcool ? Comme une fille facile ? Me considère-t-il encore comme une _amie_ ? Oh et puis zut, je l'ai bien cherché !

Je me décide à appuyer sur la sonnette, laissant tomber ma main contre le sac en plastique que je tiens. Un long moment passe sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre. Peut-être qu'il est au travail ? C'est ça de rendre visite à l'impromptu Hinata, je me fustige intérieurement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et hésite à réitérer mais mon instinct me pousse à le faire. Donc cette fois je sonne puis frappe quelques coups contre le bois.

 **« Quoi encore ?** s'exclame la voix proche du blond. **»**

Son ton semble agacé et pendant un moment je songe sérieusement à m'enfuir à toute jambe. Mais je me reprends rapidement.

 **« C'est Hi-Hinata. »**

Un nouveau long moment passe où je sens mes joues chauffer de honte après mon bégaiement, puis je l'entends s'activer derrière la porte et l'ouvrir. L'air plus débraillé que jamais, il se tient devant moi, hésitant. Sans perdre de temps à le détailler inutilement, je me courbe tout en lui tendant le sac qu'il prend sans rechigner.

 **« Je tenais à venir m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi au** **Naitokurabu** **, je n'aurais pas dû passer mes nerfs sur toi comme ça. C'était inapproprié. Je te remercie pour ton gilet que je te rends et surtout je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur aux côtés de Sakura-chan, tu mérites d'être heureux. »**

Je ne le laisse pas répondre et me détourne pour m'élancer à nouveau dans les escaliers et fuir le plus loin possible. Fuir le plus loin possible de _lui_ et de ses yeux trop bleus et trop écarquillés. Je l'entends m'appeler plusieurs fois mais je ne me retourne pas. Je sais aussi qu'il ne tentera pas de me rattraper. De toute façon je suis en retard à un rendez-vous et surtout : je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine.

.

 **Restaurant Ichiraku, le jeudi 30 juin 2011 à** **12h28.**

Je me précipite à la fameuse table au fond du restaurant où plusieurs personnes m'attendent depuis presque une demi-heure. En effet Karin, Suigetsu, Lee, Saï, Ino, Chôji et Kiba cessent leurs conversations et se tournent comme un seul homme dans ma direction.

 **« Ce n'est pas trop tôt Hinata, ça fait une demie heure que l'on t'attend. J'ai faim moi !**

 **\- Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable Kiba !** tonne Ino. **D'habitude c'est toi qui nous fait poireauter alors arrête.**

 **\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas m'attendre,** je marmonne en me débarrassant de mon gilet.

 **\- Moi je ne l'ai pas fait,** proteste Suigetsu en sirotant tranquillement un jus de fruit. **»**

Karindésapprouve en lui lançant une œillade peu amène et je souris discrètement. Depuis combien de temps ce manège dure entre eux ? A quel point j'ai été aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu l'amour naître de leur longue amitié ? Est-ce réellement sérieux entre eux ? Ma rouquine est-elle heureuse et épanouie dans leur relation ? Tant de questions que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser depuis l'anniversaire surprise de ma meilleure amie –chose que je ne referais pas à l'avenir vu comment tout cela a finis ! J'ai été trop occupée à me refaire une santé chez les Inuzuka pour l'interroger sur Suigetsu alors bien sûr que je suis tombée des nues quand ils ont débarqués dans notre appartement à moitié en train de s'envoyer en l'air, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle tentait désespérément de combler l'absence de Juugo, son premier amour, dans les bras de n'importe qui. Je leur ai donc laissé l'appartement et j'ai passé les dix derniers jours chez mon meilleur ami. Mais je compte bien retourner à l'appartement à partir de la semaine prochaine et lui faire tout avouer.

Je suis plongée dans la carte des menus, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer car je sens le regard perçant de Kiba me vriller le front à travers ma frange. Il est assis en face moi et ne cille pas. Je sais qu'une question existentielle lui brûle les lèvres mais il y a trop de monde qui nous entoure alors il n'ose pas et espère que je craque la première. Il peut attendre longtemps ! Cependant, il n'a pas eu à attendre puisque Karin, cette traîtresse, s'est sentie obligée de me demander :

 **« Sinon, où tu étais ?** »

J'ai sorti un élastique de mon sac et lui ai fait face.

 **« Je suis allée rendre le gilet à Naruto,** je chuchote en attachant mes longs cheveux en queue de cheval. **»**

Apparemment je n'ai pas dû chuchoter aussi faiblement que je l'ai pensé puisque le silence s'est fait à table. Une fois sure que ma queue de cheval tiendrait la route, je relève la tête et me rend compte que tout le monde me fixe curieusement.

 **« Comment ça tu es allée rendre un gilet à Naruto ?** demande Lee en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

 **\- Quel gilet même ?** renchérit Kiba

 **\- Là n'est pas la question pauvre débile !** le rabroue Ino. **Il t'a ouvert ? »**

Déstabilisée par toutes ces questions, je réponds tout de même à la grande blonde en bout de table.

 **« Bien sûr qu'il m'a ouvert. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? »**

 _Peut-être parce que tu l'as agressé verbalement ? Ou que tu as fui lorsqu'il t'a fait part de son bonheur d'être avec celle qu'il aime ?_ me souffle sournoisement ma conscience que j'essaye fortement d'ignorer. Tout le monde semble étonné qu'il l'ait fait et je me rends compte que quelque chose m'échappe totalement. Je les interroge du regard un à un et Chôji décide de prendre la parole pour la première fois en lançant :

 **« Ça fait plus d'une semaine que l'on tente de le joindre ou de se rendre à son appartement, en vain.**

 **\- Q-quoi ?** je demande incrédule.

 **\- Même Shikamaru s'est déplacé mais Naruto n'a rien voulu savoir,** continue Ino **. »**

Je digère l'information et je la comprends. Je comprends mieux le fait qu'il ait mis un certain temps à m'ouvrir, qu'il ait eu l'air sincèrement agacé qu'on le dérange et qu'il a paru sincèrement étonné en me voyant au pas de sa porte.

 **« Comment il allait ?** enchaîne Ino d'un air soucieux.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il va b-**

 **\- Attendez !** je coupe Lee brusquement. **Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il reste reclus chez lui ? Pourquoi refusait-il de vous ouvrir ? »**

Saï semble être sur le point de me le dire mais il reçoit un violent coup de pied au genou de la part de Kiba à côté de lui. Mais quelle discrétion ! Heureusement pour moi ça n'empêche pas Lee d'avouer :

 **« Naruto et Sakura ont rompu. »**

Toute mon attention converge donc vers Kiba et je devine sans mal qu'il a « omis » de me tenir au courant des derniers événements pour me « protéger ». Alors on en est rendu à ça ? Il me cache des choses et ne me dit plus rien. Je lui inspire tant de pitié que ça avec mon amour à sens unique ? Me rendre une fois de plus compte que l'on prend des décisions à ma place pour mon « bien » ça achève de m'irriter pour de bon.

 **« Tu savais,** j'accuse l'Inuzuka en le fusillant du regard. **Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dis. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Hina...** tente –t-il.

 **\- Pourquoi !** j'élève la voix.

 **\- On peut en parler à la maison ?**

 **\- Et puis quoi encore**! je m'indigne. **»**

Il soupire et me fait comprendre qu'il ne veut pas me parler devant tout le monde.

 **« Je suppose que quoi que je dise, tu ne crècheras pas chez moi le reste de la semaine comme prévu, hein ?**

 **\- Tu supposes bien Kiba,** je dis sèchement. **»**

Les autres sont silencieux et me regardent étrangement, étant peu habitué à tant de hargne dans ma voix. Je rougis mais mon regard courroucé ne change pas d'un poil. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je cautionne mais là c'est trop. Tout le monde semble mal à l'aise et ça me met hors de moi. Je ne suis pas souvent énervée et la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti une telle colère gronder dans tout mon être, c'est quand j'ai tenu tête à mon père qui était prêt à l'époque à me jeter dehors comme une mal propre.

 **« Pourquoi ils se sont séparés ?** je demande tout de même.

 **\- Apparemment c'est Naruto qui a rompu, il a jeté Sakura dehors. S'il a fait ça c'est que la raison est assez grave,** informe Chôji.

 **\- D'ailleurs, quelqu'un sait où se trouve Sakura ?** interroge Ino.

 **\- Tu n'es pas censée être sa meilleure amie ?** Persiffle Kiba qui se reçoit un énième regard noir.

 **\- Non personne ne sait,** tranche Karin. **»**

Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus ici donc je repousse ma chaise et me lève de table. Je salue tout le monde d'un vulgaire signe de main et me dirige vers le comptoir malgré le fait que Karin me demande de rester et Kiba qui s'est levé à la seconde où je l'ai fait. Il m'a suivi et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour l'ignorer mais il est coriace. Imperturbable, j'ai commandé deux ramens à emporter avec des boissons et Teuchi s'est empressé de faire passer ma commande à sa fille. Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu Kiba tenté de parler mais je l'ai stoppé d'un geste de la main. Je ne veux pas lui parler maintenant parce que je risque de regretter mes mots tellement je suis en colère. Ça fait plus de deux semaines que mes sentiments sont sans dessus dessous, je risque de craquer à tout moment si je me laisse aller.

Je n'attends qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que Teuchi ne revienne avec ma commande. Il me salue chaleureusement et je me dirige vers l'extérieur avec Kiba toujours sur les talons. Alors que nous arrivons près de ma voiture, il me devance et se place entre la portière et moi, déterminé.

 **« Hinata ne croit pas que c'est parce qu'il n'est plus avec Sakura que les choses vont…**

 **\- Je ne vais pas le voir pour ça. J'y vais en tant qu'amie. Je l'aime, oui, mais il est avant tout mon ami et je me dois d'essayer de l'aider même si je ne garantis pas que mon aide lui sera utile ou autre mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Et puis de toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis.**

 **\- Et c'est bien cela qui m'emmerde Hinata. On a passé deux semaines entières ensemble et tu m'abandonne pour lui ? Tu sais au moins qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de toi..? »**

Ma main part bien plus vite que je ne l'ai pensé. Ma paume me brûle, sa joue aussi doit le brûler. Je soutiens son regard choqué, m'engouffre dans mon véhicule et démarre au quart de tour. Et une seule pensée tourne en rond durant tout le trajet : je sais tout ça Kiba, c'est juste que te l'entendre dire ça fait mal. Très mal.

.

Point Of View **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Appartement Uzumaki, jeudi 30 juin 2011 à 13h01**.

Ça fait quelques jours que je glande devant la télévision et que je n'ai pas respiré l'air frais de dehors. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois réellement déprimé, j'ai plutôt la flemme de tout. Je ne regrette absolument pas les insultes que j'ai proférées à l'encontre de l'autre _conne_. Mais la gifle, je n'aurai vraiment pas dû. Ça fait quand même un petit moment que je n'avais pas eu recours à la violence (jamais envers une femme en fait) et je me fais un peu peur à présent.

Le regret de ce geste a engendré une tristesse sans nom ensuite. Ce n'est pas notre semblant d'histoire que j'ai pleuré au début, ni un amour perdu. Non rien à voir. C'est plutôt la perte d'une amie. Parce que sans trop me l'avouer, ça faisait un moment que je la voyais plus comme une sœur ou une confidente que comme une amante ou la femme de ma vie. Je veux dire, je l'ai pensé pendant longtemps qu'elle était tout ce que je désirais tout ce que je voulais, mais j'ai vite réalisé que non. Non, Sakura Haruno n'est pas la femme de ma vie. Ce n'est pas ce rôle-là qu'elle doit jouer dans mon existence.

Avec les années j'ai fait le deuil de cet entichement, de cette fascination –malsaine- pour Sakura. Bien sûr que je nous ai donné une chance quand j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle, parce que sur le moment tous mes sentiments envers elle sont remontés d'un coup. Et au début c'était merveilleux, c'était comme dans un rêve et puis j'ai commencé à douter de moi, de mes sentiments, mais je me voilais la face à chaque fois qu'elle me souriait. C'est en faisant face à Hinata et en voyant son joli visage se décomposer après mon annonce que les doutes sont revenus plus tenaces que jamais. Les moqueries de Kiba ne m'ont pas aidé.

On a emménage presque instantanément ensemble et notre vie à deux n'a pas été facile du tout avec nos deux tempéraments explosifs. A ce stade c'était déjà trop pour moi. Notre première –et dernière- nuit d'amour n'a pas été à la hauteur de mes espérances non plus. Pas de feu d'artifices, pas de sensations spéciales propres aux premières fois avec la _bonne personne_. Rien. Juste du plaisir comme j'en prenais plus jeune avec de belles inconnues de temps en temps durant les soirées mecs avec Sasuke.

Sasuke. Le connaissant par cœur, il doit ruminer dans son coin, effrayé de me perdre. De perdre le seul frère qui lui reste. Je ne lui en veux pas tellement, même si, tout comme Sakura, il m'a mentit. Ce qui s'est passé entre eux est visiblement quelque chose que Sasuke ne voulait pas se souvenir ou voulait occulter en ne m'en faisant pas part. Parce qu'on se dit absolument tout lui et moi. Sauf que maintenant, Sakura se trimballe avec la pièce à conviction de leur incartade dans le bide. Dur d'ignorer ce fait pour l'Uchiha. Mais je ne veux plus penser à eux, c'est leur problème à présent, qu'ils le règlent seuls parce que je ne les laisserais pas m'embarquer là-dedans. Résolu, je me concentre donc sur ma série à la télévision.

Cependant on me déconcentre très rapidement de ma série quand quelqu'un sonne et frappe à ma porte pour la seconde fois de la journée. Habitué à ce que l'on m'harcèle depuis dix jours, je ne fais pas attention d'habitude. Sauf que je reconnais cette façon de toquer pour l'avoir entendu tout à l'heure. Je me lève bien plus vite que je l'aurais cru et cours presque jusqu'au vestibule. Je ne prends pas le temps de demander l'identité du visiteur puisque je sais qui c'est. Ça a été un geste instinctif. Je sais qu'Hinata, contrairement à tous les autres qui ont déjà toqué à ma porte, n'est pas là pour les mêmes raisons.

En ouvrant la porte, je tombe effectivement sur elle moins essoufflée que ce matin et la première chose à laquelle je pense en la voyant c'est qu'elle est beaucoup plus jolie quand elle a le visage dégagé. Pas qu'elle soit moche d'habitude ou quoi, juste que ça change de la voir avec les cheveux attachés. Je me souviens l'avoir pensé cette fois-là au Naitokurabu quand elle a arboré un joli chignon. Mais de toute façon, là n'est pas le sujet ! Mais plus je la regarde et plus je me sens mal à l'aise parce qu'à côté d'elle, moi qui n'ai pas pris de douche ce matin –ou ces trois derniers jours, je fais tâche.

Je remarque qu'elle tient un autre sachet et pendant quelques secondes je crains qu'elle ne réitère ce qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure, mais non elle se contente de me sourire doucement.

 **« J'ai ramené de quoi manger. Je peux entrer ? »**

J'hésite et la raison est très simple : mon appartement est un vrai bordel. J'ai négligé la propreté des lieux –et la mienne aussi- depuis que j'ai jeté Sakura dehors. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Hinata sur le palier non plus, donc je m'efface de l'embrasure et l'invite à entrer. Alors que je l'aide à se débarrasser de ses affaires je me sens obligé de me justifier :

 **« C'est vraiment le foutoir, je n'ai pas eu l'envie de ranger ses derniers temps tu m'excuseras. »**

Je la vois opiner calmement de la tête alors qu'elle pénètre dans mon petit salon. Si elle est choquée ou dégoûtée de ce qu'elle voit, elle a l'extrême politesse de ne pas me le faire remarquer et je l'en remercie grandement. Je passe devant elle et vais ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer puis ensuite je débarrasse ma table pour qu'on puisse s'installer et manger. Hinata est silencieuse comme à son habitude et ça m'intrigue. Pas que ce soit inhabituel qu'elle ne parle pas de tout et de rien mais son retour m'intrigue, car elle a clairement fuit tout à l'heure. Donc pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Je me sens obligée de l'interroger :

 **« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie tout à l'heure ? »**

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, déposant le sachet de bouffe au milieu de la table. Cela met du temps, mais elle se retourne vers moi et plante ses grands yeux d'un violet écrémé dans les miens. Elle va me répondre mais je la coupe :

 **« Non en fait la question c'est plutôt, pourquoi tu es revenue ? »**

Je remarque que le fait que je l'ai coupée dans son élan la déstabilise. Elle avait sans doute une excuse toute préparée et je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Alors elle triture ses doigts et fuit mon regard en avouant :

 **« Je sais. »**

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle en dise plus pour capter de quoi elle parle et tout d'un coup je me sens mal pour une raison qui m'échappe un peu. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne sache jamais, ou plutôt j'aurais voulu ne rien lui avoir révélé. Je veux lui en parler, lui demander pourquoi elle semble vouloir me fuir et lui dire que Sakura et moi c'est finis, mais tout en elle me cri qu'elle n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Pas comme les autres.

 **« Je vais aller chercher des bols. Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi !**

 **\- De rien. On mange et après je vais t'aider à ranger.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Hinata,** je soupire en me dirigeant vers ma cuisine exiguë.

 **\- Les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider non ? Si je suis là ce n'est pas par obligation Naruto, je suis là parce que je le veux. »**

Je n'ai rien eu à répondre à cela. On a donc dégusté les délicieux ramens d'Ichiraku devant une émission débile à la télé. Hinata ne finit pas tout son bol et j'ai longuement hésité à la forcer à terminer ou à lui proposer de finir pour elle, j'ai finalement opté pour une troisième option : ne rien faire. Après le repas, j'ai zappé sur une chaîne de musiques et j'ai augmenté considérablement le son puis nous nous sommes armés de sacs poubelle et de gants pour ratisser tout mon appartement. Je me rends compte assez rapidement que j'ai foutu un sacré bordel _**PARTOUT**_ et pas seulement au salon. Je me fais même la réflexion que depuis l'acquisition de cet endroit, je n'ai jamais sérieusement fait le ménage –Sakura non plus d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais enlevé les toiles d'araignées dans les coins de la salle d'eau, je n'ai pas eu le temps de nettoyer les vitres et encore moins de décrasser le carrelage de la cuisine... Trop obnubilé par ma sois disant relation _parfaite_.

Nous avons rangé de fond en comble mon petit appartement et à un moment Hinata semble étonnée de voir que j'ai de la pratique –très utile quand on ne l'utilise pas, je me fustige mentalement ! En remarquant son interrogation, je lui explique que je fais souvent la plonge et le ménage à Ichiraku pour soulager le vieux Teuchi quand Ayame doit s'occuper de sa petite Mei et n'est pas dans les parages. A cette explication, elle sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est là et j'en suis étonnamment fier.

 **« Ne crois pas que tous les hommes ne savent pas faire le ménage. C'est une légende !** j'argue dans un rire. **J'avais juste un peu la flemme ces derniers temps. »**

Elle ne parait pas convaincue par ma dernière phrase à en croire sa moue, mais elle passe au-dessus. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle, elle ne pose pas les questions gênantes auxquelles les autres m'aurait soumis. Elle sait quand il ne faut pas trop creuser.

On passe donc presque la journée à cela et on est loin de s'ennuyer, puisqu'après avoir fait sourire Hinata, c'est comme si ça avait permis de briser une certaine barrière entre nous. Elle parait plus détendue et se permet même de rentrer dans mes délires louches. Par exemple, durant une de nos nombreuses pauses, je lui ai fait goûter un de mes piments préféré avec une tonne de chantilly. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle a goûté –ce que Sakura et Sasuke ont toujours formellement refusé de faire- et à trouver cela mangeable mais pas extraordinaire. Je l'ai quand même interrogé sur sa résistance aux piments mais elle m'a avoué adorer (vouer un culte plutôt) les plats pimentés. Elle est capable de se nourrir que de cela apparemment.

Ensuite on a fait une mini bataille d'eau dans la salle de bain étriqué. Dans un faux mouvement j'ai actionné le pommeau de douche et je me suis retrouvée trempé par une eau glaciale sous les rires d'Hinata. Pour la faire taire j'ai dû l'entrainer avec moi sous l'eau. En fait, elle ne s'est pas tu mais à littéralement crier de surprise ce qui m'a fait rire. Ce qui **nous** a bien fait rire au final.

Après ceci, je lui ai passé de quoi se changer et j'ai pris une véritable douche. En sortant de la salle de bain, c'est l'odeur de la propreté qui m'a assailli et plus celle d'un appartement en décomposition. Et ça m'a fait du bien. Il commence à faire sombre dehors et je me rends compte qu'il nous a fallu toute l'après-midi pour nettoyer un minable appartement de 32 m². Hinata est assise dans le canapé et trifouille je ne sais quoi dans son téléphone. Une pensée folle traverse mon esprit à ce moment-là : et si elle est toujours en contact avec ce connard de Reiji ? S'il n'a pas écouté ma mise en garde je me ferais une putain de joie de le trouver et de le lui rappeler à l'aide de coup de poing.

 **« Au faite, je suis désolée pour mon comportement de la dernière fois** , je lui dis au bout d'un long moment. **»**

Elle semble mettre du temps à se souvenir, mais quand elle fait le rapprochement, un discret rosissement prend place sur ses joues

 **« Je... c'est moi qui... enfin, c'est moi qui suis désolée. »**

Je ne relève pas ses excuses et ajoute :

 **« Au faite, tu as revu le mec de la dernière fois ? Euh Renji, j'crois,** je glisse l'air de rien en prenant une paire de chausson dans l'armoire.

 **\- Reiji tu veux dire ? Non, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour rien, pour rien… »**

Un poids énorme s'ôte de mes épaules et c'est comme si je peux mieux respirer. Je sens le regard d'Hinata donc je tourne le mien sur elle également. Je ne saurais déterminer ce que je peux lire dans ses grands yeux dépourvus de pupilles. Je les trouve magnifique et unique ses yeux, je sais qu'ils ont souvent fait l'objet de moqueries ou même de peur mais je les ai toujours trouvé à couper le souffle. Je m'y serais perdu si elle n'avait pas décidé de cligner des paupières et d'engager _la_ conversation :

 **« Que s'est-il passé Naruto ?** demande-t-elle doucement car c'est ce qu'elle est : la douceur incarnée. **»**

Je la dévisage longuement et pourtant je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de commencer à parler.

 **« Nous avons rompu il y a plusieurs jours déjà.**

 **\- Oh.**

Elle aurait pu s'excuser et me prendre en pitié mais elle sait que c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu.

 **\- Qu'elle est la raison ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »**

Je grimace. Mettre des mots sur toute cette histoire est douloureux et Hinata le remarque et se confond en excuse.

 **« Non, non ne t'en fais pas c'est juste que c'est la première fois que j'en parle depuis que c'est arrivé. »**

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me lance :

 **« Sakura est enceinte et je l'ai en quelque sorte jetée dehors. »**

Hinata suspend son geste et me lance un regard vitreux. Je la vois pâlir dangereusement. J'allais enchaîner mais elle me coupe :

 **« Tu l'as jetée dehors.. ? Naruto mais enfin !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Sakura est enceinte mais pas de moi. Pas du tout même. Elle porte le rejeton de Sasuke.**

 **\- Elle t'a trompé,** hallucine-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. **»**

Une moue méprisante passe furtivement sur ses traits et c'est sans doute la première fois que j'assiste à cela.

 **« Je pense que le pire c'est ça : elle ne m'a pas trompé. Ils ont eu une aventure d'une nuit un peu avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Techniquement elle ne m'a pas trompé, mais elle m'a carrément menti. »**

Ça semble prendre un sens dans sa tête et je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi elle pense à cet instant précis. Si elle m'en veut à moi d'avoir été aussi bête ou si elle lui en veut à elle de m'avoir berné. Hinata tente de digérer toutes les informations, mais quelque chose semble la chiffonner.

 **« Tu l'as jetée dehors,** me reproche-t-elle. **Elle est enceinte et tu l'as jeté dehors.** **Où est-elle à présent ? As-tu des nouvelles ?**

 **\- Non je n'ai pas de nouvelles et c'est très bien comme ça. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de Sakura de toute façon. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à elle.**

 **\- Tu mens,** m'accuse la Hyuuga d'une voix sans appel. **Tu l'as aimé toutes ces années et tu vas me faire croire que du jour au lendemain, tu te fiches pas mal de ce qui peut lui arriver ? Tu mens. C'est juste que tu te sens trahis et que tu as mal c'est pour ça que tu réagis comme ça Naruto. »**

Je soupire fortement, soudainement très mécontent. J'ai naïvement pensé que quoi qu'il arrive elle serait de mon côté mais évidemment que non. Surement une connerie de solidarité féminine je suppose !

 **« Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je ne sois plus avec Sakura. »**

Hinata se fige et me lance un drôle de regard que je ne peux déchiffrer.

 **« Je te demande pardon ?** m'interroge-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Tu savais très bien que Sakura n'a jamais eu le moindre sentiment amoureux à mon égard et pourtant quand je te l'ai annoncé tu t'es bien gardée de m'en informer.**

 **\- Parce que tu m'aurais cru ?** me demande-t-elle réthoriquement. **»**

Evidemment que non, j'en conclu immédiatement. Hinata se détourne de moi et ça m'arrache de mes pensées. Elle s'agite dans le salon à la recherche de quelque chose et je fronce des sourcils, inquiet.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je rentre chez-moi. »**

Une vague de panique se fait ressentir et est même prête à m'engloutir tout entier. Je me précipite instinctivement vers elle pour l'en empêcher en me saisissant de son bras avec empressement pour la tourner vers moi.

 **« J'suis désolé d'être aussi bête. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que toute ma vie est une mascarade, tu vois ? Pardonne-moi. »**

Elle tourne lentement son visage vers moi et me sonde de son regard clair. Et j'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sonde mon esprit ou mon âme et quand je la vois opiner doucement et s'asseoir à nouveau près de moi : toute panique quitte mon corps et pour la première fois depuis des jours, que dis-je depuis des mois, je suis _calme_. Elle me calme. Et ça me fait un bien fou !

.

 **Appartement Uzumaki, vendredi 1** **er** **juillet 2011 à 01h51**.

Je me réveille en sursaut et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à l'obscurité des lieux. Canapé du salon, je reconnais après quelques secondes. Je repousse le plaid que j'ai sur moi et m'étire. Je constate qu'il est bien tard en regardant l'heure sur le cadran de la box sous la télé. On a discuté de plusieurs choses avec Hinata et j'étais tellement serein que je ne saurais dire à quel moment je me suis endormi. Je cherche ensuite mon amie du regard et la trouve un peu plus loin sur une chaise, les genoux ramené à la poitrine et la tête penchée en arrière.

 _ **« Elle est folle ! Elle va se faire un torticolis ! »**_

En moins d'une demie seconde je suis sur mes deux pieds et vais la rejoindre. Je la prends le plus délicatement possible dans mes bras –comme un princesse- où elle semble remuer quelques instants avant de reposer sa joue contre mon torse. Je souffle de soulagement de ne pas l'avoir réveillée et me dirige ensuite vers ma chambre. Arrivé là-bas je me félicite moi-même pour avoir insisté pour changer les draps. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle dorme dans un lit qui sent Sakura, même moi je ne l'ai pas fait, préférant le sofa ces derniers jours. Je la pose aussi délicatement que je l'ai prise et cette fois-ci elle ne remue pas. Je la recouvre jusqu'à la taille étant donné qu'il fait un peu chaud puis hésite longuement.

Je sais qu'Hinata est une personne très pudique et je ne voudrais pas la choquer où la déranger en dormant auprès d'elle. C'est mon invité donc il est normal qu'elle prenne mon lit (je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle s'est contentée de la chaise !) et que tout naturellement je prenne le sofa. Cependant je craque et m'installe à ses côtés à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas la surprendre le lendemain matin (en espérant ne pas avoir trop bougé dans la nuit bien sûr).

A un moment, elle se retourne dans son sommeil et me fais face, amenant dans son sillage une douce odeur de lavande mélangée avec ma propre odeur étant donné qu'elle porte mes vêtements. Ces longs cheveux sont en bataille et je note mentalement qu'elle est toujours aussi belle même avec les cheveux coiffés n'importe comment.

J'essaye désespérément de trouver le sommeil mais c'est compliqué. Alors je me contente de l'observer dormir sereinement, elle et ses doux traits détendus. Sa paisible respiration finit par me bercer et après une heure à la regarder fixement sans m'en lasser, je ferme les yeux et m'endort des rêves pleins la tête pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

.

Point Of View **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Appartement Naruto Uzumaki, le vendredi 1** **er** **juillet à 10h11**

Je pousse un soupir de bien-être et ouvre les yeux. J'en perds littéralement mon souffle quand je tombe sur l'une des plus belles choses qui m'ait été donné de voir dans ma courte vie : Naruto endormi. Tandis que les événements de la veille me reviennent peu à peu en mémoire, je recommence à respirer normalement, m'autorisant même à sourire tendrement. Il est tellement beau et semble tellement paisible ainsi que ça m'en serre le cœur. Je veux tellement le toucher, que je dois me faire violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Bon, il ronfle, mais je trouve ça craquant. Je me dis que je pourrais m'habituer à cette vision tous les jours de ma vie. Que ma place est là. Mais très vite je me souviens qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, à cette place, dans ce même lit se tenait celle qu'il a réellement choisi. Et cette personne n'est définitivement pas moi.

Alors je me relève le plus doucement possible du lit et sors discrètement de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Le cœur lourd, je me dirige vers la petite cuisine où j'ai laissé mon portable charger la veille. Mais un message reçu un peu plus tôt ce matin me remonte immédiatement le moral. Il vient de mon cousin et il me fait sourire.

Je prépare le petit déjeuner pour Naruto avec les fruits qu'il restait hier. Je grignote un peu puis me rhabille avec mes vêtements de la veille en grimaçant. Bon je me laverais à l'appartement. Je prie intérieurement pour que Suigetsu ne soit pas à l'appartement quand je vais rentrer car je n'ai définitivement pas envie de tomber sur un autre horrible spectacle de ses deux exhibitionnistes. Je mets ceux que Naruto m'a passés dans le panier à linge et rédige un mot que je pose en évidence avant de quitter l'appartement.

 _ **« J'ai une surprise pour toi, sois prêt pour 14H30. »**_

 _ **.**_

 **Appartement Karin & Hinata, vendredi 1** **er** **juillet 2011 à 10h49**

 **« Karin ! Je suis rentrée**! je m'annonce en posant mon trousseau de clés sur le meuble à l'entrée **»**

Je me déchausse silencieusement et reste attentive aux bruits dans l'appartement. Il me semble entendre du mouvement dans le salon.

 **« Karin ?** je tente une nouvelle fois. **»**

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de tomber sur un spectacle qui me traumatisera à vie donc je suis prudente. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un au salon et pourtant personne ne me répond. Je décide donc d'y aller et tant pis pour ma vertu déjà bien entamée. Sauf que la personne qui me fait face est loin d'être Karin. Et je m'étonne de ne pas être si étonnée que ça de trouver Sakura Haruno en pyjama sur mon canapé.

.

 **Appartement Naruto Uzumaki, vendredi 1** **er** **juillet à 14h27**

 **« Alors, c'est quoi comme surprise ?** me demande Naruto en sautillant derrière moi tandis que je me dirige vers son salon.

 **\- Ne sois pas si impatient,** je souffle dans un rire. **»**

Tout d'un coup, il me fonce littéralement dessus manquant de me faire tomber. Je n'ai pas le temps de me dégager de son emprise qu'il se met à me chatouiller. Malgré moi, je pars dans un rire incontrôlable.

 **« Dois-je continuer ma torture ou tu vas cracher le morceau ?**

 **\- N-Non !** je hoquette le souffle court. **»**

Je le supplie d'arrêter mais il ne veut rien entendre et ces doigts semblent devenir plus frénétiques dans les chatouilles. Et je deviens carrément hystérique. Après un temps qui me parait être une éternité, il cesse son supplice et je me laisse glisser de fatigue par terre où il m'y suit, hilare. Je tente de retrouver une respiration normale mais ce n'est pas facile quand Naruto à le torse coller à mon dos. Je décide de m'éloigner un peu en me retournant vers lui. Je ne ressemble sans doute plus à rien puisqu'il se met à pouffer encore plus fort. Il tend le bras et repousse une des nombreuses mèches qui couvre mon visage.

 **« Si tu voyais ta tête Hinata ! »**

J'essaye de lui lancer un regard noir mais j'échoue lamentablement puisqu'il rigole de plus belle. Sa main entre en contact avec ma joue et c'est comme un électrochoc dans tout mon corps. Son pouce caresse doucement ma pommette presque calmement et ses yeux d'un bleu limpide semblent me sonder. Si beaux. Si envoutants.

 **« Tu es toute rouge,** murmure-t-il en souriant. **»**

L'instant est brisé quand on sonne à sa porte. Je le vois froncer les sourcils au sourire qui naît sur mes lèvres. Je me relève à sa suite et le suit jusqu'à son vestibule. Quand il ouvre sa porte, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Une expression surprise peignée sur son visage hâlé, il entrouvre un peu plus la porte. Très vite, un énorme sourire fend son visage alors qu'un éclat de rire joyeux tinte à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies. Il s'élance vers sa sœur et la serre dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Au bout d'un long moment, elle le repousse gentiment en gloussant puis se débarrasse de son gilet, dévoilant ses formes de femmes enceintes. Naruto écarquille les yeux, impressionné avant de bafouiller :

 **« Je ne pensais pas… que tu étais... que ça pouvait être aussi énorme !**

 **\- J'en suis presque à neuf mois, l'accouchement est imminent** , l'informe-t-elle en caressant son ventre proéminent d'un geste doux. **Tu vas va avoir une nièce Naru'. Tu vas être tonton. »**

Les yeux brillant, le blond reprend Tenten dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre son cœur veillant tout de même à ne pas lui faire mal au ventre. Alors qu'il respire doucement le parfum naturel et rassurant de sa sœur aînée, Naruto tourne son regard bleu lagon vers moi et me sourit. A mon grand étonnement, je ne me mets pas à rougir comme une lycéenne en mal d'amour, mais je lui rends son sourire au centuple le cœur battant la chamade. Je crois faire un arrêt lorsque ses lèvres miment des mots que j'attends depuis cette journée au parc il y a quatorze ans et demi des mots dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie :

 _ **« Merci infiniment Hinata. »**_

Alors, il m'a paru évident que c'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, tout ce dont j'ai toujours souhaité de sa part : son bonheur et rien d'autre.

* * *

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•

 _ **06/01/2016 – 08h20.**_ _Bonjour ~ je suis matinale aujourd'hui!_

 _Qu'avez-vous donc penser de ce chapitre essentiellement NARUHINA ? Y'en aura d'autres hein, mais c'est vraiment un commencement. Je suis encore désolé pour le retard. J'ai décider d'écourter le passage de la rencontre avec Sakura parce que je n'avais pas l'inspiration et ça aurait retardé la publication de quelques semaines encore et ce n'était pas possible. Vous aurez la confrontation au prochain chapitre je pense. Donc voilà, voilà._

 _En parlant du septième chapitre, vous aurez droit à du Hinate/Reiji (je SAIS c'est pénible mais faut en passer par là), la confrontation Sakura/Hinata (ne pensez pas qu'elles vont se battre non plus hein, ce n'est pas dans le caractère d'Hinata et en plus Sakura est enceinte donc), puis on reviendra aux POV de Karin, ShikaTema et on terminera par un cliff parce ça fait longtemps :)_

Finalement ce sera un OS flashback sur le couple MinaKushi. Vous allez donc pouvoir en apprendre plus sur le sombre passé de mademoiselle Uzumaki.

 _Je poste le plus rapidement possible, Bises Kaaru._


	10. OS N3 - Au pied de l'autel

**MEMOIRE**

.

 **Résumé général :** Pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation,  Naruto Uzumaki ouvre enfin les yeux sur ce qui est réellement important. Rattrapée par son sombre passé, Temari No Sabaku ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités. Le soi-disant « monde parfait » de Sakura Haruno vole en éclat, mais à partir de maintenant elle ne sera plus seule. Quant à Hinata Hyuuga, elle meurt pour mieux renaître.

 **Genres :** UA **•** Psychologie **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

 **Personnages principaux :** Hinata, Naruto, Temari et Sakura.

 **Statut :** Une vingtaine de chapitres et une dizaine d'OS sont prévus.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la création et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto : je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Mot d'auteur** : J'ai décidé de changer d'OS ! C'est toujours un flashback qu'importe que je poste celui-là où l'autre en premier. Mais celui-ci était déjà bien entamé niveau écriture alors.. Il est toujours en rapport avec la fiction et concerne le passé de Naruto ou plus précisément le passé de ses parents. On en apprend donc un peu plus sur Kushina et Minato ! On apprend l'essentiel à savoir sur eux en fait. Cet OS est triste, j'en suis désolée. Surtout qu'il fait froid et que donc ça n'arrange rien, mais il faut en passer par là :/ J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Merci pour vos reviews et petits messages ça fait plaisir vous êtes juste adorables !

* * *

"à l'extérieur, les feuilles mortes sont vivantes"

 **OS N°3 : Au pied de l'autel.**

.

.

 _Au plus longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, Kushina Uzumaki a toujours eu cette fâcheuse manie d'arriver constamment en retard, quel que soit l'événement._

 _Alors pour le plus beau jour de leur vie, Minato lui fait promettre qu'elle sera à l'heure._

 _ **« Je serais la femme en blanc.**_

 _ **\- Et moi je t'attendrais patiemment,** promet la voix d'un homme avant de se faire remplacer par la tonalité d'une ligne téléphonique. **»**_

 _Et ce jour-là il attendit patiemment, il attendit, il attendit, il attendit..._

.

.

Point Of View **External**

 **« Ce n'est plus possible Minato, je n'en peux plus. »**

Par cette simple phrase, tout ce qui a été construit durant tant d'années, avec tant d'efforts, de patience et d'acharnement, est balayé avec une facilité déconcertante. Un château de cartes, est un groupe nominal qui résumerait à merveille leur relation. Et pour cause, cette relation a été bâtie sur des fondations peu solides, peu fiables, fragiles, parfois même de travers ; c'est le genre de relation capable de résister aux obstacles et aux aléas de la vie, mais qui peut s'effondrer au moindre alizé. Résistante mais fragile, quel paradoxe effrayant...

Ils s'aiment, ce n'est même plus passionnel mais _obsessionnel_. Malgré leurs caractères opposés, ils sont nés pour se rencontrer, pour s'aimer et se compléter. Ils ont su confronter leurs deux personnalités, les affinant pour réduire peu à peu la distance entre eux. Jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un seul corps. Leurs âmes prenant l'aspect de l'autre, s'unissant pour toujours. Cela équivaut à leur existence même.

Mais il y a des gens à qui se surplus d'amour fait peur. Et il arrive des moments où, on n'en peut plus. On croit étouffer, on croit être trop heureux, on croit ne pas mériter ce bonheur... On sature, tout simplement. Alors on prend la fuite. Et c'est exactement ce que Kushina Uzumaki a fait, elle a fui. _Lâchement_.

Kushina est le genre de femme qui a peur d'être ralentis dans cette course folle qu'elle s'inflige contre la vie, peur d'être faible le jour où elle serait retrouvée par les responsables du _génocide_ de tout son village, de tout son clan, de toute sa famille. C'est le genre de femme qui ne veut pas tomber amoureuse, de peur de devenir beaucoup trop dépendante.

 **« Parce que ceux qui ont quelque chose ou quelqu'un à protéger sont faibles et perdent de vue ce qui est important,** a-t-elle dit un jour. **»**

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, lui faisant croiser la route du gentil, du parfait, du délicieux et courageux _Minato Namikaze_. Sa délivrance mais aussi _sa perte_.

Devant ses yeux innocents de petite fille, elle a vu sa famille se faire assassiner. Cachée sous son lit, elle a assisté au l'assassinat familiale, impuissante. Son père, sa mère, ses grandes sœurs et même son petit frère qui n'avait même pas un mois à l'époque. Elle était restée tapis sous son lit, pleurant silencieusement, les mains pressées sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les villageois crier d'effroi, les yeux clos pour ne pas voir son village sombrer sous les flammes.

Mais _**ils**_ l'avaient trouvé, bien plus tard en faisant le tour des maisons. Elle était la seule survivante et _**ils**_ l'ont embarqué avec eux. Elle aurait voulu mourir pour rejoindre les siens et reposer en paix mais ils en ont décidé autrement. Kushina a docilement obéit à chacun de _**leurs**_ ordres, en gentil petit soldat qu' _ **ils**_ ont formé durant des années et des années. D'ailleurs _Kushina_ n'est même pas son vrai prénom, elle ne se souvient plus de son véritable prénom et pour cela elle l ** _es_** hait encore plus si c'est possible. Mais elle n'a jamais perdu son objectif de vu : la vengeance. La promesse de ne vivre que pour _**les**_ détruire. Elle _**les**_ tuerait tous jusqu'au dernier.

Durant une de ses nombreuses missions suicides, quand elle a fait la connaissance de ce blondinet au sourire démesuré, elle a effectivement perdu de vu sa vengeance. Peut-être pas vraiment puisqu'elle les a trahit et a emporté avec elle dans sa fuite la majorité de leur butin amassé sur plusieurs années. Elle a essayé de s'en remettre et de vivre sa vie, d' _enfin_ avancer, avec _lui_. Une idylle qui a duré cinq belles années où ils ont voyagé –fuit plutôt- de pays en pays et de continent en continent sans jamais s'arrêter très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à saturation de bonheur et qu'elle quitte son amour et leur magnifique petit garçon de quelques mois, disparaissant on ne sait où.

Minato est rentré au Japon le cœur brisé, mais à son plus grand étonnement, Kushina garde quand même contact avec eux et pendant des mois et des mois, ils n'ont fait qu'avoir une relation longue distance. Ils s'appelaient pratiquement tous les jours et restaient pendu au téléphone des heures et des heures. Parfois la jolie rousse avait accès à internet et ouvrait Skype pour observer son fils grandir et s'épanouir sans elle à ses côtés et c'était la chose la plus douloureuse au monde avec le fait de ne pouvoir vivre auprès de l'homme de sa vie.

Leurs proches ne comprennent pas. Un jour, à un dîner improvisé, Fugaku a demandé à sa femme pourquoi les deux protagonistes ne se remettent pas ensemble à nouveau, qu'il n'y a rien de plus simple.

 **« Parce que Minato et Kushina ne choisissent jamais la simplicité, ce sont des personnes extrêmement compliquées,** avait alors soupiré Mikoto, dépassée par le comportement de ses amis d'enfance.  
 **\- On va dire qu'ils se sont séparés pour mieux se retrouver,** avait renchérit Yuki Hyuuga. **»**

Hiashi avait alors regardé sa femme du coin de l'oeil, étonné de son ton si assuré. Mais en même temps, lui aussi ne doutait pas de l'évidente réconciliation de ses deux amis. Ils étaient peut-être séparés depuis maintenant un peu plusde deux ans, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ont annulé leur mariage, prévu pour le premier jour d'automne. Les personnes présentes à table ce soir-là étaient toutes sûres d'une chose : le 21 septembre prochain, Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki s'uniront pour la vie à ne pas en douter.

 _ **« Parce que l'Amour triomphe toujours,**_ _dit-on._ _ **»**_

 _ **.**_

 **Quelque part à Konoha, le 21 septembre 1994 à 19h04.**

 _ **Je ne suis pas seulement en retard, j'ai aussi tâché ma robe... Quel boulet je fais.**_

La fin d'après-midi est déjà bien avancée et le soleil décline déjà derrière le _Mont Hokage_. A chaque pas, elle tangue dangereusement sur les côtés, prête à tomber et ses talons hauts n'arrangent en rien sa pitoyable situation. Sa tête tourne, sa vision est brumeuse, ses oreilles bourdonnent... Mais le pire est cette atroce douleur au niveau de la poitrine qui ronge, grignote, dévore sa vie petit à petit avec un sadisme non feint. Jamais elle n'a ressenti pareille souffrance et douleur. Elle se sent mourir à petit feu et c'est la sensation la plus horrible au monde. Elle a si mal, mais extérieurement elle serrait à peine sa mâchoire à s'en briser les molaires. Elle peut s'écrouler à tout moment, elle le sait et elle le veut tellement ! Mais elle tient bon. Elle y est presque. Elle puise sa motivation au plus profond de son coeur et celui-ci lui cri de _le rejoindre_.

Le bustier en damas et en dentelle de son élégante robe de mariée se gorge peu à peu de son précieux fluide vital. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle devait aller plus vite, se dit-t-elle pour s'encourager. Mais le talon de son escarpin en satin craque soudainement et cette fois-ci, elle ne peut que s'étaler par terre. La douleur est fulgurante, traversant son être tel un éclair, la paralysant durant un moment qui lui parut comme une éternité. La jeune femme pousse une longue plainte à fendre l'âme. L'élancement au niveau de sa blessure est quasiment insupportable, mais elle retient ses larmes qui menacent de noyait son regard de jade, de dévaler ses joues et de ruiner son maquillage. Elle met du temps, mais elle se relève dignement et continu péniblement son chemin.

L'église ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques mètres à peine. Encore un peu et elle va pouvoir _le revoir_ une dernière fois avant que la camarde ne vienne la chercher. Parce que pendant les deux années de leur séparation, elle n'a fait qu'entendre _sa voix_ mélodieusement rauque et apaisante ou l'entrapercevoir parfois durant ses Skype avec _leur petit mec blond_ , mais à cet instant elle désire plus que tout de pouvoir _le revoir en chair et en os_. Lui et ses sourires rassurants, lui et ses yeux d'un bleu lagon où elle y fait souvent naufrage, lui et ses cheveux d'une blondeur comparable à des champs de blés...

Elle veut le serrer dans ses bras, explorer son corps d'athlète de ses frêles mains, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et pourquoi pas à en perdre la vie ?

 **« Minato ..!** **»**

Elle veut aussi apprendre à connaitre leur enfant, être la mère qu'elle n'a pas été, le serrer dans ses bras et respirer son odeur d'enfant, le regarder dormir ou faire des trucs de bébé durant des heures et des heures, le regarder grandir et devenir petit garçon casse-cou, un joyeux adolescent, un jeune homme accompli et un talentueux et très bel homme. Elle veut tout simplement le couvrir d'amour parce qu'elle en est pleine à ras bord et que pratiquement tout lui ai destiné, au deuxième homme de sa vie. _Nafanaïl_. Décidé, elle commence à monter les marches du parvis de l'église.

.

 **Eglise de Konoha, le 21 septembre 1994 une demi-heure plus tôt.**

 _ **Ce jour-là, j'étais supposé être le marié le plus heureux du monde.**_

Debout devant un grand miroir à pied, Minato s'observe pour la énième fois. Il réajuste sa cravate et détache un bouton de son costume trois pièces blanc. Il va recommencer son manège à l'envers, quand des coups sont frappés à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Mikoto Uchiha pénètre dans la pièce. Le jeune homme ne se retourne même pas pour la voir lui faire un petit sourire contrit.

 **« Minato,** prélude-t-elle d'un ton qui se veut prévenant. **Il est déjà dix-huit heures et demie passée. Tous les invités sont partis, je les ai excusés pour le dérangement à ta place. »**

Il ne répond pas, fronçant ses sourcils blonds quand il voit une saleté sur ses mocassins blancs.

 **« Minato,** répète-t-elle doucement, dépitée par l'entêtement de son ami. **»**

Elle est vraiment désolée pour lui, elle aussi elle y a cru. Mais maintenant que Kushina n'est pas venu, il fallait que Minato redescende sur terre et continu à vivre sa vie. Pour lui-même mais surtout pour Nafanaïl. Mikoto est sa plus vieille amie, elle ne va surement pas le laisser se détruire pour une femme (même pour Kushina), ça il en est hors de question ! Il vaut mieux que ça.

 **« Elle ne reviendra pas. »**

Le jeune homme blond tique. La phrase négative a été prononcé durement mais surtout distinctement. Il commence peu à peu à se rendre compte que son amie a surement raison. Mais il refuse de l'accepter de peur qu'une autre vérité lui éclate en plein visage : si elle n'est pas venu aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle ne reviendra jamais.

 **« Sors !** écume-t-il sans appel. **»**

À contrecœur, la femme de Fugaku Uchiha décide de quitter la pièce, priant intérieurement pour que son ami ait ouvert les yeux et soit raisonnable.

.

 **19h24.**

Assis sur l'un des bancs à l'avant de l'église près de la poussette où son grand garçon dort à poing fermé, Minato attend toujours. Il lui a dit qu'il serait patient. Même si elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse, lui tiendrait la sienne coûte que coûte. Quitte à rester toute la nuit en ces lieux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursaute légèrement quand la grande porte de la paroisse grince sinistrement. Il soupire de lassitude :

 **« Mikoto, je t'ai déjà dit que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Rentre chez-toi, ta famille t'attend. »**

Comme il ne reçoit aucune réponse, il se retourne vers l'entrée et qu'elle est sa surprise quand il reconnait la femme en blanc et aux longs cheveux au bout de l'allée. Il aurait pu reconnaître _ce ton roux_ entre mille, on dirait de la lave en fusion. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe, et un immense sourire nait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croise son regard vert. Elle est tellement belle. Sa robe blanche épouse ses courbes de femmes à la perfection, soulignant ses hanches marquées et partant en dentelle et froufrous pour le bas de robe.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il quitte le banc en entrainant la poussette avec lui et s'avance jusqu'à sa place près de l'autel, ses yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette de son amour. Dès qu'il l'a vu, toute anxiété l'a quitté et il a recouvré sa sérénité légendaire. Elle était en retard, mais le principal c'était qu'elle soit là maintenant.

Kushina est sa plus grande faiblesse, mais paradoxalement, sa plus grande force. Tant qu'elle sera à ses côtés, il sera capable de tous les exploits, juste pour le plaisir de la voir le regarder avec ce mélange de tendresse et de fierté. D'exaspération aussi parfois. Mais quand la jeune femme n'est plus à ses côtés, il demeure seul et perdu, sans repères comme aveugle à la vie. Et il s'en veut terriblement vis-à-vis de son fils qui ne mérite que le meilleur, ce qu'il a été incapable de lui offrir jusqu'à présent.

Son coeur s'emballe dans sa cage thoracique, quand il la voit lui faire un sourire d'excuse. Il ne veut même pas savoir ce qui lui a fait mettre autant de temps. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit là désormais. De son côté, Kushina commence lentement son ascension vers son promis, ne le quittant pas des yeux non plus et passant outre sa douleur. Avec son joli bouquet de viornes obiers et de roses blanches et rouges offert par la femme d'Inoichi Yamanaka, elle fait de son mieux pour cacher sa blessure. Heureusement pour elle, ses jambes flageolantes et ses pas tremblants sont cachés sous son vêtement, n'éveillant ainsi aucuns soupçons de son piteux état de santé. Trop rapidement à son goût, elle arrive à l'autel. Elle a l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé, et une impression que d'une minute à l'autre, tout cela ne deviendra qu'un cauchemar.

 **« Tu es en retard,** déclare-t-il simplement en arborant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée Minato,** renifle-t-elle se retenant de pleurer de joie. »

Minato lui sourit doucement, acceptant volontiers ses excuses puis coupe leur échange visuel pour baisser le regard vers la poussette près d'eux. Kushina suit son regard et tombe sur le portrait craché de son futur mari. Un petit blondinet aux cheveux hirsutes habillé élégamment et à la bouille parfaite. Elle sait que son regard bleu est identique à celui de son amour et regrette de ne pouvoir s'y perdre. Elle constate quand même que malgré la ressemblance flagrante avec Minato, le bambin a la forme de ses yeux et le visage des Uzumaki. Le voir en vrai après tout ce temps achève de faire la faire pleurer pour de bon. Elle voudrait tellement se pencher et le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, pour l'aimer toute sa vie. Son bébé, son fils, Nafanaïl.

Kushina tourne a nouveau son regard sur l'homme en face d'elle et capte son air serein et son doux sourire. Il est là devant elle, plus séduisant que jamais. Elle ne rêve pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec lui, avec _eux_ , pour vivre heureux et fonder une véritable famille. Par pur égoïsme, elle a tout gâché et elle paye donc les conséquences de ses actes aujourd'hui.

Le Namikaze ne résiste pas longtemps à la tentation, et s'empare amoureusement de ses mains. Erreur fatale. Sous l'empressement du geste, le bouquet de fleur s'échappe d'entre les mains de la rouquine pour tomber à terre, révélant sa blessure. A bout de force et ayant maintenant plus aucune raison de continuer à nier l'évidence de son piètre état, ses jambes cèdent et elle bascule vers l'avant.

Ses orbes bleus s'écarquillent largement alors qu'il la rattrape par la taille. L'information n'atteint son cerveau que lorsqu'une de ses mains rencontre le sang frais de sa compagne. Une expression horrifiée peint ses traits précédemment serein et confiant. Il hurle son prénom a s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, réveillant leur fils au passage. Il la garde mi-debout contre lui mais son corps se fait de plus en plus lourd.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ?! Pourquoi tu… Kushina !** s'affole-t-il en ne la voyant pas réagir aussi vite qu'il le voudrait.

 **\- Ils… Ils sont venus... terminer,** réussit-elle à bafouiller, sa respiration sifflante.

 **\- Terminer quoi ?** la presse-t-il devant son soudain silence.

 **\- Terminer ce qu'il n'ont pas achevé il y a plus de quinze ans. »**

Il ne comprend pas, pensant qu'elle délire à cause de la souffrance. Alors il s'agite, se rendant compte qu'il a laissé son portable dans le refuge du prêtre. Il veut se lever, mais elle s'agrippe à son costume, lui priant de rester près d'elle.

 **« Restes,** supplie-t-elle en serrant plus fort la chemise entre ses doigts. **»**

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se réalise à quel point son regard est d'un tragique, il peut voir la vie y briller faiblement, comme la flammèche d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre à jamais. Confus et croyant que c'est uniquement de sa faute, qu'il aurait pu empêcher cela, l'aider, la sauver : il se confond en excuse, laissant des larmes silencieuses et impuissantes sillonner ses joues.

Face à l'expression bouleversée de son ange et ne comprenant pas ses excuses, elle se décide de lui expliquer l'essentiel :

 **« Tant que je n'avais pas éliminé les assassins de ma famille, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être heureuse. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus me permettre d'être égoïste et** _ **vous**_ **demander de venir avec moi. Cela aurait été** _ **vous**_ **mettre en danger, et je ne voulais pas. Comprends-moi. Cette fois-ci, j'étais prête en avance. Mais ils m'ont retrouvé.** Elle lui passe la scène de la lutte et des coups de couteau. **Je suis venu jusqu'à toi, parce que je voulais** _ **vous**_ **voir... une dernière fois. »**

A la fin de son monologue, Kushina est prise d'une sévère quinte de toux, élançant sa plaie. Les faibles battements de son coeur résonnaient à ses oreilles comme un compte à rebours. Il lui semble entendre des sanglots déchirants quelque part dans l'église mais elle ne voit que le visage de son ange blond au-dessus d'elle. La paume de sa main vient essuyer le visage humide de Minato qui la lui baisa affectueusement avant de déclarer :

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Leurs lèvres se scellent et ils s'embrassent désespérément dans une promesse muette de retrouvailles dans l'au-delà. Il fallait croire que le destin n'avait jamais été avec eux, condamnant leur histoire avant même son commencement. Mais ils se sont battu, et même encore maintenant.

 **« Je veux mourir dans la chaleur de tes bras,** dit-elle essoufflée en se fondant davantage à lui, claquant des dents. **»**

Elle à froid, elle ne sent plus vraiment son corps, elle se sent juste _partir_. Mais la chaleur corporelle de Minato la rassure quelque peu alors elle ferme les yeux. Elle part confiante.

Il s'accroupit correctement, la serrant contre son torse et la berçant tendrement. Il n'en revient pas de ce qu'il fait : il la laisse mourir dans ses bras. Il baisse les bras face à plus fort que lui, la _mort_. Minato lui baise le front puis caresse ses cheveux, lui murmurant de douces paroles.

Ils n'ont jamais su à quel moment exactement elle est morte, mais elle est morte sereinement, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, dans la chaleur de son étreinte avec pour mélodie son coeur comme berceuse pour son repos éternel.

Minato lui, reste un long moment avec le cadavre de son amour dans le bras. Ce qui le ramène de sa transe et éclate la bulle dans laquelle il se trouve depuis que Kushina s'est effondrée dans ses bras, ce sont les sanglots déchirants que pousse Nafanaïl. Comme s'il savait qu'il vient de perdre sa mère, une part de lui, une part d' _eux_. Alors Minato agit, parce que certes il vient de perdre la femme de sa vie, mais son fils n'est pas loin d'eux et il a besoin de lui aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il est  père et c'est le rôle qui devient en cet instant le plus important de sa vie.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•

 _ **19/01/2016 – 01h15.**_ _Bonsoir ~ !_

Tristounet cet OS, je le conçois :( Si vous êtes un peu perdu niveau âge/date/événements dans cet OS voici un petit récap' ou plutôt un petit éclaircit :

\- Vous l'aurez deviné, Nafanaïl est Naruto. Pourquoi ce prénom ? C'est à découvrir plus tard dans la fiction, mais pour faire simple : ni Kushina et ni Minato ne sont 100% japonais. **EDIT 19/01 à 22h30 : Je me suis trompée c'est le contraire, Kushina est a demi japonaise tandis que c'est Minato qui ne l'est pas du tout ! Pardonnez-moi cette erreur !**

\- Kushina et Minato sont tous les deux nés en 1972, ils se sont rencontrés en 83 au collège. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble durant leur seconde année de lycée (à 16 ans environ) et on eu Naruto le 10 octobre 1991 à 19 ans chacun donc. Kushina fuit en août 1992 (Naruto a donc 10 mois) et revient le 21 septembre 1994 (Naruto a donc 2 ans presque 3!). Elle meurt donc à 22 ans.

\- Kushina a environ 5 ans lorsqu'elle assiste à la mort de tout son village. Elle est enrôlée dans l'Akatsuki jusqu'à ses 19 ans où elle fuit, enceinte, avec Minato loin du Japon avec leur butin.

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, Minato est vivant à la fin de cet OS et s'occupe de son petit garçon, mais comme vous le savez grâce à l'OS N°1, à 5 ans Naruto dans un orphelinat de Konoha depuis un moment. Vous serez donc ce qui est arrivé à Minato prochainement (dans le prochain OS c'est juste évoqué mais pas en profondeur)

\- Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de Mikoto et Fugaku, RDV dans le prochain OS.

Voilà voilà, à très bientôt ! Kaaru.


End file.
